Nouveau Monde Nouvelle bataille
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Un nouveau combat vient de commencer, pour lutter contre le Rare Globe, Mugen, qui veut contrôler le nouveau monde parallèle qu'il a créé en revenant dans le passé et en modifiant quelques éléments. On se retrouve donc en l'an 0078, 16 ans après le combat final d'Haru du nouveau monde. La nouvelle génération va à son tour lutter contre Mugen, mais pas seulement pour ça...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna ! C'est moi Tsuki-chan ! cette fic a été écrite par un ami (de son p'tit pseudo Mantiev) et moi-même personnellement ~ On écrit un chapitre sur deux, donc lui s'est occupé de ce chapitre 1 (sachez que ça ne sera pas tout le temps sous formes de dialogue ~~)**

**Rating : K+ admettons ~**

**Disclaimer : Alors... Mis à part quelques OC (comme Uchu, Yume, Ginko, Fuyu, Kasai et Mugen et quelques autres ~~) les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas malheureusement ~~ (pourquoi c'est Hiro Mashima qui les a tous ~~) Y'a aussi un perso mystère d'un autre manga que je ne dirais point maintenant ~**

**Auteur du chapitre : Mantiev**

**Et c'est tout ce que je dirais pour l'instant, même si certains trucs vont sembler trèèèèès évidents ~~ Et sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement du voyage**

Nous sommes dans le Royaume de Symphonia. 16 ans se sont écoulés depuis la victoire du 2eme Rave Master contre l'Endless. Mais ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer car d'après la légende du yin et du yang, le bien ne peut être présent que si le mal existe. Et si le mal disparaît, il réapparaitra tôt ou tard. Pour le malheur du groupe d'Haru, il se montra très tôt avec l'apparition du fils de Rushia, Mugen qui décida de recréer un nouveau monde parallèle pour pouvoir le contrôler. Le groupe devait donc détruire ce monde et tuer Mugen, mais c'était sans compter sur la réapparition de l'Endless. Tous les membres du groupe, durant ces 16 dernières, années se sont faits capturés petit à petit. L'espoir disparaissait peu à peu de ce monde…Mais une nouvelle génération de guerriers décida d'arrêter Mugen, ceux qui firent réapparaître une lueur d'espoir, les enfants de la deuxième génération.

L'apparition de ce troisième espace perturba l'ancien monde parallèle, ce qui changea certaines parties de l'histoire : Sieg hart, Rein et la déesse du Mal, Jello revirent, Elie et Haru ne se mirent plus en couple, et de nouveaux s'en forma : Sieg Hart et Elie, Haru et Célia, Reina et Musica, qui vécurent toutefois heureux.

Après leur disparation à tous, leurs enfants décidèrent de les retrouver. Yume, l'héritière de l'Aethérion n'est autre que la fille de Sieg Hart amie, et Elie. Sa meilleure Fuyu, contrôle le pouvoir de l'océan, étant la fille d'Haru et Célia, la sirène. Cette dernière est très proche d'Uchu, le 3ème Rave Master, qui associe ce pouvoir à celui des hommes-dragons. Il perdit ses parents, Let et Julia, très tôt. Son meilleur ami, Kasai, et le fils de Cattlya et Kasai, et donc le cousin de Fuyu. Il a le pouvoir de contrôler le feu. Le dernier membre du groupe est la fille de Reina et Musica, et qui reçut le pouvoir de Silver Claimer, Ginko. Ce groupe d'ami s'est donné rendez-vous à Symphonia, sur la tombe de Resha Valentine pour partir à l'aventure.

- Uchu : Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !

- Yume : Bien sur ! Nous sommes tous d'attaque pour détruire ce fichu Endless

-Ginko : Oui ! Pour nos Parents… Oto-san… Oka-san…

-Kasai : T'inquiète pas Ginko, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien ! Ils ont quand même sauvés le monde une fois !

-Ginko : Oui, tu as surement raison !

-Fuyu : Les amis, vous sentez cet aura maléfique, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos !

-Yume : Non, je ne ressens rien ! C'est bizarre ! Je devrais pourtant….

-Mugen : Je te rencontre enfin, Rave Master !

-Yume : Kyyyyyyyyyyyya !

-Kasai : Mais qui est ce ? II est très puissant ! Faites attention !

-Mugen : Oh ! Désolé, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Mugen ! Fils de Rushia pour devenir maitre de ce monde !

- Uchu : Toi ! Batard ! Tu oses te présenter devant nous alors que tu as capturés nos parents ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

-Mugen : Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire pardonner mais pour te lancer un défi ! Si dans 2 ans, tu n'es pas revenu ici plus fort et que tu ne m'affronte pas ! Je tuerai tous vos connards de parents ! Mais encore faut il que tu gagnes !

-Ginko : Ils sont vivants ! Comment vont-ils ?

-Mugen : Tu es faible d'esprit ! Tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Bon et bien sur ce ! Je vous laisse ! J'ai hâte de te revoir Rave Master !

-Uchu : Grrrr ! Je le déteste !

- Kasai : Ne perds pas ton sang froid, nous allons directement partir ! Vous êtes d'accord les autres ?

-Fuyu : Ouep !

-Yume *Pourquoi mon cœur s'est il mit à battre si vite ? Ce n'était pas de la peur ! Mais cette sensation, j'étais… heureuse *

-Fuyu : Yume, t es la ? Nous allons partir !

Yume : Oh oui désolée !

Le groupe commença son départ en direction de… Et bien ça ils ne le savaient ! Ils marchaient juste, là où leur dictait leur pas, jusqu'au moment où…

-Yume : Eh mais je reconnais cet endroit ! C'est le village ou Jellal habite ! Mag… Magnotruc ! Je ne sais plus ! Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais petite ! Quand il y avait Oto-san et Oka-san ! Mais peut être qu'il habite encore ici ! Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiii-san ! Youhou ! C'est moi ! Yume !

-Fuyu : Attends, regardes, il y a une lettre sur la porte !

-Uchu : Il y a écrit « Ici vivait Jellal ! Parti pour cause de…. » Et c'est déchiré ! C'est quoi cette histoire, il y avait bien ton frère mais on ne sait pas où il se trouve !

-Fuyu : Je ressens de nouveau une aura maléfique ! Mais moins forte !

-Kasai : Restez sur vos gardes !

-Ginko : Les amis, j'ai oublié de vous dire…. Je ne sais pas me battre !

-Uchu : Quoi ? Musica ne t'a pas appris ? Je sens que ce combat va être dur !

-Kaisai : Mais…. Cet homme ressemble à Jegan !

-Yume : Jegan ?

-Ginko : Ma mère m'en a parlé ! Jegan était un membre d'Oracion Seis !

-Uchu : Une pourriture oui ! Ce connard a voulu séparé mes parents !

-Jigan : Je vois que l'on connaît mon père ! *Et je reconnais aussi le fils de Let. C'est bizarre, il détient aussi un Rave *

- Uchu : Alors c'est ton père ! Cette enfl…

-Jigan : Oui ! Et je compte bien le venger en vous tuant tous ! Je vous présente… Mon Dark Bring !

-Ginko : Quoi ! Les Dark Bring existent encore !

-Jigan : Oui ! Et la mienne est très puissante ! Elle a le pouvoir de l'illusion ! Faites attention !

-Yume : Vous allez voir, je vais le battre toute seule ! Je vais utiliser le pouvoir de l'aetherion !

Le combat commença mais Yume ne contrôlait pas très bien ce pouvoir exceptionnel ! C'est pourquoi ses amis sont venus l'aider ! Kaisai utilisa le feu, tandis que Fuyu utilisait l'eau de l'océan, Ginko utilisa tant bien que mal le silver claimer et Uchu utilisa Rave ! Le combat dura longtemps jusqu'à ce que :

-Fuyu : unissons nos forces sur cette dernière attaque !

-Kasai : Très bien ! Je vais dégainer mon katana ! Lame flamboyante cramoisie du samouraï déchu !

-Ginko : Souvenirs Argentés !

-Fuyu : Je prie pour votre victoire ! Je vais augmenter vos capacités !

- Uchu : Explosion du Dragon de Feu !

-Yume : AETHERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Jigan : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Yume : Il a disparut ! Bizarre !

Ce fut la première victoire de la nouvelle génération ! Tous nos amis étaient heureux et durant la soirée, tous firent la fête ! Mais ce n'était que le début de leurs aventures !

A Suivre…

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ~~ ! Laissez-nous vos reviews pour nous donner vos avis et nous aider à nous améliorer ~ (même si il y a déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits ~)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila mon chapitre a moi personnellement, c'est moi qui l'ai pondu, bwahahaha ! Bref... tout ça pour dire que le voila (écrit depuis un moment, mais c'était pour vous faire attendre bien sûr...

Bon, rien ne change, ni le rating, ni le disclaimer...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un combat d'homme-dragon**

Le petit groupe avait trouvé un endroit pour faire la fête. Au début, le propriétaire du restaurant voulait les virer pour « déranger » les autres clients, mais ne le fit finalement pas lorsqu'il comprit que c'était en réalité bénéfique pour son commerce. Les jeunes gens s'amusaient comme des petits fous, oubliant déjà les ennuis de l'arrivée de Mugen, de son défi, et de leur premier véritable combat.

Uchu, avec son ami Kasai, faisait un concours de celui qui allait tenir le plus longtemps à l'alcool, voulant montrer aux demoiselles, notamment Fuyu et Ginko, leur bonne descente d'homme. Yume, elle aurait bien aimé boire de l'alcool, mais tout le monde lui interdisait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tenait vraiment très mal à ce liquide. Alors, elle se vengea sur la nourriture, vidant le restaurant de ses réserves, mis à part d'épices.

Uchu avait fini par tomber dans un profond sommeil, et perdit le concours, à peu de choses près. Peu à peu, chacun s'endormir, laissant le restaurant dans un piteux état. Les clients aidèrent le patron à les emmener dans leur chambre, chacun, pour les laisser dormir un peu, et surtout, pour pouvoir nettoyer le restaurant.

Durant la nuit, Kasai se réveilla et se dirigea sur le petit balcon de sa chambre provisoire. Il avait un air penseur et un peu anxieux, mais laissé la brise fraiche lui rafraichir un peu le visage.

-Kasai, tu ne dors pas ?

Ça c'était Uchu, le patron, faute de manque de chambre, et puis, surtout, pensant que ces mômes ne devaient rien avoir pour payer, avait mis les hommes dans une chambre et les filles dans une autre.

-Tu penses aux récents évènements, c'est ça ?

-Uchu, quelque chose me perturbe.

-Quoi donc ?

-On a beau être cinq, avoir ta puissance de Rave Master et d'homme dragon, le pouvoir d'Aetherion, et celle de nous autres… Ne trouves-tu pas que vaincre ce Jigain fut un peu trop facile ? De plus… La soudaine apparition de ce Mugen, pourquoi au juste veut-il te lancer un défi, et maintenant…

-Kasai, toujours à te poser des questions ! Mais je te comprends… Ça a commencé par la disparition de nos parents, puis la réapparition de Rave, l'arrivée de Mugen… Tout est encore flou.

-Gnnn… de quoi vous parlez encore les garçons, en plein milieu de la nuit…

-Fuyu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre ?

-Je suis sûre que vous parlez de fille, c'est bien les garçons ça…

-Elle doit être encore à moitié endormi… Ce n'est pas la fille de Haru pour rien !

-Kasai, je ramène Fuyu dans sa chambre, et on va se recoucher pour être en forme pour demain !

Sur ces mots, Uchu sortit de sa chambre, accompagnant Fuyu dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il constata que Ginko dormait à point fermait, tout en faisant des créations avec son argent sans le savoir, et Yume, tout en dormant, se battait contre le coussin, voir le lit.

-Comment tu fais pour dormir ici, Fuyu ?

-Gnnn, m'habitue…

Uchu sourit et la ramena dans son lit. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il entendit un boom, ça c'était Yume qui venait de tomber du lit, mais qui ne s'était pas réveillée. Un nouveau boom retentit, ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui tombait encore, sinon, c'était l'étage d'en dessous… A moins que…

Il se précipita, quittant la chambre, descendant en cavale les escaliers et sortant du restaurant. C'était encore Jigan, alors ils ne l'avaient pas vaincu…

-C'est donc toi qui provoque tout ce bruit !

-Mmh… Le Rave Master, le fils de Let et Julia… J'ai toute les raisons de te tuer.

-Qu'… ?

Jigan avait commencé à attaquer, il avait plus l'avantage étant seul cette fois, contre le troisième Rave Master.

-On ne fait moins le malin, maintenant qu'on se retrouve tout seul… Tu ne veux pas réveiller tes amis pour qu'ils te viennent en aide ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide, je vais régler nos différents tous seuls !

Le combat fut bien plus difficile que la dernière fois, et même s'il était seul cette fois-ci, le niveau était bien différent.

-Comment ça se peut-il… Ça n'a plus rien à voir qu'avant…

-C'est bien plus facile de battre une illusion qui possède beaucoup moins de pouvoir, que le réel.

-Alors c'était donc ça…

-Maintenant, tous les espoirs de ce monde sont finis, Mugen-sama va y régner enfin ! Il deviendra beaucoup meilleur que l'ancien, bien au-dessus où ce fut les Glory qui gagnèrent, vous aurez droit à voir la supériorité des Rare Globle !

Décidément, Uchu, commençait à se retrouver en mauvaise position, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre, il voulait régler ce problème seul, pour ses parents, pour lui-même. Leur objectif était complétement fou ! Avoir créé un nouveau monde pour une raison aussi égoïste, juste pour y régner… Savait-il tout ce que ça allait provoquer maintenant ! Ignorait-il que l'Endless allait réapparaitre à cause de ces conneries !?

-Ne te fous pas de moi… Je ne vous laisserais jamais faire une chose pareille ! Surement pas pour une raison aussi égoïste ! En tant que troisième Rave Master, en tant qu'homme-dragon, je dois vous arrêter !

Uchu réussit à repousser son ennemi et briser définitivement sa Dark Bring, mais ceci l'avait bien épuisé, et il se laissa tomber par terre. Il avait beau être le meilleur homme-dragon de ce monde, il n'avait jamais subit un combat aussi violent.

-Faut que je lui demande encore des informations supplémentaires…

Uchu se leva avec bien d'effort, et alla voir Jigan, mais ce dernier n'avait rien dit sur quoique ce soit. Il avait peut-être la langue bien pendue en combat, mais lorsqu'il fallait parler pour donner des informations, il devenait aussi muet qu'une carpe. Il comprit aussi vite qu'insistait n'en valait pas la peine, il ne parlerait sous aucun prétexte… Il était vraiment fidèle envers ce Mugen.

Finalement, le jour finit par se lever. Il décida, après avoir pris soin que Jigan n'allait pas s'échapper, de retourner à l'intérieur retrouver ses amis. Mais une étrange chose passa juste devant lui lorsqu'il ouvrit à peine la porte, et une autre arriva juste après.

-Hein ?

Une fois rentrée, il vit un drôle de chien qui essayait d'attraper un chat. Ce chien disait vaguement quelque chose à Uchu.

« Blanc… Une sorte de corne étrange… petite… Mai ne serait-ce pas ? »

-Hooo qu'il est mignon !

Ça c'était Yume qui venait de voir les étranges animaux, Uchu sourit, c'était surement les gènes d'Elie qui… Il ouvrit un peu mieux les yeux… La jeune fille ne se trouvait aucunement devant le petit chien, mais devant le petit minou.

-Qu'il est trop mignon ! Uchu, on peut le prendre ?

-Mais… Yume… Juste à côté de toi… Ce chien…

-Le truc blanc ? Mais c'est pas un chien !

-Mais c'est quoi alors… ?

-Mais c'est un cheval de poche !

En fait si… c'était bien la fille d'Elie, elle confondait Plue, pas avec un insecte, comme le disait sa mère, mais avec cheval de poche…

« Mais est-ce que ça existe au moins les chevaux de poche », pensa Uchu.

-En tout cas, Yume, cette chose, je suis sûr que c'est Plue ! Celui qui accompagnait les deux autres Rave Master !

-Ha ?

-Plue est ici ?

Cette vois, il s'agissait de Fuyu, qui à son tour, venait de descendre. Elle semblait très bien réveiller cette fois et elle était suivi de Ginko, qui elle, avait dû être réveillée.

-Pourquoi doit-on déjà être debout…. Dit Ginko, tout en baillant.

-Parce que nous devons reprendre notre voyage ! répondit Fuyu, de bonne humeur. Nous devons retrouver et sauver nos parents, et vaincre Mugen !

-Bon, Uchu, tu gardes ce cheval de poche, moi je prends le minou !

-Yume, on n'a pas à se charger d'un chat en plus…

Cette fois, c'était Kasai qui était déjà en-bas, et qui avait était le premier, sans compter Uchu, à être debout. Le petit groupe quittèrent alors le restaurant, et virent alors Jigan, attaché ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Je dois vous avouer que je me suis battu seul contre lui.

-Mais t'aurais pu nous prévenir, on t'aurait aidé !

-Désolé Fuyu, mais je me devais de rétablir l'honneur des hommes-dragons et régler mes comptes avec cet homme. Mais il ne m'a rien avoué sur Mugen.

-Dommage, on aurait pu en apprendre plus sur eux…

-Et bien, on a plus qu'à continuer notre route !

Suite….


	3. Chapter 3

****Yop, voici le troisième chapitre écrit par l'ami ~ (et encore une fois rien a changé ~)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Josei Pawa (La puissance féminine)**

Le groupe sortit de l'auberge. Il faisait à peine jour quand le groupe commença à partir. Ils marchèrent le long d'une rivière lumineuse et pure. Tous les adolescents étaient émerveillés de cette beauté. Mais ils avaient donnés tout le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient à l'aubergiste de la nuit dernière et commencèrent à avoir faim. Yume commençait d'ailleurs à imaginer que tout le monde était des sushis ou des makis (son plat préféré). Elle mordit même Kasai tellement elle commençait à avoir faim !

-Bakaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu fais quoi la !

-Sushiiiiii….

- Mais… Mais elle me mord celle la ! Va t'en de la !

-Hein ? Désolée, j'ai vraiment trop faim !

- Mais fallait le dire ! Bon Uchu, allons chercher de la nourriture pour ces demoiselles ! Dans la foret nous devrions trouver des fruits !

-Hum ?

En effet Uchu était somnolant ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille et ne ressentait la fatigue que maintenant. Il s'écroula par terre, dormant comme un bébé. Personne ne pouvait le réveiller. Voyant cela, ses amis l'emmenèrent dans un coin à l'ombre où il puisse dormir tranquillement. Quand à Kasai, lui parti à la recherche de nourriture.

Les filles, ne savant que faire, décidèrent de se mettre en maillot de bain et d'aller se baigner dans la rivière. Elle s'amusèrent entre elles attendant le retour de Kasai. A certains moments, Yume avait des moments de folie revoyant ses amis comme des sushis.

- Fuyu : Ah ! L'eau est vraiment bonne !

-Ginko : Ahah ! Arrêtes de m'éclabousser !

-Yume : Sushi !

-Fuyu : Yume ! Yume ! Reviens à toi !

-Yume : Oh pardon !

-Fuyu : Dis Ginko, dis-moi, t'en pinces pour Kasai n'est ce pas ?

-Ginko : Mais… Mais pas du tout ! Je… Ce n'est qu'un ami ! Oui c'est ca ! Un ami ! Mais je pourrais en dire autant de toi pour…

-Vous avez bafoué le sanctuaire !

-Ginko : Hein c'était quoi ca ?

Une lumière jaillit au fond de l'eau. Une porte apparut emportant nos 3 filles dans un monde totalement inconnu. Tandis qu'Uchu dormait profondément et que Kasai cherchait désespérément à manger !

Les filles apparurent dans une arène ! Elles ne savaient pas comment mais elles portaient plus des maillots de bains mais des combinaisons ! Elles ne savaient pas non plus se qu'elles devaient faire quand apparut devant elles une femme au cheveux bleu azur et portant une robe noir. Cette femme expliqua à nos héroïnes qu'elle était Calypsos, l'esprit de l'océan, reine de ce monde.

-Calypsos : Mugen m'a parlé de vous ! Il m'a dit que vous étiez des personnes peu scrupuleuses voulant détruire ce monde et régner en maitre sur l'univers !

-Fuyu : Mais c'est quoi toutes ces conneries ! Nous on a rien fait ! C'est ce Mugen qui est…

-Calypsos : Il suffit ! J'ai bien vu comment vous vous êtes baigné dans le fleuve interdit !

-Ginko : Mais comment pouvions nous savoir qu'il était interdit ! Je vous assure que c'est un malentendu

Mais Calypsos ne voulait pas les écouter ! Elle leurs lança chacune une épreuve pour savoir si leurs cœurs étaient purs. Elle commença par Ginko qui devait réussir un parcours sous marins !

Elle commença l'épreuve s'aidant de son pouvoir de contrôle de l'argent pour créer des élastiques et donc aller plus vite à franchir les obstacles. Elle avançait rapidement ! L'arène qui était pleine se taisait complètement regardant émerveillé la prouesse de Ginko ! Mais celle-ci commençait à avoir de moins en moins d'oxygène pour respirer ! Elle avançait de moins en moins vite jusqu'à s'évanouir. Ginko tomba dans les profonds abysses de l'océan laissant ses deux amies dans une profonde tristesse.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à pleurer. Ce fut au tour de Fuyu d'être juger. Elle devait affronter un sous-monstre. Un homme anguille qui était très rapide. Le combat commença.

-Anguille : Tu n'as aucune chance de me battre, je suis le guerrier le plus fort du monde sous-marin !

-Fuyu : Nous verrons cela ! Les sentiments que j'ai envers mes amis, que j'ai envers… Je ne peux pas perdre !

Mais en effet, la jeune femme avait bien trop de mal pour être de taille face à l'homme-anguille. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et quand elle n'eut plus de pouvoir, elle continua encore à l'affronter.

-Anguille : Tu résistes encore ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant, je vais abréger tes souffrances !

L'homme-anguille fonça vers Fuyu qui n'arrivait plus à bouger, la bloqua de son corps et lui lança une décharge électrique qui mit au sol celle-ci. Fuyu ne se releva pas, elle restait inerte par terre.

Yume était en train de pleurer comprenant que c'était fini pour elle. L'homme-anguille restait la devant la dépouille et réfléchissant.

Tandis que ce fut le tour de Yume. Elle eut de la chance. Calypsos lui expliqua qu'on allait lui donner une boule de cristal et que si celle ci devenait blanche, cela voulait dire qu'elle était pure.

Yume, encore tremblante pris le boule dans ses mains, cette boule qui devenait humide pour les larmes de Yume…

-Mes amies… Fuyu…. Ginko, vous êtes… Êtes-vous… avec moi ?

Se mit à briller d'une puissance telle, que la boule fut détruite mais que la lumière restait !

Le public, ainsi que Calypsos étaient époustoufler ! Puis une forme sorti des abysses, cette forme c'était Ginko essoufflé mais continuant le parcours ! Tandis que le corps de Fuyu se releva fonçant vers l'Homme anguille ! Les trois adolescentes ressemblaient à des fauves déterminés à gagner !

Une aura bleue émanait du corps de Fuyu qui réussit en quelques coups à mettre à terre l'homme anguille. Ginko termina le parcours et put enfin respirer. Enfin Yume n'arrivant plus à contrôler cette lumière commençait à détruire l'arène. Calypsos comprit que les filles n'était pas leur véritable ennemis mais leurs alliées. Yume n'avait plus de force. Elle s'écroula par terre tandis que la lumière disparut.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit coquillage mais ne se souvenait plus de grands choses. Ses deux autres amies se trouvaient à ses coté tandis que Calypsos arriva.

-Calypsos : Je vais vous laisser sortir ! Vous avez prouvé votre courage et votre détermination. Repartez d'où vous venez !

Fuyu, Ginko et Yume furent aspirées par un grand courant d'air les faisant repasser par la porte qui disparut après qu'elles furent sorties. Elles étaient de nouveau en maillot de bain quand Kasai revenu. Il avait ramené un gros sanglier.

-Fuyu : Uchu est toujours en train de dormir !

-Kasai : Je n'ai trouvé que ca ! Je vais le faire cuire avec mon feu pour qu'on puisse le manger.

5min après, le sanglier était cuit. Une bonne odeur commençait à se répandre autour du lieu de camps. Kasai et les filles commencèrent a se servirent !

- Tout le monde : Bonne Appétit !

- Uchu : Quelqu'un parle manger ?

Et tous se mirent à manger le bon sanglier préparé par Kasai.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

****Bon pas que j'ai la flemme de me répéter, mais pour être clair, mes chapitres seront paires (2 - 4 - 6...) et ceux de l'ami, impairs... comme ça, ça m'évite de dire la même chose trente fois

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Perdu dans la forêt**

Le groupe avait terminé de manger, et ils étaient vraiment content de s'être rassasier la panse. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à continuer leur chemin, mais ne sachant toujours pas où il devrait aller. Ils marchaient, marchaient et marchaient. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient, et le soleil commençait déjà à descendre. Le groupe d'adolescent venait de rentrer dans une forêt plutôt agréable. Ils profitaient de ce petit long voyage pour admirer le paysage et découvrir tout pleins de nouvelles choses. Sur la tête d'Uchu, dormait Plue, fatiguait de marcher autant, à l'époque d'Haru, ils avaient au moins la charrette où il pouvait dormir.

-Mmmh, je ne sais pas si rentrée dans cette forêt maintenant était une bonne idée.

-Tu veux dire quoi, Uchu ? demanda Fuyu.

-Hé bien, il va bientôt faire nuit, et je pense que se promener en forêt en pleine nuit n'est pas trop conseillé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cette forêt semble calme et paisible ! affirma Yume.

Le joyeux petit groupe continua encore de marcher, jusqu'à qu'ils ne virent plus rien du tout, le soleil s'était définitivement couché. A partir de ce moment-là, l'atmosphère de la forêt changea : d'une forêt calme et rassurante, on se retrouvait dans une forêt inquiétante, ou plusieurs bruits forts peu rassurants régnait. Pour couronner le tout, il faisait bien plus sombre que dans la journée, rassurant peu les demoiselles ici présentes.

-Je pense que nous n'avons plus le choix, il va falloir dormir ici.

-HEIN ? Mais je ne veux pas, cette forêt n'est pas du tout rassurante, Kasai !

-Ginko, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis là, moi.

-Mais c'est vraiment obligé de rester ici ? On ne peut pas sortir ?

-Vu comme il fait sombre ici, on ne voit pas à deux mètres… La seule chose qu'on gagnera c'est de se perdre et se fatiguer pour rien, répondit Uchu.

Le petit groupe était en train d'installer chacun leur lit de fortune pour dormir à la belle étoile. Toutefois, attendant de s'endormir, aucune des filles ne réussit. Ginko et Fuyu étaient trop inquiète par tous ses bruits, s'imaginant trop de choses, quand à Yume… elle n'était pas inquiète du tout, elle était terrifiée. Empêchant même les garçons de dormir.

-U-U-Uchu… Ka-ka-kasai… Vous ne dormez pas hein ? V-v-vous êtes sûrs que personne ne vas nous attaquer, qu-qu'il n'y a pas de montre terrifiants qui va nous surprendre en plein sommeil…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yume… Dors…

Ca c'était la première fois… Yume les laissait tranquille deux secondes, et reprit de plus belle son angoisse. Elle le fit, deux fois, trois fois, et à la quatrième, les garçons en avait un peu ras-le-bol au point de l'envoyer balader.

-C'est méchant, snif… Puisque c'est comme ça je vais inspecter les environs !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Yume se leva et s'enfonça encore plus dans la terrifiante forêt. Le groupe ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué, ni même écouté, et ils étaient bien content qu'il n'y ai plus du tout de bruit et finirent par s'endormir.

Ailleurs, un monstre était ravi qu'il y avait enfin un peu de nourriture dans cette forêt déserte. Ces idiots d'humains, n'avaient pas remarqué que cette forêt entière était son ventre. Le mystérieux monstre bougea alors, en direction du campement.

Uchu se réveilla, il avait trop dormi pendant sa sieste, maintenant, il avait un peu trop récupéré. Il décida alors de se gambader un peu et d'aller se recoucher après, et à son tour, il s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt. Il ne restait plus que Kasai, Ginko et Fuyu au campement, et ils étaient tous profondément endormis. Le monstre se situait maintenant juste à côté d'eux. Il était un peu surpris qu'il n'y avait que 3 individus alors qu'il en avait senti cinq rentraient dans cette forêt, mais bon, il avait au moins un savoureux petit repas juste devant lui. Par qui allait-il commencer ? C'était vraiment une bonne question. Après au moins dix minute de réflexions, il décida d'attaquer les demoiselles en dernier, voulant réserver le meilleurs à la fin, et s'attaqua donc à Kasai. Ce dernier ressentit soudain le danger et se réveilla, pour voir une énorme patte tomber sur lui. Il esquiva au dernier moment et se mit debout par la même occasion.

-Qui es-tu ! N'as-tu pas honte de t'attaquer à des personnes qui dorment paisiblement ?

-Je n'ai honte de rien s'il s'agit de mon repas.

Ah, bien sûr, ce monstre avait décrété qu'ils seraient de la bonne viande fraiche… Et bien il était désolé pour lui, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où dormait Uchu, mais il n'y avait personne.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? A un moment pareil bien sûr »

Le monstre attaqua une nouvelle fois, et Kasai para avec son épée. Et bien si Uchu avait décrété gambader un peu, ce n'est pas grave, lui, il avait promis a Ginko qu'il allait la protéger. Pris d'un nouvel élan, il repoussa son adversaire et il allait utiliser ses flammes, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il se situait en pleine forêt.

« Non, c'est trop risqué… Si j'attaque avec des flammes, je risque d'incendier la forêt, et les autres vont être pris dedans… Merde… »

Interrompant son coup, Kasai ne put esquiver le coup du monstre profitant qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Le jeune homme fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin, son bras gauche à sang.

« Que faire… Je ne vais pas me laisser tabasser par ce gros tas non plus ! »

Alors que Kasai se retrouvait dans une sale situation. Yume continuait de marcher dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

-C'était malin tient… Je fais quoi maintenant… En plus il fait froid, et je commence à avoir faim de nouveau…

Yume regarda devant elle, et commença à confondre un arbre avec un sushi. Puis elle secoua sa tête pour se réveiller et remettre ses idées en place, et finit par se tapoter un peu la tête pour bien s'assurer d'être réveillée.

-Allez Yume, réveille-toi ! Ne confonds pas un arbre à un sushi ! Survis !

Du côté d'Uchu, il continuait sa petite balade, mais quelque chose dérangeait ses narires… En tant qu'homme-dragon, il possédait un flair très développé. Et il sentait une odeur qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Peut être devrais-je retourner au camp… Mieux vaut être rassembler au même endroit… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

Uchu alla retourner dans son camps… Toutefois, il était un peu perdu. Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à localiser d'où provenait l'odeur qui le dérangeait, et les odeurs de ses amis se mélangeaient dans l'air, il n'arrivait pas y retrouver la source.

« Cette forêt est vraiment étrange, elle dégage quelque chose de très spéciale, et ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant du tout ! Mais je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter pour moi, là, je suis complètement paumé… »

Kasai avait plus de mal à esquiver les coups de l'ennemi, il commençait à fatiguer et il aimerait bien trouver une solution pour vaincre ce monstre que de couper le vide avec son sabre.

« Que faire… Prendre le risque de bruler la forêt… ou se faire défoncer par ce gros balourd… »

-Mmmh… C'est quoi tout ce bruit encore… J'avais réussi à m'endormir…

Fuyu ouvrit les yeux, et elle aperçut d'abord son ami blessé, puis le monstre. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise puis demanda des explications à Kasai.

-Hé ! Kasai, que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état alors que tu devrais facilement gagner face à lui ?

« Fuyu… Mais oui ! »

-Fuyu, tu pourras utiliser tes techniques aquatiques, juste après que j'aurais utilisé mes flammes ?

-Heu, oui, mais à quoi ça servirait ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, et fait-moi confiance !

Kasai utilisa ses techniques enflammés sur le monstre qui rigolait au début, pensant que son geste allait aussi brûler tous ses amis que se trouvaient dans cette forêt, mais voyant toujours le sourire qui voulait tout dire, le monstre perdit sa confiance, et perdu. La forêt commença à s'enflammer, et Fuyu utilisa alors ses pouvoirs pour arrêter le feu.

-Merci Fuyu, si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, je n'aurais pas su m'en sortir.

-De rien, mais tu es blessé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est que des petites blessures ! Et Ginko, elle dort toujours ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a un très gros sommeil ! Mais au fait… Où sont Uchu et Yume ?

-Je crois que Yume, après qu'on l'ai un peu envoyé balader parce qu'elle nous empêchait de dormir à cause de sa trouille et partit dans la forêt, et Uchu… Je ne sais pas.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer…

Uchu continuait de courir et de retrouver ses compagnons, mais rien n'y faisait, il se perdait toujours. Il avait beau essayer de retrouver avec l'odorat ou la vue, ou encore l'ouïe, tous ses sens étaient perdus dans cette mystérieuse forêt.

« Que faire, que faire… Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps dans cette forêt. »

-Pooon !

-Plue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Poon !

Plue sauta de la tête du jeune Rave Master et courut dans la forêt. Uchu le suivit se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

-Où m'emmènes-tu, Plue !

Mais bien sûr, la seule chose que pouvait dire Plue, c'était « Pooon », et cela n'aidait pas beaucoup Uchu. Ce fut au bout de cinq minutes de courses qu'il retrouva le camp.

-Les amis ?

-Uchu ! Où étais-tu passé ! On s'est inquiété !

-Hé bien… Je voulais juste me dégourdir un peu les jambes, et je n'ai plus réussit à me retrouver, tous se mélange ici.

-Il nous manque plus que Yume…

-Quoi, elle aussi elle s'est baladée dans la forêt !?

Yume éternua. Voilà, en plus elle s'enrhumait… Décidément, ce n'était pas de chance. Son ventre n'arrêtait plus de gargouiller et elle continuait de marcher, puis elle crut voir un maki derrière un arbre, et tellement heureuse de cette trouvaille, elle sauta sur le maki tout en criant « MAKIIIIII ! » et croqua à pleine dents. Mais elle ne fit pas la relation avec sa terrible faim, et la taille du maki assez étrange. Et au même moment un cri s'éleva dans la forêt, celui de Kasai.

-YUMEEEE !

Pour une énième fois, Yume avait encore confondu Kasai à un maki.

Suite…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec Warlock Cinco (Partie 1)**

Notre groupe ne voulait plus dormir dans la forêt. Il décida donc de continuer leur route malgré l'obscurité, le froid, la peur et Ginko qui ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pour continuer à avancer Kasai décida de la porter malgré ces quelques blessures. Le groupe avança dans cette foret obscure, suivant Plue qui connaissait le chemin.

Le jour ne tarda pas à se lever et Ginko à se réveiller. La sortie n'était plus très loin ! Les adolescents étaient heureux de sortir enfin de cette forêt. Le groupe avança et vit une sorte de bâtisse non loin de la.

-Regardez les amis ! Une habitation ! Nous pourrons surement trouver de l'eau ! Ma gourde est vide

-Tu as raison Uchu, avec un peu de chance je pourrais soigner Kasai. Dit Fuyu.

-Kasai-san, tu peux me laisser descendre maintenant, je suis réveillé !

-Oh, pardon Ginko !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe arriva à la bâtisse qui était une infirmerie abandonnée. Fuyu put soigner Kasai, Uchu put remplir les gourdes et Yume avec l'aide de Ginko chercha des W-C.

-Ca va je ne sers pas trop fort ?

-Non Fuyu, c'est très bien merci !

-Ouah ! L'eau est super fraiche ! Ca fait du bien de se désaltérer !

-W-C ! Ou êtes-vous ?

-Yume, les W-C ne vont pas te répondre !

-Mais si ! Mais si ! Ne dis pas ça si tu ne veux pas que les esprits des toilettes te châtient !

-Me… Me châtier ? W-C ! W-C !

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était prêt pour repartir quand soudain la porte de l'infirmerie fut détruite ! Un groupe de cinq personnes arriva !

-Leurs… Leurs auras sont sombres ! Elles… Elles sont néfastes !

-Fuyu, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

-Oui, je crois

-Laissez-nous nous présenter ! dit le chef du groupe, Nous sommes les Warlock Cinco ! Nous sommes les meilleurs guerriers de Mugen-sama !

-Les Warlock cinco c'est quoi ca !? lança Kasai !

-Trêve de bavardage ! Notre mission est de vous tuer ! Tous sans exception ! Alors nous allons faire au plus vite ! Waru, Nikushimi, Uso, Shinda ! Prenez les compagnons du Rave ! Je m'occuperai personnellement de celui-ci !

-Bien Kage-sama

Chaque membre de Warlock cinco téléporta un membre de la nouvelle génération laissant Kage et Uchu seul !

-Ou a tu envoyer mes amis ? lança Uchu

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux ! Pense plutôt à ta survie ! Fait attention à mon Dark Bring qui utilise l'ombre !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?! Mon ombre ! Elle devient réelle !

-Tu vas affronter ton ombre jusqu'à ce que tu meures !

-Batard ! Tu vas….

-Mais où suis-je ? Des… des os ? Quelle est cet endroit ? se demanda Kasai !

-Salut ! Moi c'est Shinda ! Pour te servir ! Et te tuer ! C'est ici que j'ai tué tous mes adversaires ! Tu es le prochain sur la liste !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Je compte bien gagner ce combat ! Il faut que je retrouve Ginko ! Elle ne sait pas se battre !

-Aaaah ! Je suis en un seul morceau ! Bon ca devrait aller ! dit Ginko !

-Uhm… Je ne sens pas beaucoup de magie chez toi fillette !

-Fillette ? Mais t'as même pas 10 ans ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Vas t'en d'ici c'est dangereux !

-Je suis le mettre du mensonge ! Uso ! Et je compte bien te faire souffrir avant de te tuer !

-Me…Me faire souffrir ?

-Eh ! Ginko !

-Kasai ! Tu vas bien ! Tu as pu battre ton ennemi ?

-Où j'ai atterri ?! Oh Yume ! Tu es la ! Je suis si contente !

-Oui ! Fuyu ! Je suis heureuse aussi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir !

-Trêve de bavardage ! Nikushimi ! Tu es prêt à te battre ?

-Bien sur ! Mais ne devrions-nous pas laisser cette Fuyu en vie ?

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, elle est le genre de fille de Mugen-sama !

-*Mugen ! Il a bien dit Mugen ! Amoureux de Fuyu ! Fuyu femme de Mugen ! Mugen à moi ! Pas Fuyu ! Fuyu Mal*

-Fuyu, tu veux me prendre Mugen ! C'est ca ! Avoue !

-Non mais je… Yume… Je ne veux…

-Cesse de mentir ! Je suis sure que tu l'as toujours aimé !

-Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se batte Yume ! Ce sont ces deux la qui…

Pendant ce temps ! Uchu avait commencé à se battre contre son ombre ! Le problème avec celle-ci C'était qu'elle connaissait tout d'Uchu et était 2 fois plus forte ! Le jeune héros avait du mal à donner des coups a son adversaire qui ripostait à la moindre de ses attaques. Il tentait tout ! Désespérément jusqu'au moment où il eu une idée mais cela encourait des risques qui seraient irréversibles…

Tandis que du coté de Kasai, le combat battait de son plein ! Kasai voulait se dépêcher et donc utilisait tous les meilleurs sorts ! Par chance, il put toucher son adversaire… La chance était avec lui.

Mais pour Ginko, les choses se compliquaient :

-Kasai, que fais-tu ? Pourquoi sors-tu ton épée ?

-Mais parce que je te déteste ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de te tuer !

-Ka…Kasai ! Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait ! Kasai ! Reprends-toi !

-Prépare-toi à te battre ! Car ce sera un combat a mort !

-Nooooooooooooooon ! Je ne veux pas ! Je… Je peux pas t'affronter ! Pas toi !

-Alors je vais te faire souffrir ! Ca me fera encore plus plaisir !

-Sniffff !

Du coté des filles rien ne va plus non plus :

-Yume ! Arrêtes, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mugen ! C'est notre ennemi !

-Menteuse ! Tu veux le garder pour toi !

-Elle se bat bien la deuxième ! Il faudrait que l'autre se mette aussi à faire quelque chose ! Tu n'aurais pas une idée Nikushimi ?

-Attends Waru, je vais la sonder ! Hum… J'ai une idée ! Hey Yume c'est ca ?

-Heu oui !

-Tu sais, j'te comprends pas, tu te bats pour Mugen-sama alors que tu es amoureuse du Rave Master ! Je t'ai entendu le dire dans les W-C !

-Quooooooooooooi ! Tu… avec Uchu ?

-Hein mais non… Et ne la fais pas à moi ! C'est toi la coupable ! Je sais pas se qu'il raconte, mais c'est pas ma faute si Uchu a des sentiments pour moi !

-Tu vas le payer Yume…

Pendant ce temps, Kasai commence à avoir des problèmes ! Il commence à fatiguer et n'a plus beaucoup de force ! Il espère se dépêcher mais n'y arrive pas ! Ses flammes ne produisent aucun effet sur son ennemi. Il est à bout mais il reste debout. Quand a Shinda, lui, décide d'invoquer un mort vivant…

-Tu es prêt de passer aux choses sérieuses ? Guerrier de feu ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Un cercueil ?

-Oui, mon Dark Bring me permet de faire revivre le corps des morts !

-Contre n'importe quelle personnes que tu vas ….

-EHEH !

-Tu n'as pas osé !

- Et bien si !

- C'est Shiba et…

-EHEH !

-Gale-jii-chan !

Alors que pour tous les amis d'Uchu, la situation semble compliquée ! Une lueur d'espoir apparaît pour nos amis… Mais arrivera-t-elle à temps ?

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre avec Warlock Cinco (part 2)**

Chaque membres du groupe étaient grièvement blessé par les membres de Warlock Cinco. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop fort pour les adolescents. Kasai tentait de lutter contre deux revenants, Shiba et Gale Glory, et cela était un combat fort bien difficile pour lui, notamment au niveau psychologique. Devoir « tuer » des hommes comme eux de nouveaux, cette idée le rendait malade. Mais avait-il le choix ? s'il ne faisait pas ça, il ne pourrait pas aller secourir Ginko, ni aider son meilleur ami Uchu pour vaincre Mugen… Que faire dans ces moments-là…

-Père… Que ferais-tu, toi, dans ce cas-là ?

Kasai était à moitié mort, à terre, il essayait encore de se lever, mais ses forces le quittait peu à peu, il voyait de plus en plus trouble et il sentait perdre conscience.

-Père… Aide-moi… S'il-te-plaît…

Gale le tenait par le col, suspendu. Le coup final s'approchait pour l'adolescent des flammes. Etait-ce fini ? Etait-ce tout ce dont il était capable ? Kasai ouvrit une nouvelle vois les yeux. Voir son grand-père, le modèle de son père, dans un tel état, avec des expressions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le Gale Glory dont il en avait entendu parler… Si son père avait vu ça, pourrait-il croire à ce visage qui reflétait la folie et le plaisir de tuer, exactement comme celui de Rushia à l'époque…

Gale prépara son coup final, ce coup d'épée qu'allait tuer Kasai ?

Le combat que devait livrer Ginko était déjà presque terminé. Elle était à moitié consciente, et son visage était en larme. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce que lui faisait Kasai, elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était passé du côté ennemi… Il était surement possédé, ça ne pouvait être que la seule solution… Mais que faire alors ? Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre cet homme… Elle n'en avait ni la force nécessaire, ni l'envie de lever la main et tenter de le blesser, et où était l'homme qui le manipulait... ?

-Kasai… Je t'en prie… Reprends-toi… Kasai…

-Pardonne-moi, mais je vais prendre le plaisir de te finir, Ginko !

La jeune fille ne pouvait croire que son ami, que lui, Kasai, puisse dire de telles choses… Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de tels mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible.

-Adieu, Ginko !

Fuyu et Yume étaient à bout de force. Cela faisait depuis un certain moment qu'elles se battaient, et elles commençaient à ressentir la fatigue, puisant toutes les deux dans leur réserves de magies.

-L'espoir à complètement disparu pour ces jeunes gens. Nous avons gagnés je pense.

-D'après ce que me disent les autres, ils sont bientôt mort eux aussi, ils attendent juste le coup final.

-C'est drôle non ? Ils se font tuer par des êtres qui leurs sont chères.

-L'irone de la vie.

Les deux jeunes filles n'arrivaient plus à tenir debout, mais désiraient toujours continuer à vouloir éliminer l'autre. Pour des sentiments qu'elles avaient envers deux hommes, elles étaient en train de s'entretuer.

-Je… Je ne te laisserai pas Mugen…

-Je… Je ne te pardonnerais pas… de me voler… Uchu…

Elles étaient à bout de souffle, leur gorge était sèche, et n'arrivait plus à parler. Leur vue se troublait, leurs membres tremblaient, fatigués de tous ces coups et de fournir autant d'effort. Elles n'avaient strictement plus aucune force, pourtant, elles trouvaient le courage de se relever, leurs sentiments étaient elle que cela leur fournissaient la puissance nécessaire pour tenir face à leur adversaire.

-Elles sont plutôt spectaculaire… Elles n'ont plus aucune énergie et pourtant…

-Nous avons de la chance qu'elles se battent entre elle. On aurait surement perdu.

Uchu avait prit sa décision. S'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Surement que les autres allaient l'enguirlander pour son acte stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser battre par sa propre ombre. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Entre eux deux, il était bien moins fort, et il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Elle se déplaçait si vite, elle le prévoyait si bien, et elle frappait si fort. Comment gagner face à soi-même en plus fort ? C'était strictement impossible.

-Si c'était mes parents… Ils auraient surement gagnés, eux. Je ne peux pas perdre… Pour eux, pour mes amis, et pour Rave… Il faut que je le fasse !

L'ombre continua à l'attaquer de part et d'autre. Son corps était en lambeau, il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout sans l'aide de son épée, où il s'appuyait dessus pour se soutenir.

-Pardonne-moi, Rave… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me portes…

-Petit… Tu n'as plus d'espoir… C'est terminé. Tes amis aussi vont bientôt mourir, vous vous retrouverez tous au paradis, soyez en heureux.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Rave, je t'en prie !

Uchu leva son épée, mais au lieu de la pointer vers son ombre, il se visa lui-même. L'ombre ne voulut pas le laisser faire et alla l'attaquer pour empêcher son acte.

-L'espoir a peut-être vraiment disparu… Mais on ne se laissera pas vaincre comme ça… Nous sommes les enfants de la génération qui s'est battue pour sauver le monde, tout repose sur nous ! On ne doit pas les décevoir !

Alors qu'Uchu pensa que c'était bientôt terminé pour lui, une silhouette, se déplaçant extrêmement rapidement interrompit sans geste, et renvoya l'ombre. Uchu s'écroula, ayant prit toute son énergie pour faire cette action.

-Uchu ! Ca va ?

Cette voix ? Il la connaissait, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu à l'époque… Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, sa vue était complètement embuée.

Kasai retomba sur le sol froid. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune blessure. Etait-il encore vivant ? Ou était-ce la mort qui faisait cette effet-là ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il tenta de se lever, mais son corps était bien trop douloureux. Il comprit alors qu'il faisait toujours partit du monde des vivants.

-Ca va, Kasai ?

Une fois féminine ? Elle ressemblait tellement à celle de Ginko… Mais elle semblait plus mature. Ginko en adulte ? Il leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de vor Reina, la mère de Ginko, devant lui, ayant repoussé Gale. Alors c'est elle qui l'avait sauvé ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à se libérer ?

-Reina-san ?

-Ne parle pas, et laisse les grands s'en occuper.

-Pardonnez-moi…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Jouer avec la vie de ces deux hommes. Vraiment, notre ennemi n'a aucun gout.

L'adversaire n'était pas satisfait, car premièrement, Reina, l'une des personnes qu'il retenait prisonnier s'était libéré, mais en plus, elle perturbait son plan et venait d'interrompre son jeu. Kasai, qui avait retrouvé du poil de la bête, se releva, et se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer.

-Cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Ceux qui sont devant moi ne sont pas Shiba et Gale ! Ils ne feraient jamais une telle chose de leur vivant ! Je vais te faire payer de bafouer leur honneur !

Ginko qui pensait que son heure était venue, fut surprise d'être toujours vivante. Au-dessus d'elle, elle vit le dos d'une certaine personne. Au premier coup d'œil, elle ne reconnut pas qui c'était, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit bien les yeux, elle vit alors son père, qui l'avait protégé de la dernière attaque ennemie.

-Ginko ! Je t'avais bien dit de te méfier des hommes !

-O…Oto-san ?

-Par contre, déjà que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Kasai… Mais si en plus ce type reprends son image pour en créer un parfait enfoiré, ça ne va pas aller !

Musica, le Silver Claimer venait d'arriver à son tour, porter secours à sa fille Ginko. Il venait de dématérialisé le Kasai qu'avait crée Uso. Musica n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre des filles ou des enfants, mais la souffrance qu'elle avait provoquée à sa fille était inadmissible, et il n'allait pas se retenir pour lui régler son compte.

-Que t'es l'apparence d'une gamine de 10 ans, je m'en fiche. Mais je vais te faire payer pour ce que t'as fait à ma fille !

-O-oto-san… Comment est-ce possible… que tu sois là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginko… C'est bien moi, c'était ce groupe qui nous gardait, ta mère et moi, mais ils ont un peu oublié de renforcer la garde quand ils sont partis s'occuper de vous…

-Je suis tellement heureuse… Oto-san

Ginko retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle n'arrivait pas à coucher sa joie de retrouver son père, et de savoir que sa mère était aussi là, venu les aider. Elle se releva et se donna une baffe mentale pour se ressaisir, elle n'allait surtout pas pleurer devant son ennemie. Ils devaient encore en terminer pour pleurer de joie car le combat n'était pas encore fini.

-Je suis content de pouvoir me battre avec ma fille !

-Moi de même, oto-san !

Fuyu et Yume se battaient toujours entre elle, mais quelque chose avait changé dans leur regard, chose que n'avaient pas remarqué leurs ennemis. Elles étaient en train de charger une attaque magique, surement la dernière attaque des deux jeunes filles, pensait Nikushimi et Waru.

-Leur combat va arriver enfin à son terme. Elles étaient plutôt puissantes.

-Que c'est idiot de s'entretuer pour une histoire d'amour. Mugen-sama a raison, les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde.

Alors que les deux ennemis souriaient pour leur victoire probable, les deux jeunes filles lancèrent leur attaque, non sur elles, mais sur leurs véritables adversaires. Waru le remarqua en premier, surpris.

-Nikushima ! Attention !

-Qu- ?

L'attaque eut lieu et détruisit une bonne partie du lieu où les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient. Contente de leur attaque collective, elles se tapèrent dans la main.

-Comme si on allait se faire avoir si facilement, bande d'idiots ! s'exclama Yume

-Vous ne pouvez pas piéger de cette manière deux meilleures amies qui se comprennent à l'aide d'un seul regard. Rajouta Fuyu

-Sales gamines…

-Vous nous avez bien eu, mais vous devez être épuisée, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces coups pris et cette magie utilisée vous a surement fatigué.

Nikishima était plutôt en colère, alors que Waru gardait malgrè tout son calme. La victoire, même si elle ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, était toujours à porter de main pour eux, vu l'état de leur deux adversaires. Les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent à reprendre le combat, et cette fois, contre les bons ennemis

-En sondant votre esprit, je pourrais connaître tous ce que vous allez faire.

-Les jeunes filles, sachez que vous ne nous donnerez plus un seul coup ! Vous m'avez bien surpris car je ne faisais plus attention, mais c'est terminé maintenant !

-Il suffit juste de se battre sans réfléchir ! Sache que je peux être douée à ce genre de chose ! (je ne suis pas la fille d'Elie pour rien)

-Yume, une fois qu'on en aura terminé avec eux… Tu m'expliqueras ta phrase méchante de tout à l'heure par rapport aux sentiments d'Uchu !

-Oups… J'ai dit ça comme ça moi…

Suite…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre avec Warlock Cinco (part 3)**

L'espoir était revenu pour tous les adolescents. Ce sentiments leurs permit de retrouver des forces et du courage. Les Warlock Cinco ne comprenaient pas se qu'il se passait et commençait à douter sur le fait de leur victoire.

Yume et Fuyu commencèrent à allier leur pouvoir ! Fuyu créa un barrage aquatique tel un tsunami fonçant vers ses ennemis. Grace à cette technique, Nikushimi ne put sonder l'esprit des deux jeunes filles qui s'élancèrent au plus vite vers lui ! Elles utilisèrent la technique spéciale « Yu-Fu »

-Vas-y Fuyu ! Lance ton attaque !

-D'accord ! Ouragan aquatique !

-Ahah ! Nous n'avons rien senti ! Mais…. Pourquoi a-t-elle attaquée son amie ?

-Je ne la vois plus ! Elle est trop haute !

-Fais attention !

-Regardez en haut les moches !

-Hein? Cu… Culot…

- Waru! Fais attention!

-AETHERIOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Yu-Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Les deux filles avaient réussi à mettre KO Waru ! Elles étaient heureuses ! Il ne leur restait plus que Nikushimi à battre pour pouvoir retrouver leurs amis !

Pendant ce temps, Ginko et son père Musica se battait contre Uso ! Celui après avoir perdu son illusion avait vieilli de 10 ans. Il était dépité que son plan ne soit pas marché. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait encore pleins d'idées derrière la tête.

-Mince… Mon mensonge n'a pas marché et même avec toute ma puissance, je ne pourrai pas battre ce Musica ! Mais pour battre Musica, il suffit de…

-Que se passe-t-il Oto-san ?

-Attention Ginko !

-MUSICAAAA ! Mouhahaha !

-Hein mais lequel est Oto-san ? Il y en a deux qui se battent !

-Ginko ! C'est moi ton père ! Aide-moi s'il te plait !

-Non Ginko ! Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est un menteur ! S'il te plait !

Pour Kasai et Reina, le combat avançait vite. La mère de Ginko attaquait sans relâche Shiba qui n'arrivait pas à esquiver tout les coups. En effet, celui-ci n'était pas à sa pleine puissance n'ayant palus les Rave avec lui. Elle utilisait son argent pour le mettre hors d'Etat de nuire jusqu'à le rendre à l'état de poussière. Kasai quand a lui avait du mal à toucher son adversaire, Gale. Il utilisait toute sa puissance de feu pour l'attaquer.

-Je ne peux pas perdre ! Je ne dois pas perdre devant Reina ! Sinon je serai déshonoré ! J'aurai trop honte de… Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ca ! Je vais gagner !

Tout d'un coup ses flammes commencèrent à changer de couleur. Elles devinrent argentées. Kasai ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait ! Etait-ce un coup de Shinda ?

Uchu commença à reprendre ses esprits quand il remarqua que le combat continuait. Quelqu'un se battait contre Kage. Quelqu'un de très puissant ! Il ne put le reconnaître car il portait une capuche lui cachant le visage. Kage remarqua qu'Uchu s'était réveillé. Il était en grande difficulté face au guerrier qu'il combattait et se voyait mal affronter une deuxième personne en même temps.

Du coté de Ginko, les choses allait mal. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de peur de faire du mal a son vrai père jusqu'au moment où…

-Oto-san, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je… J'ai fait… J'ai fait l'amour avec Kasai !

-Pourquoi m'en parles tu maintenant ! Tu ne vois pas que je me bats !

-Quoi ! Ginko ! Non ! Dis-moi que c'est faux !

- Pousse-toi Oto-san ! Je sais qui attaquer maintenant !

Ginko utilisa ses pouvoirs attaquant le faux Musica. Elle le reconnu car il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle ait fait l'amour avec Kasai, ce qui était totalement improbable. En même temps, Uso reprit encore 10 ans. Cette fois-ci c'en était trop pour lui, il voulait utiliser la puissance de son Dark Bring mais…

-Ginko ! Es tu prête à me faire confiance ?

-Comment ca, Oto-san !

-Prends ma main ! Ce sort, je ne l'ai fait qu'avec ta mère mais je suis sur qu'on va y arriver tout les deux !

-Tu veux… utiliser les liens argenté ?

-Oui ! Tu es devenue plus forte ! Je suis sur qu'on y arrivera !

Kasai, quant à lui, senti sa force augmenter. Il commença à foncer vers Gale avec ses flammes argentées. Il donna un coup de poing tellement puissant que Gale fut projeté sur le mur. Celui-ci se releva. Kasai s'était déjà élancé quand il remarqua que le corps bougeait différemment. Kasai s'arrêta et remarqua que…

-Qu'est ce que je fais la ? Ne devrais-je pas être mort ?

-Gale-jii-san ! Tu… Tu es vivant ?

-Jii-san ? Combien de temps s'est écoulé? Mais… Tu es le portrait craché de Shuda !

-Gale-jii-san !

- Tu es… mon petit fils ? Shuda s'est….

Fuyu et Yume étaient à bout de force. Elles n'en pouvaient plus mais continuaient quand même à se battre. Il ne leur restait pourtant plus qu'un ennemi mais il arrivait à les sonder et donc à prévoir leur coup… Pourtant les filles remarquaient bien qu'il commençait à avoir des signes de faiblesses. Elles méttèrent donc tout ce qu'il leurs restait de pouvoir dans une dernière attaque. Elle commençait à charger leur coup quand….

De leur coté, Uchu et l'inconnu était en train de donner une raclée à Kage. Celui-ci n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser son Dark Bring et était surmener. Il sentait aussi que ses compagnons étaient vraiment en difficulté.

-Inconnu, tu as détruit mes plans ! Sache que cette action ne sera pas impunie ! Je reviendrais ! Encore plus puissant et je vous détruirais tous ! Sans exception !

D'un seul coup tout les Warlock Cinco réapparurent. Ils étaient tous en mauvaise état et étaient content de partir. Kage lança un sort et tous disparurent dans une fumée noire.

Pendant ce temps…

-Gale-jii-chan ! Pourquoi tu es en train de disparaître !

- Je… je ne crois que tout est en train de revenir en ordre... Je vais retourner au paradis !

-Non ! Gale-jii-san ! On a tant de chose à se dire ! Ne pars pas !

-Kasai ! C'est ca ? Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré ! Je ne l'oublierai pas ! La haut !

-Noooooooooooooooon ! Gale-jii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Kasai ! Je crois que je vois Uchu ! Nous sommes en train de revenir dans l'infirmerie !

-Ah… *sèche ses larmes*

-Oto-san! On a réussi! Mais on n'a même pas eu le temps d'utiliser les liens argentés !

-Je suis content de te retrouver ! Mais j'espère que ce que tu as dit n'était pas vrai !

-Oto-san ! Je sais exactement comment tu allais réagir Tu sais j'ai grandi ! Je peux faire ce que je veux ! Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait….

-Tu resteras toujours ma petite fille ! Oh ! Regarde ! Nous retournons au point de départ ! Je vois Reina et… Kasai…. Encore lui !

-Bon Yume ! Il va falloir maintenant m'expliquer la !

-Fu… Fuyu ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'aime vraiment pas M…

-TU SORS EN COUPLE AVEC UCHU ?

- Hein ? Euh…. Non ! Pour moi c'est juste un ami ! Tu sais je ne vais pas te le piquer !

-Yume… Je l'ai bien remarqué ! Uchu est proche de toi ! Il aime bien ton humour… je suis sure que…

-Tiens ! Regarde voilà le groupe ! Hey mais on dirait Reina et Musica ! Mais qui est l'autre personne ? Il est en train de parler à Uchu !

-Bon il va falloir que tu m'expliques qui tu es ! J'aimerai vraiment remercier la personne qui m'a sauvé !

-C'est que… je ne préfère pas…

Uchu n'entendit rien et enleva la capuche de l'inconnu révélant ainsi son identité.

-Toi ! Tu es…

-Onii-san ! Tu es bien Onii-san ! N'est ce pas ?

-Yume ! C'est que…

-Alors c'est lui Jellal ?

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Une soirée comme les autres**

Yume était bien surprise de revoir son frère ici. Combien de temps ne l'avait-elle plus revue ? Dans son plus récent souvenir de lui, elle devait n'avoir pas loin de 3 ans avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu l'oublier, son grand frère qui l'avait toujours protégée…

-Nii-chan…Pourquoi as-tu disparu tout ce temps… ?

-Yume… Pardonne-moi

-C'est donc toi, Jellal… On aimerait bien savoir pourquoi t'as disparu si tôt !

-Uchu, Yume… S'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, laissez-le tranquille.

-Mais on veut savoir aussi pourquoi il se cache !

-C'est pas grave si nii-chan ne veut rien dire, chacun a le droit à ses secrets… Mais maintenant il est de retour, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Nii-chan, tu vas rester avec nous, hein ? On doit retrouver nos parents qui ont disparu, tu pourras nous aider !

-Désolé… Je ne peux pas rester avec vous tous… Je dois régler quelque chose avant…

Chacun se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Uchu désirait connaître la raison de la disparition de Jellal, qui n'était âgé, à cette époque-là, que de 6 ans. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas comme pour leurs parents, mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas lié tout ça. De plus, il était vexé. Kasai l'avait empêchait de faire cracher le morceau à son sauveur, et en ce moment il lui boudait. Et ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa situation et son humeur. C'était Fuyu, elle était devenue distante par rapport à lui, et il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi. Vraiment, il n'avait que des questions en têtes, et ça l'énervait bien. Malgré tout, le groupe en profita pour s'amuser et aller au parc d'attraction pour fêter le retour de Musica et Reina, et d'avoir revue Jellal. Ginko était aux anges, et elle avait demandé à son père de l'entraîner au combat à partir de demain. Celui-ci n'était pas pour, ne voulant pas que sa fille à lui ne se batte et s'abime. Reina se moquait de cette façon surprotectrice de s'occuper de sa fille, ce qui énervait bien Musica. Quant à Kasai, il était plutôt heureux de voir Ginko réunit avec ses parents de nouveau, mais gardait en lui le fait qu'il avait revu Shiba et Gale, son grand-père…

-Gale-jii-chan… Pourquoi… J'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes avec nous toi aussi…

-Kasai ?

-Ginko ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu devrais rester avec tes parents, maintenant que tu les retrouve enfin…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai envie de rester avec toi, ce soir.

-Tu ne veux pas aller t'amuser avec les autres au parc d'attraction ?

-Et toi ?

-…

-Kasai, je te connais très bien tu sais ! Depuis le temps qu'on s'est rencontré… Je sais que tu caches quelque chose au fond de toi, et qui te chagrine.

-Ginko… Je…

-Alors, pour cette soirée, je vais rester avec toi, et pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te soutenir.

-Ginko… Je… J'ai vu Shiba et Gale-jii-chan… Mon adversaire à oser les manipuler… j'aurais tant désiré que Gale-jii-chan reste encore avec nous…

Kasai recommençait à pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout devant Ginko, de se montrer si faible. Mais elle l'avait accepté à bras ouvert et lui ne pouvait plus tenir.

Le reste du groupe avait laissé les deux jeunes gens tranquilles ensemble, ne voulant certainement pas les déranger. Uchu était un peu jaloux… Mais comment faisait bien Kasai ? C'était juré, il allait commencer à prendre les choses sérieuses, pour ne pas être devancé par son meilleur ami !

-Fuyu ! Tu veux bien qu'on fasse les manèges ensembles ?

-Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ? Parce que Yume ne voulait pas faire les manèges avec moi, elle dit qu'elle veut profiter de son frère.

-Je vais rester avec toi toute la soirée, Fuyu !

Et c'est comme ça qu'Uchu allait subir la plus douloureuse étape de sa vie : il ignorait les goûts de manège de son amie d'enfance, et la suivait avec inconscience, heureux d'être seul à seul avec la demoiselle. Au début, tout se déroulait parfaitement bien : stand de tir, d'attrape-peluche, mais après les avoir tous fait, l'avoir presque ruiné en argent de poches, elle l'emmena dans les grandes attractions, celles à sensation fortes.

-Dit, tu veux bien qu'on fasse celle-là aussi ? C'est la plus célèbre maison hanté qu'existe dans le monde ! Je veux vraiment l'essayer !

-Hein ? Heu… Bien s-sûr… T-tout ce que tu voudras, Fuyu…

Uchu comprit soudainement pourquoi Yume avait délaissé Fuyu, même si elles étaient meilleures amies… Même si c'était pour profiter de son frère, c'était aussi pour survivre. Il avait entendu dire, par Fuyu elle-même qui lui avait déjà fait le coup, qu'elle supportait très mal tous ces engins non magiques, et qui pourtant, faisait la même chose, elle disait mot pour mot « j'ai pas confiance, c'est pas magique… Ça peut casser à tout moment… J'ai vraiment pas confiance en ce truc…». Et maintenant, lui, un homme-dragon, allait devoir à son tour, supporter ces engins de malheurs, alors que par nature, il y tenait mal. Uchu paya les tickets et rentra dans le manège. A première vue, ça semblait allait doucement… Après tout, c'était juste une maison hantée, le principe, c'est de faire peur, et non d'aller vite… Mais il avait tout faux, ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était la plus célèbre du monde. Sur le panneau qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de lire, il parait qu'elle a été faite en partie par les mages de Mildian, et cela pouvait offrir des surprises, plutôt moyenne pour certains. Le manège commença vraiment son tour, et à ce moment-là, on entendit un cri jusqu'à l'autre bout du parc d'attraction.

Une fois sortit de cette maison hantée, Fuyu était encore toute pleine d'énergie, alors qu'Uchu commençait à être vidé de ses forces.

-Je me demande qui était le gars qui avait crié à nous briser les tympans, vraiment… quel craintif !

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour… Valait mieux cacher la vérité de sa trouille avec ces genres de choses… mais cela voulait dire aussi qu'il allait devoir encore en supporter d'autre. Le prochain manège était vraiment du 100% sensation forte. Un grand huit jamais vu auparavant. Cette fois, Uchu prit la peine de lire le panneau, et lu qu'il durait un bon quart d'heure. A la vue de la durée, il pâlit à vue d'œil, mais tenta de reprendre pleinement de ses moyens, ne voulant rien montrer à Fuyu. Pour s'auto-encourager, il se dit que comme ça, peut-être qu'il ne craindrait plus les moyens de transport. Il prit place avec son amie, confiant, et le manège débuta. Mais qui l'eut cru qu'il y avait, en plus des boucles, des sauts entre certaines railles et voir pire. Pendant un quart d'heure… Ce fut l'enfer pour l'adolescent. Vraiment, c'était pour Fuyu qu'il faisait ça !

Après une bonne dizaine d'attraction de ce genre, Fuyu avait enfin finit par décider de partir, vidé d'argent. Uchu salua le bon Dieu que cela se termina, il y avait du bon d'être pauvre.

Du côté de Yume et Jellal, cette dernière avait emmené son frère au jeu des pièces, où il fallait en placer pour faire tomber des cadeaux. Ca ressemblait beaucoup au casino pour la jeune fille, et elle avait envie d'y jouer. Elle guetta celui qui avait le plus de cadeau et le plus de chance d'en faire tomber, et commença la partie… qui dura au moins deux heures. Jellal était sidéré devant cette volonté de faire tomber des cadeaux aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres, mais il était aussi surpris de voir sa chance au jeu, comme sa mère.

-Yume… Tu es aussi têtue que maman.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nii-chan, c'est génétique !

« Je suis sensé ne pas m'en inquiéter ? »

-Dis, nii-chan… Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra tous rester ensemble, comme une famille… Je veux plus qu'on soit tous séparés…

-Yume… Je…

-Ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas nous le dire… Je veux juste savoir si un jour, tout sera comme avant….

Yume se trouvait à ce moment-là, dos à son frère. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Mais que pouvait-elle cacher à son frère, lui, qui même en l'ayant vu la dernière fois du haut de ses trois ans, la connaissait par cœur. Il l'a tira et la serra dans ses bras, tel un grand frère qui rassurait sa petite sœur.

-Pardonne-moi Yume… pardonne-moi… Tout ne redeviendra surement pas comme avant. Mais je te promets qu'on sera tous de nouveaux réunis…

-C'est une promesse hein ?

-Oui, c'est une promesse, que je tiendrais quoiqu'il arrive.

Yume en fut vraiment heureuse. Elle se hâtait vraiment la fin de tout ceci, et revivre avec son frère. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'un homme venait de tout entendre de la discussion, comme d'autres avaient espionné les autres membres du groupes et étaient repartis, incognito, comme ils étaient arrivés.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Séparation…**

Cela faisait quelques jours que le Rave Master et ses amis se reposaient. Ils décidèrent donc de repartir à la majorité. A la majorité car Kasai, ne voulait plus partir. Il n'avait plus le moral et ne voulait pas repartir. Ginko ne pouvait rien y faire, il déprimait. Elle aussi était triste de voir son amour dans cet état. Elle voulait pourtant partager sa joie de s'être améliorée au combat avec son père mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Musica et Reina avaient décidé de laisser les adolescents seuls, se mettant en route vers Symphonia pour préparer le combat entre Uchu et Mugen. Yume, elle restait le plus clair de son temps avec son frère, car celui-ci avait décidé qu'il ne resterait pas avec eux, ayant des « choses à régler ».

Fuyu, elle était toute heureuse d'avoir fait les montagnes russes, tandis qu'Uchu ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'éloignait de lui.

Le groupe partait en destination d'Aphtalis, la ville la plus proche d'où ils étaient mais aussi à la limite du nouveau territoire des Demons Cards contrôlé par Mugen. Kasai ne voulant parler à personne tenant la carte, indiquant seulement le chemin à suivre. Cependant, cela ne convenait pas à tout le monde…

-Eh ! Kasai ! Tu vas te bouger oui ?

-Uchu, je suis pas d'humeur, laisse-moi !

-Oh ! Allez, on est tous ensemble ! Profite-en ! Surtout que Ginko n'est plus avec ses parents !

-Mais Uchu ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu m'énerves !

-Mais calme-toi vieux ! J'essaye seulement de te remonter le moral !

-Tu le fais exprès Uchu ! Je ne veux pas te parler ! Tu le comprends ?

-Okay Mec, c'est bon, ça me soule, j'arrête de te parler !

-Merci !

-Ohlala ! Ca ne se passe pas bien entre les deux amis ! En plus, je co… commence à voir des sushis ! Bizarre !

En entendant cela, le groupe décida de se poser et de manger pour le bien commun de tous, ayant peur des dents de Yume. L'ambiance était tendue et personne ne parla à table. Les garçons, qui d'habitude mettaient l'ambiance ne se parlaient pas et n'avaient pas envie de parler. Seul Yume et Jellal se chuchotaient des choses, on ne sait quoi.

Le périple reprit et le groupe marchait depuis des heures. Tout le monde commençait à être fatigué. Mais, d'un seul coup, Plue se réveilla de la tête d'Uchu et commença à courir dans une direction tandis que le groupe allait dans une autre.

-Les amis, je crois qu'on devrait suivre Plue ! Il avait réussi à me guider lors de forêt hantée ! lança Uchu

-Je… Je ne sais pas dit Fuyu, que dit la carte Kasai ?

-La carte dit que nous devons aller dans cette direction, si vous voulez faire confiance à une larve comme Plue ! Allez-y ! Faite comme Uchu !

- T'as pas fini de mordre sur tout ce qu'il bouge Kasai ? En plus, traiter Plue de larve !

-C'est vrai ! C'est un jaguar à deux bosses !

-Bref ! J'en ai assez, moi je vous laisse ! Je vais suivre Plue ! Qui veulent, me suive !

Tout le monde était embarrassé de devoir choisir entre Kasai et Uchu mais tout le monde choisit de faire confiance à la carte. Uchu partit donc seul dans la direction de Plue, le rejoignant.

Uchu avait fait pourtant le bon choix, une demi-heure après la séparation entre celui-ci et le groupe, il était arrivé à l'entrée d'Aphtalis ! Il était heureux et content d'avoir suivi Plue. Enfin il allait pouvoir se poser. Surtout qu'avec les tensions entre lui et Kasai. Pourtant, il se sentait mal d'avoir laissé ses amis alors qu'eux étaient perdus. Il décida donc de rebrousser chemin pour essayer de les retrouver.

Et Uchu a bien fait d'aller les chercher car Kasai ne savait plus où il était. Perdu ! Voilà le seul mot qu'il avait en tête. Mais ne voulant pas l'avouer à ses compagnons, ils avançaient, s'enfonçant encore plus dans des territoires abandonnés de civilisation.

Mais ces territoires étaient réputés pour être un repère de gens malhonnêtes et peu scrupuleuses, ce que ne savait pas Kasai ! Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le groupe arriva dans un cul de sac. Devant se trouvait le vide et la mer. Il était en haut d'une falaise. « Aussi grand que l'Endless » disait Jellal. Et pour le malheur du groupe, Mugen arriva. Mais personne n'avait peur, car même si Uchu, le Rave Master n'était pas là, Jellal, le grand frère de Yume, qui était tout aussi puissant que lui, voir même plus était présent. Jellal dit à ses cadets de rester derrière lui. Le combat allait commencer.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à ma sœur !

-Tu te fais trop de certitudes !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je sais que je peux te battre !

-En garde ! Jellal Fernandez !

Au départ, les deux adversaires étaient à peu près du même niveau, mais rapidement, Jellal commençait à s'épuiser ! Ses coups ne donnaient rien.

Après quelques minutes, Jellal était épuisé. Il avait utilisé tous ses sorts, tel que la Magie du Corps Céleste, Grand Char ou encore Explosion Céleste. Bref, les adolescents ne pouvaient plus rester passifs, ils décidèrent d'attaquer en groupe Mugen qui n'était pas du tout affaibli. Tous sauf Yume. Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir entre son frère et cette personne pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Son frère était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne bouge pas.

Les minutes passèrent et les adolescents étaient en piteuse état. Seul Yume ne pouvait pas bouger…

Mugen se rapprocha d'elle et…

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas aidé tes amis ?

-C'est… c'est que…

-Aurais-tu quelques choses à me dire ?

-Sur… Sur quoi ?

-Ton frère croyait qu'il pourrait te protéger mais je vais lui montrer qu'il avait tort en te tuant !

Mugen commençait à lever son épée. Jellal et Fuyu regardaient la scène où Yume allait mourir, impuissant… Ginko était inconsciente et ne bougeait plus, tandis que Kasai, en voulant toujours à Uchu n'en pouvait plus de la vie. Il attendait qu'on lui donne le coup de grâce. Voyant cela, Fuyu révoltée lança:

-Uchu ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! On a besoin de toiiiiiiiii !

A ces mots, celui qui se faisait attendre arriva sur les lieux, tout essoufflé mais prêt à se battre. Il se précipita sur Mugen qui lâcha son épée. Yume ne pouvait plus bouger, elle restait inerte ne disant que « Sushi » et quelques fois « Maki ».

Le combat entre Uchu et Mugen commença. Les deux adversaires se battaient tel deux lions dans une arène qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Ils se battaient, donnant toutes leurs forces. Mais à un moment, Uchu s'arrêta…

-T'en as pas assez de ta comédie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je vais te tu…

-Cesse ce petit jeu ! Mugen m'aurait déjà battu depuis longtemps ! Alors dit-nous qui es-tu réellement !

-Je vois, je t'ai sous-estimé Rave Master !

Le corps de Mugen commençait à devenir de la boue. Et à la place, le corps d'un scientifique surgit !

Celui-ci était plutôt grand, avait une allure de gentleman mais tenait toujours une seringue dans la main… Son visage n'exprimait aucuns sentiments… Il ne parlait plus. Uchu essaya de lui parler mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche à part cette phrase : « Toi et tes amis allez mourir. »

A ces mots, Uchu fonça vers son ennemi. Il l'avait touché mais son poing commençait à rentrer dans le corps du scientifique qui devenait boueux.

-Dark Bring au pouvoir de la Boue.

-De la boue ?

-Toi et tes amis allez mourir !

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je les protégerai tous !

-Toi et tes amis allez mourir !

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'Uchu se battait. Il commençait à être épuisé à utiliser Rave et ses sorts de Dragons. Mais il continuait de se battre lorsque son ennemi s'élança vers Kasai qui ne bougeait plus pour aller le tuer. Voyant cela et voyant que Kasai n'allait pas riposter, Uchu dans un dernier élan attrapa le scientifique et tous deux tombèrent de la falaise, plongeant dans l'eau.

Fuyu, Jellal et Kasai regardèrent la scène d'en haut. Le corps du scientifique devenait boue et se diluait dans l'eau. Il était en train de disparaître.

Mais ils ne virent pas le corps d'Uchu remonter, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes et toujours rien. Fuyu commençait à s'inquiéter et elle avait raison, car ils attendirent pendant des heures mais le corps n'est jamais remonté.

Alors dans l'agonie, Fuyu cria :

-UCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

-Maki !

A suivre…

* * *

Bon à partir de là, les chapitres seront scindés en deux, en partie A et B, moi, je m'occuperais des A, tandis que le camarade fera les B, et ce jusqu'au chapitre 14 (non inclus).

J'espère que jusqu'à maintenant les chapitres vous auront plus (je ne sais jamais écrire ce mot ). Sachez qu'on est encore loin de la fin, alors on compte sur votre soutient et j'espère que ça ne vous lassera pas !


	10. Chapter 10

Voila après une petite absence la suite de notre fiction. Les chapitres sont divisés en partir à partir de maintenant, donc les chapitres partie A, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, les parties B, mon ami ~

* * *

**Chapitre 10A : Une flamme fragile**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Uchu avait disparu, après sa chute depuis la falaise. Ginko n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, soutenu par celui qu'elle aimait. Fuyu n'était pas dans un meilleur état et elle regrettait plus que tout de son comportement envers lui… Yume, elle, n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, et se perdait totalement avec ses sentiments. Son frère était encore un peu rester avec le groupe et ne disait rien. Silencieux, il s'inquiétait pour sa jeune sœur, et son comportement lors du dernier combat, celui où ils perdirent Uchu. Mais le plus inquiétant resté Kasai. Il avait repris la route, il n'avait rien montré de ses quelconques émotions et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Cela avait créé des tensions entre Ginko et lui. La jeune Silver Claimer ne supportait pas de croire que Kasai en était indifférent. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme souffrait de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en voulait plus que tout, et il était sûr que c'était sa faute.

« Si je ne m'étais pas perdu… Si je ne m'étais pas disputé avec lui… Si on l'avait suivi… », Pensa-t-il.

-Avec des si, on refait le monde, Kasai…

Kasai se retourna, et remarqua alors Jellal qui s'était juste assis à côté de lui, pendant leur pause du soir.

-Je sais très bien qu'on peut refaire le monde avec des si, pas la peine de me le rappeler !

-Alors arrête de te torturer toi-même !

-Et toi, arrêtes de lire dans mon esprit ! C'est désagréable ! Et tu es mal placé toi, pour dire ce genre de choses ! Pesta Kasai

-Kasai, je…

-Ferme-là !

Un silence naquit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il était certain que depuis l'attaque dans l'auberge avec les Warlock Cinque, Kasai était vraiment d'une humeur de chien. Il rageait contre tout le monde. Il avait commencé avec Uchu, et il continuait avec Jellal.

-Kasai, tu devrais te reposer…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire… T'es celui qui m'énerve le plus…

-Je peux bien le comprendre, mais si tu ne veux pas finir comme moi, alors écoute ce que j'ai à te dire…

Ce que venait de dire Jellal tiqua Kasai. Ne pas devenir comme lui… C'était l'argument qui avait le meilleur effet. Alors, il écouta ce qu'avait à dire Jellal, et il l'écouta extrêmement bien. Il continua de parler, Kasai écoutait de plus en plus, son sentiment de haine envers Jellal disparaissait peu à peu. Une fois la conversation terminée, Jellal repartit, laissant l'adolescent seul, à contempler le vide.

-Kasai ?

-Fuyu, c'est toi ?

-T'aurais préféré que ce soit Ginko, hein ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Tu es vraiment froid… mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Kasai. Nous sommes tous responsables pour ce qui est arrivée…, dit Fuyu, d'une voix presque cassé par la tristesse et les larmes qui lui remontaient. Mais tu sais, nous devons maintenant rester soudé. Ce n'est pas…

-Oui je sais… pardonnez-moi vous tous.

-Et Jellal, il est partit où ? Je t'ai entendu parler avec lui.

-Il a repris sa route.

-Comme ça ? Mais on avait tellement besoin de lui ! Et Yume alors ?

-Il a préféré partir pendant qu'elle dormait, sinon, ça serait trop difficile.

-J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison de faire ça. Yume est sa petite sœur, il devrait s'inquiéter pour elle, avec tous ses…

-Il le sait Fuyu… Mais…

Une petite brise souffla, amenant avec elle le silence. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux. Fuyu voulait entendre la suite de ce que voulait lui dire Kasai. Après tout, malgré son propre chagrin, elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis, notamment sa meilleure amie. Quant à Kasai, il gardait toujours le silence. Devait-il le dire ou pas ? Finalement, puisqu'il avait commencé, autant terminé.

-Il m'a dit que c'était pour sa sœur qu'il se tenait loin d'elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il nous attirerait beaucoup d'ennuis à rester avec nous. Et qu'il ne valait pas l'amour que lui porte sa sœur. Tu sais, j'étais au courant d'une partie de ce qu'il avait fait, je l'avais entendu quelque part…

-Moi aussi, mais il n'a pas fait ça de lui-même ! Il a juste était manipulé par les sentiments !

-Mais ce qu'il a fait reste un crime pour les autres, et pour lui-même… Il m'a prévenu de faire attention… Au risque de finir comme lui. Et j'ai pris ses conseils.

-Jellal nous cache vraiment beaucoup de choses… Mais c'est pour Yume que je reste inquiète. Déjà, ce jour-là elle était étrange… Et après avoir passé son premier choc, elle pense de plus en plus que c'est sa faute pour ce qu'est arrivé à Uchu…

-Fuyu… Et toi alors ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en veux ! Si je n'avais pas été si faible… Si je n'avais pas été si désagréable avec lui… je… je…

-Arrêtes de pleurer… Uchu me tuerait s'il me voyait te laisser pleurer comme ça…

La soirée se passa dans le calme. Kasai commençait enfin à retrouver son humeur habituelle, et Ginko en était rassurée. Même si la perte de leur ami fut très difficile à encaisser, ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix que d'avancer, de continuer d'aller de l'avant et se battre pour leur amie.

Fuyu, même s'il est se remettait bien difficilement de la perte d'Uchu, tentait aussi de reprendre du poil de la bête. Ils étaient prêts pour reprendre la route, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne.

-Dites ! Vous n'avez pas vu nii-chan !?

-Yume ? Il…

-Je l'ai cherché partout il est introuvable !

-Désolé Yume il a repris son chemin…

-C'est faux, je suis sûr qu'il est là ! Je…

Les larmes commençaient à apparaitre sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle cherchait désespérément son frère partout. Même si elle savait qu'il allait reprendre son propre chemin, elle avait encore eu un espoir qu'il reste jusqu'au bout avec elle.

-Nii-chan… Où es-tu…

-Yume, arrêtes de pleurer… Nous le retrouverons un autre jour qui sait ! Nous devons continuer et je suis sûre que tout reviendra comme avant, rassura Ginko.

Yume les rejoignit en silence. Elle n'avait plus dit un seul mot depuis. Elle marchait, les yeux dans le vague. Elle repensa alors à ce jour. Là où elle avait cru que Mugen allait la tuer, là où elle n'avait pu bouger d'un pouce, là où par sa faute, Uchu s'était sacrifié. Et maintenant, son frère qui disparaissait de nouveau.

« Encore une fois… Comme avant… »

Le groupe marchait, rencontré divers ennemis, ils luttaient comme ils le pouvaient contre leur propre douleur, contre les attaques ennemis.

« Pourquoi suis-je si faible… »

Ginko était de plus en plus proche de Kasai. Pour oublier un temps soit peu leur douleur, ils restaient souvent seuls, tous les deux…

« Pourquoi… Alors que je suis la fille de Sieg hart… l'un des plus grands mages… Alors que je possède en moi l'Aetherion... »

Fuyu pleurait toujours la nuit avant de s'endormir, mais elle souriait en dormant, rêvant surement d'Uchu, lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde…

« Si seulement j'étais plus forte… Comme mon père… Comme ma mère… Comme mon frère… »

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. L'averse freinait le groupe. Kasai avait préféré qu'ils s'arrêtent et se posent quelque part en attendant que la pluie finisse de tomber. Il ne voulait pas fatiguer ses amis, il ne voulait pas que Ginko attrape mal, et lui-même était un incapable sous la pluie.

Mais aucun des quatre survivants ne s'attendaient à quelque chose qu'allait une nouvelle fois déclenchés de la souffrance alors qu'ils se remettaient doucement de leur dernière blessure.

Suite…

**Chapitre 10.B**

Quelques parts dans l'océan se trouvait une grotte. Et dans cette grotte, encore inconscient se trouvait un jeune homme portant le nom d'Uchu.

*Kasai, qu'ai-je fais pour que tu m'en veuille autant ? Nous étions pourtant de très bons amis ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami… Et pourtant… Que nous est-il arrivé ? Kasai…*

-… Pardon !

-Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ? Tu vas bien ?

-Cette voix… Suis en train de rêver ? Tu es…

-Ben alors Let ! C'est moi Célia !

Uchu cru au début que c'était une blague. En effet, la personne en face de lui avait la même voix que Fuyu. Mais, reprenant ses esprits, il remarqua que ce n'était pas elle mais sa mère, Célia la sirène. Puis arriva rapidement Haru…

-Ben Let ! Tu as bien dormi !

*Let ? Me prendrait-il pour mon père ?*

-C'est que…

-Et je vois que Rave est arrivé jusqu'à quelqu'un de juste ! Je suis content ! L'espoir n'est pas perdu !

-Euh… Et bien… En fait…

-Il va falloir que tu nous racontes ton périple mais avant ca, il y a une chose d'importante que nous devons faire en tant que Rave Master.

-« Poooooon »

-Tiens ! Tu es sain et sauf Plue !

-« Plue » ? Tu ne l'appelles plus Shabutaro ?

-C'est que…

-Bon pas de temps à perdre ! Suis-moi !

Haru amena Uchu dans une salle secrète de la grotte. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, Haru raconta comment il avait été capturé avec Célia. Il disait que c'était un jour où il y eu une forte tempête. Célia avait peur pour sa sœur et pour son village. Elle décida alors d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait mais Haru ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille toute seule. Ils confièrent donc Fuyu à Shuda et Cattleya et partirent au village des sirènes. Haru raconta aussi que Célia avait raison. Des sbires d'un nouveau maître des Dark Bring avaient capturé toutes les sirènes et n'avaient décidé de les libérer que si le Rave Master se laissait capturer. Alors Haru, décida de capituler pour le bien du village de son épouse. Mais avant cela, il jeta l'épée qui parti et les Raves, ne sachant pas qui allaient les récupérer. Il expliqua ensuite que Rave se sépara et qu'il en garda une.

Et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui Haru allait donner la Rave qu'il détenait à Uchu pensant que c'était Let.

-Let, tends ta main…

-Avant que je la tende, il faut que je te dise que…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Tends ta main ! Voici la Rave de l'Amitié ! Regarde, quand je la tiens, elle scintille.

Uchu pris la Rave dans sa main, mais pour lui, la Rave ne scintillait pas.

-Je vois, Rave ne t'as pas reconnu comme le nouveau Rave Master ! Comme il s'est passé avec moi et Shiba !

-Shi… Shiba ?

-Let, tu sais ce que ca veut dire ? Nous allons devoir nous battre !

-Nous… Nous battre ? Mais je n'ai pas…

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! En garde Let !

A ces mots, Haru se lança vers Uchu qui essayait d'esquiver les coups de son adversaire. Uchu n'avait pas envie de se battre contre un allié. Mais les coups d'Haru devenaient de plus en plus précis et Uchu dut à un moment commencer à parer puis attaquer Haru. Mais même en l'attaquant, même avec ses pouvoirs d'homme-dragons, il n'arrivait pas à surpasser Haru.

-Depuis combien de temps as-tu commencé ton voyage Let ?

-Mon voyage, ca fait quelques mois !

-Je comprends mieux, tu sais, moi, ca fait 18 ans que je me bats pour la vérité ! Que je me bats pour Rave.

-Mais j'ai gagné beaucoup d'expérience ! Je suis devenu plus fort !

A ces mots, la force d'Haru augmenta. Il commençait à faire de sérieux dégâts à son adversaire qui n'arrivait pas à le surpasser ! Celia arriva dans la salle pour regarder le combat entre les deux Rave Master.

-La force ne te mènera à rien si tu n'as pas de conviction Let ! Pourtant quand nous faisions voyage ensemble, il me semblait que tu en avais !

*Des convictions ? Qu'appelle-t-il « convictions » ?*

-Tu parles d'expérience ! Mais moi l'expérience de Rave, j'en ai depuis 18 ans !

*Comment puis-je battre le second Rave Master ? C'est totalement impossible pour mon niveau*

Uchu commençait à avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Les coups d'Haru avec la première génération de Rave le rendaient plus fort. Celui donnait des coups à une très grande vitesse.

-L'amitié que nous avions me rendait plus fort ! Je voulais que personne ne meure !

-L'a… l'amitié ?

-L'amitié te rendra plus fort ! Mais en ce moment ! Est-ce que tu as foi en tes amis ?

-En mes amis ? *Kasai…*

-D'après ton regard, je peux savoir que non !

-Nous avons eu des problèmes, mais ils se résoudront ! J'en suis certain !

-Let, comment as-tu pu avoir des problèmes avec tes compagnons ? Même si ils t'ont déçu tu dois toujours avoir foi en eux !

-Toujours ?

-Est-ce que tu comprends ? Si tu as foi en eux, tu pourras…

Uchu sentit ses forces augmenter. Il ne laissa pas Haru finir sa phrase. Il commença à attaquer de toutes ses forces. Le combat battait de son plein. Haru et Uchu se battaient comme des lions. Mais Uchu n'arrivait toujours pas à dépasser Haru.

*C'est bizarre ! Je me bats pourtant pour mes amis en qui j'ai confiance ! Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à battre Haru*

-Que… Que dois-je faire pour pouvoir te battre !

-Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir !

*C'est à moi de le découvrir ?*

Uchu et Haru se battaient depuis des heures, Mais Haru ne se fatiguait pas, il continuait à attaquer Uchu toujours avec la même force alors que celui-ci commençait à désespérer de ne pas gagner.

-Let, si tu ne gagnes pas, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas avouer ton véritable objectif.

-Mon véritable objectif ?

-Pourtant quand nous étions ensemble, tu l'assumais totalement ! En as-tu un nouveau ? Il faut que tu…

-Mon véritable objectif est de battre Mugen pour retrouver la paix !

-Regardes, tu ne me bats toujours pas ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Dis-le !

Les coups d'Haru devenaient encore plus forts. Il savait que c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il allait savoir si Rave avait fait le bon choix pour avoir choisi Uchu !

-Let ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Sinon, tu perdras !

-Je… Je me bats pour tous les innocents !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ca !

-Je… Je me bats pour… pour mes amis !

-Rave ne scintille pas ! Aurais-tu fait le mauvais choix ? Je sais déjà la réponse que tu devrais dire Let, je te connais trop ! Tu devrais dire que tu te bats pour J…

-Je… Je me bats pour Fuyuuuuuuuuuuu !

-Fu… Fuyu ?

D'un seul coup, la Rave scintilla. Uchu la récupéra.

-Tu as dis Fuyu ? Fuyu… Notre fille ? Let explique-nous !

-J'ai essayé de vous expliquer ! Vous ne m'écoutiez pas ! Je ne suis pas Let !

-C'est impossible ! Tu es le portrait craché de Let, tu ne peux être que Let, cela ne fait même pas quelques années que…

-Non… Cela fait 16 ans que vous avez disparu… Je suis Uchu, le fils de Let et… j'ai… enfin…

-16 ans ? Alors c'est ca l'effet secondaire de cette prison ?

-Une prison ?

-Oui nous ne pouvons pas sortir de cette grotte ! C'est pourquoi nous t'attendions… Mais je ne croyais pas que tant de temps s'était écoulé ! Et comment va Fuyu ?

-La dernière fois que j'étais avec elle, elle allait bien ! Mais vous lui manquer ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous libérer !

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.A :**

Fuyu s'était endormi avec Ginko. Kasai restait éveillé pour protéger le groupe à une éventuelle attaque, tandis que Yume était dans son coin, à regarder par la fenêtre, toujours les yeux vides. Kasai commençait à piquer du nez, rester éveillé et ne rien faire l'endormait complètement. Et alors qu'il commençait à tomber dans un profond sommeil, le groupe reçut une attaque surprise. L'adolescent avait pu l'esquiver grâce à son instinct, mais il était maintenant parfaitement éveillé.

-Hey ! Qui êtes-vous, et où vous vous cachez, bande de lâche !

Kasai cherchait seulement des yeux ses opposants. Mais il ne voyait personne. L'utilisateur des flammes étaient plus qu'énervés, les attaques surprise, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il vérifia si Ginko et Fuyu allaient bien, ce qui fut le cas, elle dormait encore paisiblement. Rassuré, il guetta les ennemis, tout en surveillant ses deux camarades. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'allaient pas s'attaquer à Yume qu'il savait réveiller.

-Si vous êtes des hommes, venaient me voir !

Il avait beau gueuler, personne ne venait. Vraiment, cette ignorance de la part de ses adversaires l'énervé en tout point. Il se demanda alors s'ils n'étaient pas allés attaquer Yume.

Yume regardait toujours par la fenêtre, elle n'avait aucunement réagi avec le vacarme de l'attaque. Elle serrait fort un collier, un collier qui lui était très précieux. Tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, elle s'en fichait, plus rien ne l'intéressait pour l'instant. Elle ne voyait même pas non plus une silhouette s'approchait d'elle, lentement… Cet inconnu s'apprêta à donner un coup fatal à la jeune fille, mais la magie le repoussa. Il était plus que surpris, étant sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu être repéré.

-Comment ça se peut-il… Rien ni personne peut me remarquer !

L'homme se releva, mais vit alors une chose troublante avec la magie de Yume. Cette dernière agissait indépendamment, protégeant son utilisateur, l'entourant, empêchant toute à attaque ennemie de la traverser. L'homme ne pouvait l'approcher sans que la magie l'attaque de nouveau.

-Qui est cette foutue gamine ! Elle me tape sur le système !

Il entendit des pas s'approchait. Un autre ? Il ne pouvait songer à se battre contre un deuxième adversaire alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre la première.

-Tant pis, je vais me cacher…

L'homme s'échappa très vite, juste à temps car Kasai venait juste d'arriver.

-Yume ! Tant mieux, tu n'as rien…

L'adolescent s'approcha de la jeune fille mais fut lui aussi repoussée par cette magie. Etonné, il regarda à son tour Yume. En y faisant plus attention, il trouvait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment présente, ses yeux étant aussi vide que le désespoir.

-Yume ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Yume, ta magie commence un peu à faire ce qu'elle veut !

Kasai tentait de ramenait la jeune fille tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Yume, contrairement aux attentes de l'adolescent, se blottit encore plus contre elle, et d'une voix faible, elle souffla à peine :

-Laisse-moi tranquille… Je veux être seule…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ! Tu changes d'humeur autant que tu changes d'avis ! Yume, réveille-toi !

Mais la seule chose que Kasai récolta, fut un puissant coup de magie dans l'abdomen et se faire éjecter quelques mètres plus loin. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il avait déjà perdu son meilleurs ami, il ne voulait pas laisser une deuxième chose comme ça arrivée, chieuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, c'était leur amie d'enfance aussi.

-Yume… Tue-moi si tu le veux… mais je ne sais pas si Ginko en sera ravie… Mais sache que si je te laisse te consumer comme ça, je me ferais surement déchiqueter par Fuyu d'avoir laissé sa meilleure amie comme ça, Jellal risque aussi de me tuer, et je n'ai pas envie de laisser Uchu seul avec une chieuse qui mord tout le monde à tout bout de champs en croyant que c'est des makis… Si tu veux, mords mon bras, mais réagit !

Même ce long monologue qu'il avait réussi à dire n'eu aucun effet, Yume ne semblait plus rien entendre, et autour d'elle, commençait à se créer un phénomène de vide.

L'homme qui avait réussi à s'échapper quelques minutes plus tôt venait de se trouver face à deux jeunes filles plongées dans un profond sommeil. Un sourire remplis de desseins machiavélique s'afficha sur son visage sournois.

« Maitre Mugen… J'ai enfin trouvé la victime que je devais touchée, et le point faible d'une autre… Une pierre, deux coups. »

Le subalterne de Mugen prit alors Ginko qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement et l'emmena au loin, dans sa cachette. Cette dernière, malgré son sommeil lourd, commençait à se réveiller par toutes ses secousses. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre grand-chose, jusqu'à qu'elle fut complètement réveillée et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était nonchalamment transporté sur l'épaule d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Elle commença à se secouer dans tous les sens, donner des coups de pieds, et crier pour se libérer, mais sa prise était plutôt forte.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je ne permets à aucun homme de me toucher, sauf Kasai ! Alors laissez-moi !

-T'es donc réveillée ma belle, calme-toi, nous sommes bientôt arrivé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il rentra dans une maison assez délabré, faisant plutôt pensé à un vieil entrepôt abandonné, et lâcha Ginko comme un vulgaire sac de patate par terre. Il l'attacha et la noua bien accrochée au mur. Elle ne pouvait strictement pas bougé, la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était de respirer.

Fière de son travail, il s'assit à contempler la jeune fille.

-J'espère que ton chéri va vite remarquer ton absence et te chercher… J'aimerais bien lui montrer sa femme aimée avec un visage transformé par la douleur.

Ginko continuait de se battre, tentant de parler, mais le seul son produit ne fut qu'une série de mmh. En elle, elle était plus qu'effrayée par ses idées tordues et ce qu'il allait lui faire. Oui elle avait peur, elle voulait revoir Kasai, elle voulait retourner voir ses parents qu'elle avait enfin revu depuis tant d'année, elle voulait enfin vivre une vie de jeune fille comme tout le monde.

Kasai venait de se réveiller. Après le coup qu'il s'était pris, il avait littéralement perdu connaissance. Il se leva, et vit que Fuyu pleurait. Il s'inquiéta alors de suite.

-Fuyu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Gin… Ginko a… a disparu, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Elle aussi…

Kasai tapa du poing contre le mur d'à côté. C'était inadmissible. Entre Yume qui perdait son propre contrôle et qui avait on ne sait quoi, et Ginko qui avait soudainement disparu, il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Fuyu lui montra un mot, qu'il lut bien vite.

-Fuyu, je vais aller récupérer Ginko, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, toi, en attendant, reste avec Yume, elle m'inquiète depuis la nuit dernière….

-C'est elle, qui a t'as balancé jusqu'ici et fait perdre connaissance, n'est-ce pas… ?

-O…oui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, toi, va sauver Ginko, je ne veux plus voir l'un de nos amis disparaître, toi compris.

Kasai acquiesça et s'en alla en direction du repère de l'ennemi, une colère bouillonnant en lui, prêt à la déverser sur celui qui avait osé lui prendre sa Ginko.

-Ginko, je te promets que je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal, quoiqu'il arrive !

Mais ils ignoraient tous encore, que la nouvelle épreuve qui arrivait sera aussi douloureuse que les précédentes, malgré leur lutte acharnée contre ces genres d'évènements.

Suite…

**Chapitre 11.B**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Uchu tentait désespérément de conjurer la barrière magique avec tous ces sorts mais n'y faisait, Haru et Celia n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

-Bon sang, même avec tous mes pouvoirs, je n'arrive pas à vous libérer !

-Je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas tant que tu n'as pas tous les Rave avec toi ! Uchu, continue ton chemin, pour nous, tout va bien se passer ! Cela fait 16 ans déjà que nous sommes ici alors…

-Mais pour Fuyu ? Vous ne voulez pas la revoir ?

-Bien sûr que si mais la mission du Rave Master est bien plus importante que ce que nous voudrions vouloir faire !

-Courage Uchu, il va falloir que tu traverses ce labyrinthe ! Fais attention, il est maudit, mais c'est le seul moyen pour sortir de cette grotte !

-Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici si je ne pouvais rentrer que par la ?

-Non ! C'est la seule sortie mais il existe différentes entrées !

-Tu donneras le bonjour à Fuyu de notre part !

-Très bien !

-Fais attention Uchu, il existe deux sorties dont une où tu devras faire un choix !

-Un choix ?

Après s'être dit au revoir, Uchu entra dans le labyrinthe. Il espérait suivre Plue mais celui-ci s'était endormi. Il du donc se débrouiller tout seul.

Quelques minutes après être entré, il était déjà perdu. Il ne savait pas où aller. A droite ? A gauche ? Ou devait-il revenir sur ses pas ? Bref, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

La seule chose qu'Uchu pouvait faire, c'était avancer désespérément dans ce labyrinthe.

-Que puis-je faire pour sortir ? Haru et Célia ne m'ont donné aucun renseignement et la Rave ne me saura d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Il va falloir que Plue se réveille ! Plue ! Plue !

-Pooooooon !

-Mince, il dort encore !

Uchu continua à avancer mais senti une présence maléfique. Cela faisait quelques heures déjà, et il tournait en rond.

-Mince je suis déjà passé par là ! Bon alors je vais essayer ce chemin.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le chemin qu'il emprunta le conduisit directement dans un sanctuaire. Le tombeau d'un dieu du Mal reposait dans ce sanctuaire. Uchu comprit qu'il devait rebrousser chemin. Etait-ce la présence qu'il sentait ?

Quand il sortit du sanctuaire, Kage des Warlock Cinco l'attendait.

-Alors c'était toi que je ressentais depuis le début ?

-Tu m'avais senti ? Tu t'améliores Rave Master !

-Je vais te battre une fois pour toute !

-Mais la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas seul ! Je suis toujours plus puissant que toi !

-C'est faux, depuis la dernière fois, je me suis améliorer alors prépare-toi !

-C'est plutôt a toi de te préparer à te battre contre ton ombre !

-Saleté de démon ! Tu n'oses même pas te battre seul contre moi !

-Si j'utilisais ma vrai force, tu perdrais dans la minute qui suivrait, mais vu que Mugen-sama veut te tuer de ses propres mains…

Uchu ne voulait plus l'écouter. Il s'élança vers Kage qui invoqua l'ombre de son adversaire. L'ombre avait décidé d'utiliser exactement les mêmes coups qu'Uchu. Les deux furent de forces égales.

Uchu avait peur que ce qui s'était passé la première fois ne se reproduise. Mais il n'avait pas trop le temps de penser à cela. L'ombre le poussait vers le sanctuaire et Uchu ne pouvait rien faire. Puis les deux, suivis de près par Kage, entrèrent dans le lieu sacré.

Mais d'un seul coup, l'ombre cogna sur un tombeau et malheureusement pour les trois personnes présentes, ce fut le tombeau du Dieux du Mal, Pluton que l'Ombre avait touché.

-Qui ose me réveiller ?

-C'est… C'est .Pluton ! Le premier Dieu du Mal ! Il va nous détruire !

-T'aurais pu demander à ton ombre de me viser ! Maintenant, on fait comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi je te laisse !

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Tu as causé tout ca, tu vas te battre avec moi ! A nous deux, on devrait le battre !

-Tu veux t'allier avec moi ? Un démon Card ? J'aurai tout vu ! Mais soit, puisque je n'ai pas envie de mourir !

Les deux ennemis de toujours s'allièrent pendant un instant pour battre Pluton. Celui était très en colère. Et quand Pluton est en colère, il grandit. Il était plus grand qu'un dragon. Uchu et Kage ne se laissèrent pas impressionner et allèrent attaquer Pluton.

Mais la puissance des deux n'égala et n'égalerait jamais celle de Pluton. Leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet.

-Merde, je n'ai aucun ami ! Je ne peux pas utiliser ma nouvelle Rave. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas invoquer l'ombre de Pluton ?

-Même si je l'invoquais, elle se ferait détruire en quelques minutes, il vaut mieux que j'utilise mes pouvoirs !

-Mais… Alors, pourquoi mon ombre est-elle plus forte que moi ?

-Je… Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard !

-Non ! Maintenant !

-Bon… Bon… Mais continues à attaquer pendant que je t'explique !

-Okay !

-Bref, l'ombre que j'invoque n'est pas ton vrai reflet, en fait, elle reflète ce que tu deviendras plus tard !

-Alors je ne suis au maximum de mes capacités ? Mais alors, pourquoi l'ombre de Pluton ne serait pas assez forte contre lui ?

-Mais parce que Pluton à surpasser son potentiel humain ! Ce qui fait qu'il sera beaucoup plus fort que son ombre !

-Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! Il va falloir que je te demande un service !

-Je sens le mauvais coup alors fais…

-Veux-tu devenir mon ami ? Kage ?

-Ton… Ton ami ? C'est quoi ces âneries ? Je suis un Démon Card ! Ton ennemi ! Et tu veux que l'on soit, ami ?

-Et bien, tu m'as avoué le secret de tes pouvoirs, et pour l'instant on forme une bonne équipe, alors je pensais que…

-Ce n'est pas possible, dans une autre vie, on aurait pu mais là…

-Mais pourquoi ? Notre destin n'est pas écrit, tout peut être encore modifié, il suffit seulement que tu le veuilles !

-Bon très bien ! Je veux bien qu'on soit ami, mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer que l'on est ce statut ?

-Ca va tout changer ! Regarde !

D'un seul coup, la Rave de l'amitié se mit à scintiller encore plus qu'avant et une auro blanche entoura Uchu, tandis qu'une noire était autour de Kage !

-Avec la Rave de l'amitié, je peux décupler ma force et celle de mes amis si nos liens sont assez forts !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé ca tout à l'heure !

-Nous… Nous sommes comme…

Pluton ne pouvait plus continuer de voir cela, ses adversaires devenaient plus forts sous ses yeux. Il décida de les attaquer par surprise avec la meilleure attaque.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kage, avec notre force, rien ne nous arrêtera !

-C'est bizarre, tu es la première personne en qui j'ai confiance !

Pluton n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer que ses deux adversaires, lui lancèrent un sort d'une puissance sans égale.

-L'ombre…

-…de Rave du dragon…

-…Des Warlock…

-…de Lumière !

Pluton avait été anéanti, et les deux anciens adversaires étaient fatigués. Mais…

-Je ne partirai pas seul, vous allez venir avec moi ! Allez pourrir en enfer !

-Mon âme était promise à cet endroit ! Alors autant que l'un de nous vive !

-Noooooon ! Kage ! Tu ne vas pa…

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Pluton avait lancé un sort d'auto destruction que Kage s'empressa de comprimer dans son corps. Sa dernière phrase fut : J'ai enfin trouvé la lumière qui est en moi ! C'est toi Uchu ! Alors, tant que tu vivras, je vivrai !

Uchu était désemparé d'avoir perdu son ami. Il continua sa route tout en réfléchissant et en repensant à son nouvel et ancien ami qui venait de mourir…

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12.A**

Kasai était enfin arrivé dans l'entrepôt abandonné. Rien qu'à voir le lieu, cela lui donnait malgré lui, de frissons dans le dos. Cet endroit lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment qui le dérangeait tout le long de son inspection.

« Où es-tu Ginko… J'espère que tu n'as rien… »

-Te voilà enfin jeune homme, je vais pouvoir enfin commencer mon petit amusement !

Kasai se retourna. Voici l'homme qui le dégoutait du plus haut point. En y repensant, il avait sentit sa présence quelque temps plus tôt… Oui c'était ça ! Lorsqu'il était seul avec Ginko, au parc d'attraction. Alors cet homme les espionnait pour trouver leur point faible… Quel lâche.

-Lâche Ginko de suite et vient te battre, si t'es un homme !

-Hoho, mais calme-toi mon petit… Tu veux sauver cette petite, n'est-ce pas ?

Kasai était pour le coup, bien sur les nerfs… L'homme fit un mouvement vers la jeune fille, couteau à la main. L'adolescent réagit au quart de tour, et protégea la jeune fille en s'interposant entre lui et elle, très rapidement, et débarrant son adversaire de son arme.

-Ho zut… tu m'as intercepté.

-Je te l'ai dit… Ne touche pas à un seul cheveu de Ginko !

-Bien, bien… D'accord… Alors c'est avec toi que je vais jouer.

-Quo… ?

Kasai n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question qu'une vive douleur le prit au bras, là où il avait reçu le coup de couteau, en voulant protéger Ginko. Il fut forcé de poser genou à terre. La douleur était telle, qu'il avait envie de crier à plein poumon, chose qu'il s'empêcha pour ne pas inquiéter Ginko.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Kasai !

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… Enfuis-toi… Ginko…, dit-il avec douleur.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser là !

-Ginko… Vite…

-Que vous êtes mignons, mes deux tourtereaux… Mais ton prince charmant s'est proposé pour subir ta souffrance à ta place, donc soit gentille avec lui, et enfuis-toi…

-Vous allez me le payer !

-Jeune fille… Ce n'est pas fait pour toi le combat.

Et sur ces mots, il donna un coup à l'adolescente, qui fut éjectée quelques mètres plus loin. Ginko avait du mal à se relever, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Kasai et la souffrance qu'il supportait, et qu'il allait encore subir.

-Tu vois, mon Dark Bring se trouve dans ce petit couteau que t'as gentiment éjecté. Et une simple petite coupure, et c'est la souffrance assurée. Mais si ce n'était que ça, ça ne serait pas drôle. Tu m'appartiens désormais, jeune homme, je vais bien pouvoir te faire souffrir, physiquement, et mentalement.

-Vous êtes vraiment… un… parfait enfoiré….

-Merci du compliment, mais je ne dirais pas enfoiré, juste fou.

Le soi-disant fou reprit son couteau et se rapprocha de Kasai. L'adolescent était surpris de ne pas perdre connaissance, même si au fond de lui, il aurait préféré. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de lancer un regard meurtrier sur le membre de Démon Card.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne tomberas pas dans les flots du néant. Mon Dark Bring me permet de t'empêcher de tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire… Ho je sais, je vais te montrer de quoi est capable mon petit bijou !

Sur ces mots, Kasai sentit que son œil était en train de se déchirer de lui-même, la douleur devint de plus en plus forte. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à crier, pourtant, il le désirait tellement cette fois. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, aucune supplication, aucun cri. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il le voulait ou par fierté, mais parce que son agresseur l'en empêchait. Puis cette fois, ce fut au tour de sa langue de lui provoquer une douleur sans nom, puis aux oreilles…

-Je me demande comment c'est lorsqu'on nous prive des sens les plus importants… Je te laisse juste le toucher et l'odorat, mon petit prince.

Kasai ne désirait plus que mourir, il n'arrivait plus du tout à supporter cette douleur. Mais tout d'un coup, plus rien. Il ne ressentait strictement plus rien… pourtant, il voyait toujours, plus que d'un œil… mais il avait encore la vue. Mais il n'avait plus que ça. Son corps ne bougeait plus, son âme était vide.

« Pourquoi… Suis-je ici… déjà… ? Ha oui… je voulais sauver Ginko… Alors pourquoi… je ne suis plus rien… »

-Que lui avez-vous fait, espèce de malade !

-Hooo, ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste l'impression que son corps est en morceau, je lui ai montré ce que c'était lorsqu'on nous déchirait un œil, ou qu'on nous privé de nos oreille ou de la langue…

-Vous êtes complètement fou !

-Et maintenant, je vais lui infliger la plus grande douleur psychologique qu'il n'aura jamais connu !

Kasai se sentait prisonnier par des chaines, attachés à un mur. Il ne pouvait bouger. Il ne savait pas non plus où il était, mais une petite lumière apparut devant lui.

-Kasai ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais venir te sauver ! Attends-moi !

C'était Ginko. Allait-elle vraiment pouvoir le sauver ? Il l'espérait vraiment. Mais un autre invité se montra. C'était le fou. Il prit la jeune fille, sous les yeux du jeune homme. Kasai ne supporta pas ce que faisait le malade à la fille qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier. Il ne pouvait que voir. Le corps de Ginko ne bougeait plus à son tour. Plus rien n'était vivant. Et pourtant elle se releva. Un regard vide.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kasai… Je vais te sauver, dit-elle d'une voix pire que platonique.

Elle s'avança d'une démarche de zombie, elle arriva au niveau de l'adolescent. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le fixant et répéta sans cesse :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sauver Kasai.

Elle prit en main le couteau du fou, mais ne visa pas les chaines… Mais l'adolescent. Ginko commença à murmurer tout un tas de parole haineuse envers Kasai, en rapport avec Uchu, ou même avec eux-mêmes, tout en continuant de persécuter le pauvre jeune homme. Alors elle aussi le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait… Elle aussi l'abandonnait… Il était seul… Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ? Il était bien le responsable du sort d'Uchu après tout… Alors n'était-ce pas mieux qu'il meurt ainsi ? Devant lui, au côté de Ginko, apparut Uchu, qui fit comme la jeune fille. Mais quoi de plus normal, pensa Kasai…

Ginko ne supportait plus de voir Kasai souffrir autant, elle le sentait, elle savait ce que lui faisait vivre l'inconnu.

-Kasai… je t'en prie… réveil toi… Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Il ne se réveillera pas, je contrôle tout en lui.

Kasai pleurait, non pas des larmes ordinaires, mais des larmes de sang. Son corps souffrait, mais plus que tout, c'était son âme. Et Ginko ne le supportait pas. Elle regarda ses mains, où les larmes tombaient dessus. Ne se battait-elle pas, elle aussi ? Ne faisait-elle pas partie du groupe du Rave Master elle aussi ? Même s'ils avaient perdu Uchu, ils devaient toujours se battre et ne pas abandonner. Ginko prit alors son courage à deux mains, et attaqua l'homme, qui fut surpris de cette initiative.

-Que fais-tu jeune fille ?

-Lâche-le… Je ne te permettrais pas de faire souffrir Kasai encore une seconde de plus, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi ?

-Je sais que je peux te battre. Si ton Dark Bring utilise une technique de ce genre, j'ai toutes les chances de gagner.

Et pour montrer qu'elle avait raison, elle utilisa ses techniques de Silver Claimer, ne laissant aucun répit à son ennemi. Ce fut au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes d'attaques consécutives que la jeune Ginko finit par mettre à bout l'ennemi et à le vaincre. Le couteau glissa jusqu'à elle, qu'elle ramassa et le fixa.

-Si seulement nous avons encore Uchu et Plue… on aurait pu briser ce fichue Dark Bring…

-Gin…ko ?

-Kasai ! T'es réveillé ! Comment vas-tu ? Il faut que tu te soignes !

-Ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai passé le pire… Mais tu m'as vraiment sauvé, Ginko… Merci.

-Kasai… Sans toi, je ne saurais pas où aller… alors… ne me fait plus jamais ça !

Les deux tourtereaux s'enlacèrent pendant quelques minutes, et finirent par sortir de l'entrepôt et rejoindre le reste du groupe.

**Chapitre 12. B**

Uchu, seul avec Plue qui dormait toujours, était toujours bloqué dans le labyrinthe. Cependant la chance allait enfin être avec lui. Mais il ne le savait pas encore…

Pour l'instant il était bloqué. Il n'avait pas envie d'avancer mais lorsqu'il voulut abandonner, Plue se réveilla et commença à courir. Celui-ci allait à droite, puis à gauche, puis tout droit. Uchu n'arrivait pas à le suivre mais il faisait confiance à Plue.

Et il avait raison. Quelques minutes plus tard Uchu fut face à deux grandes portes. Un gardien vêtu de blanc arriva sur les lieux et lui dit :

-Noble voyageur ! Ton aura est différente des autres personnes que j'ai rencontré. Qui es-tu.

-Je suis Uchu, un homme-dragon et le nouveau Rave Master.

-Rave Master ! Je vois ! Je savais bien qu'un jour le Rave Master viendrait ! La prophétie était donc vraie ! Un malheur va t'arriver ici !

-Un… Un malheur ?

-Je ne te dirai rien de plus ! Mais sache que tu as le choix entre ces deux portes pour sortir. Les deux te mèneront à la sortie mais l'une est maudite, l'autre ne te fera rien, à toi de voir !

-Je vais faire confiance à Plue ! Lui sait ce qui est le mieux pour moi !

Plue allait vers la porte de gauche. Uchu suivit Plue s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres

-Oui… Plue veut le meilleur pour toi… Mais le meilleur parfois te mènera vers la souffrance…

Plue et Uchu avançaient dans le noir. Uchu commençait un peu à s'inquiéter mais quelques minutes après, de la lumière commençait à apparaître. Ils se dépêchèrent et arrivèrent dans une grande salle lumineuse de verre.

-Aah ! Plue je sens qu'on est bientôt arrivé ! Regarde ! On dirait que tu as choisis la bonne porte !

-Pooooooooooooooooooon !

-Uchu… Que fais-tu ici ?

-Cette voix…

Cette voix était celle d'une personne qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait déjà vue, cette voix était celle de Jellal !

-Que fais-tu dans cette salle ! Tu as profané le temps !

-Co… Comment ça ?

-Je vais devoir te punir Uchu ! J'en suis désolé !

-Je… Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Tu es dans le temple du dieu du temps Chronos ! J'étais venu ici pour réfléchir car je suis le gardien de cet endroit ! Et personne n'a le droit de venir ici ! Même pas toi Rave Master ! C'est pourquoi, tu dois payer de cet acte ! Pour protéger le temps, je suis obligé !

Jellal fonça vers Uchu. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas croire que celui qui était son allié lors de la bataille des Warlock Cinco veuille le tuer. Jellal utilisait tous ces sorts contre Uchu qui esquivait désespérément ses attaques. Il ne voulait pas attaquer le frère de Yume. Mais il en fut contraint pour ne pas mourir.

Les attaques étaient d'une violence inouïe. Jellal considérait maintenant Uchu comme son ennemi. Il était obstiné à vouloir tuer le Rave Master. Pour lui le temps était plus important que l'univers et était prêt à sacrifier toute forme de vie pour ses convictions. Uchu quand à lui était fatigué de se battre. Il ne s'était pas remis physiquement de la bataille contre Pluton et encore moins psychologiquement depuis que Kage était mort. Mais aussi, depuis quelques temps, il ne se sentait pas bien, comme rejeté de tous. Abandonné de Kasai, laissant Haru et Celia, perdant Kage et enfin rejeté de Jellal il était à bout.

-Jellal… Pourquoi… Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ?

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Tu es rentré dans un lieu interdit de tous…

-Je ne…

-Foutaise ! Uchu, je vais te…

A ce moment, Jellal rentra dans une colère noire. Il s'élança vers Uchu quand il dévia de sa trajectoire et fonça vers le mur. Uchu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais pour lui, c'était une faille pour pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici. Alors il courut. Il courut jusqu'à sortir de cette salle de verre. Mais plus il avançait, plus la sortie de la salle semblait s'éloigner de lui. Mais Jellal le rattrapa et commença à le réattaquer de plus belle.

- Jellal, je ne veux vraiment pas t'affronter ! Tu… Tu es un ami pour moi !

-Ton amitié n'est que mensonge ! Tu as voulu détruire le temps ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu es à mes côtés, Zereph essaye de se réapproprié mon corps…

-Ze… Zereph ? Qui est-ce ?

-Ah… C'est vrai, tu n'es jamais allé à… Mais où est-il partit ! Saleté d'Uchu, tu m'as encore trompé !

En effet Uchu s'était encore enfuit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas affronter Jellal. Il savait que celui-ci était très puissant. Cela ne servait à rien de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cette fois-ci Uchu arrivait belle et bien vers la sortie. Mais il arriva non pas à l'extérieur mais dans une immense salle où s'imposait une horloge d'au moins dix mètre de haut. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi servait cette salle mais il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir car Jellal le rejoignait. Il commença à l'attaquer tout en lui expliquant qu'il était dans la salle originelle où fut créée la première porte aux étoiles. Uchu n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux mais Jellal ne le croyait pas, pensant qu'il faisait mine de ne pas connaitre l'endroit. Depuis un certain temps Uchu esquivait les coups mais il se fatiguait a toujours sauter, à toujours faire attention à son ennemi et à toujours penser aux moments sombres qui le hantaient.

-Je le sens ton cœur est sombre en ce moment ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de terriblement noir pour que tu sois aussi triste Uchu ! Est-ce pour ça que tu te tournes vers les ténèbres ?

-Mais… Je ne me tourne pas vers les ténèbres ! J'essaye de t'expliquer que c'est un mal…

-Je déteste les menteurs ! Et je sais que tu en es un !

-Mais non Jellal, je t'assure que…

Et à ce moment, Uchu trébucha il était à la merci de Jellal, il n'en pouvait plus physiquement mais essayait de se relever pour pouvoir continuer à esquiver ses coups. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se révéler car Jellal lançait déjà son attaque. En un instant Uchu était à terre mais se releva de nouveau tandis que Jellal avançait pour lui relancer une attaque. Mais cela le remit dans un sale état. Cette fois ci Jellal ne voulait plus tuer Uchu mais l'exterminer !

-Jellal c'est ce Zereph qui a repris le dessus ? C'est ça ?

-La fin de l'ère est sur le point de commencer ! Le chaos détruira l'homme pour que le monde puisse renaitre.

-Je… Jellal, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Uchu ! Cette fois ci c'est la fin ! C'est la fin du Rave Master !

Jellal, commença à concentrer toute sa force dans une attaque devant servir à tuer Uchu. Celui se releva et tendis la Ten Commandements face à Jellal qui était prêt à lancer son sort. Uchu s'élança avec ses dernières forces vers Jellal pour l'arrêter tandis que Jellal lança son attaque. L'explosion former par le choc de celles-ci fit apparaître un épais brouillard.

Quand il se dissipa, Jellal était toujours debout. Tandis qu'Uchu lui, ne pouvait plus bouger. Jellal, s'avança. Uchu pensait que c'était la fin pour lui, la fin pour ce monde comme l'avait justement dit Jellal mais…

-Tu t'es interposé à Zereph ! Tu ne dois pas être si pourri que ca Uchu… Je…

*Vas-t-il me laisser partir d'ici ?*

-Je vais alléger ta sanction ! Je sais quel est ton point fort ! C'est pourquoi…

*Quel sort m'est réservé ? Que vais-je devenir ? Le monde compte sur moi !*

- je vais le supprimer !

*Mes amis ! Que vont-ils devenir quand …*

Jellal jeta un sort. Uchu perdis conscience…

**Quelques Jours plus tard**

-Tiens tu t'es réveillé !

-Où suis-je ?

-Tu te trouve dans l'auberge de mes parents. Je suis Ikuto. J'aimerai devenir un mage très puissant ! Et toi comment t'appelles tu ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus !

A suivre !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13. A**

Fuyu s'ennuyait. Elle en avait marre d'attendre, s'inquiétant pour ses deux amis. Yume dormait maintenant comme un loir, et elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle avait eu en ce moment. Etait-ce un coup de l'Aethérion, qui avait réagi avec les sentiments flous de Yume ? Fuyu savait très bien pourquoi elle avait été pétrifiée face à ce pseudo Mugen. Elle connaissait son secret.

« Yume… Pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse de cet homme… Il est le diable incarné… C'est même lui qui a modifié le cours du temps que protègent tant ton frère et ton père… Alors pourquoi… »

En repensant à tout ça, elle se rappela aussi lorsqu'elle avait tenté de la calmer. Sa magie l'entourait pour la protéger, et elle, avait le regard si vide. Voir sa meilleure amie souffrir comme ça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Malgré le danger, et surtout le risque de s'approcher d'elle, Fuyu faisait tout pour se rapprocher de Yume, ignorant les attaques de sa magie, qui lui provoquait comme des griffures ou des coupures. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à se retrouver juste devant Yume, et elle s'était assise juste à côté, tout en disant :

-Je sais que tu souffres, et que c'est dur de perdre des êtres qui nous sont chères… Alors je resterais à côté de toi jusqu'à que tu te calmes et redevienne toi-même

C'était au bout de quelques minutes, que la magie retourna chez son utilisateur, et Yume s'endormit aussitôt après.

Et depuis, Fuyu attendait le retour des deux autres du groupe. Elle espérait tellement que ça aille au mieux pour eux. Elle commençait à s'endormir aussi, mais elle vit deux silhouettes s'avançaient jusqu'à leur auberge. Elle reconnut de suite Ginko et Kasai, et sortit les rejoindre en courant, presque en larmes, heureuse de les retrouver.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez sains et saufs !

-Et toi Fuyu, comment ça s'est passé avec Yume ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'est calmée, c'est juste un petit problème que seule une fille pouvait régler.

-Et bien tant mieux.

-Mais maintenant, elle n'arrête pas de roupiller.

-Et bien qu'elle continue, comme ça, elle ne me mordra pas en pensant à des sushis ou des makis.

Le trio rigola de nouveau, cela faisait bien longtemps décidément, et ça leur faisait du bien. Yume, entendant ce vacarme, ce réveilla, et comme n'étant pas du matin du tout, et souvent de mauvaise humeur, elle sauta de la fenêtre pour aller attraper Kasai, le prenant encore pour un maki.

-Yume ! Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! Allez, lâche-moi, ça fait mal !

-Mais je suis plutôt contente que tout redevienne presque comme avant.

-Oui…

-Mais je suis sûre qu'on le retrouvera, je suis persuadée !

-Fuyu… Nous aussi on y croit ! Après tout c'est le Rave Master !

-Uchu, oui, il est toujours vivant.

-Yu… Yume ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais… Mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un me le dire, et je l'ai sentit… il se battait contre quelqu'un… un mage je crois… et il y avait une immense horloge…

-Maintenant tu peux voir partout ou quoi !

-Et bien on va suivre ce qu'elle dit, c'est notre seule piste. Je crois qu'après Hip Hop town, il y avait une immense horloge, je ne sais plus ce que c'est, mais allons-y !

-Oui, de toute manière, cette ville n'est plus très loin !

Et ce fut sous cette humeur d'espoir que le petit groupe partit en direction d'Hip Hop Town. Chacun espérant retrouver Uchu.

Encore à l'abri des regards, un homme à l'identité secrète, venait d'écouter la conversation. Il partit alors en parler à son supérieur, Mugen, et arriva en un temps éclair.

-Mugen-sama, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer…

-Je t'écoute, Miki.

-Le premier homme que t'a envoyé, Eisen, celui qui était censé se charger de la Silver Claimer, et du fis de Shuda à échouer. Ils lui ont pris en plus son Dark Bring dans l'espoir de le briser.

-Tss… Ce n'était qu'un faible… ne pas avoir pu venir à bout d'une fillette, et d'une flamme si faible…

-Ensuite, le groupe ce dirige à Hip Hop Town, dans l'espoir de retrouver le Rave Master.

-Hum ? N'est-ce pas par-là que j'ai envoyé l'un de mes soldats ?

-Oui. Enfin, ce qui m'intrigue assez, c'est la jeune fille à l'aetherion… la nuit dernière, sa magie s'est échappée pour la protéger, et en plus, elle a vu une scène ou dans aucun cas elle s'y trouvait avec le Rave Master.

-Intéressant… Cette fille, c'est ta cible n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Mugen-sama…

-Tu n'iras qu'après le deuxième, qui devait s'occuper de cette Fuyu et de ce Rave Master.

-Compris. Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir, Mugen-sama.

-Mais continue de les espionner, je veux tout savoir sur eux, surtout avec ces récents évènements.

-Oui.

Puis le dénommé Miki disparut de nouveau, comme il était arrivé. Mugen, était toujours assis sur son fauteuil. Ce que lui avait raconté Miki le rendait assez perplexe, et il aimerait en savoir d'avantage.

Au bout de deux bonnes journées de marches, le groupe arriva enfin à cette fameuse ville, Hip Hop Town et déjà à l'entrée, se trouvait un casino.

-Youppiiiii, un casino ! Bon, en attendant que vous retrouviez Uchu, je vais nous faire gagner des économies !

-Hé ho, reviens là toi !

-Hé bien… en attendant que Yume-chan revienne avec pleins de billets, je propose qu'on retrouve enfin Uchu, et avec l'argent gagné, on se paye un très bon resto !

Et ce fut sur cette bonne humeur qu'ils commencèrent leur recherche d'informations.

**Chapitre 13.B**

Et toi comment t'appelles tu ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus !

-Serais-tu… Amnésique ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient gênés mais Ikuto ne se laissa pas abattre ! Il décida de renommer l'inconnu qui était en face de lui et de l'appeler Hideo. Cela ne posa aucun problème au Rave Master. Ikuto rajouta qu'il avait trouvé une arme et une bille près d'Hideo mais il ne savait pas de quoi on lui parlait.

-Hideo, j'ai aussi trouvé un truc bizarre blanc avec une carotte ! Une sorte de bonhomme de neige vivant qui restait toujours auprès de toi !

-Tiens, ça par contre je m'en souviens ! Je crois que c'est Plue ! Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi je l'ai !

-C'est pas grave ! On va aller à la ville la plus proche pour résoudre ton problème !

-Tu… Tu serais prêt à m'aider ?

-B… Bien sur ! Pour un bel homme com… Euh pour quelqu'un en difficulté, je suis prêt à aider !

-Merci infiniment ! Je te serai à jamais reconnaissant !

*A jamais… Reconnaissant ? Ca veut dire que…*

_-Ikuto, je suis toujours reconnaissant envers toi ! Épouse-moi !_

_-Euh… !_

-Kyyyyyyyyyyya !

-Ben Ikuto ! Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Et pourquoi t'as le nez en sang ?

-Non ! Pour rien ! Allons en ville !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le chemin de la ville la plus proche. Hideo posait beaucoup de questions sur la vie d'Ikuto. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait une petite sœur très malade et que ses parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour l'amener chez le médecin. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de travailler en tant que mage pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille.

-Et tu contrôles quel pouvoir Ikuto ?

-Moi ? Et bien, je peux copier les techniques de mes adversaires ! C'est assez pratique car après je suis du même niveau qu'eux !

-Ouaaahh ! C'est génial ça !

-Merci ! Mais toi, je suis sûr que tu es encore plus puissant que moi !

-Co… Comment ça ?

-Ton épée ! Elle me dit quelque chose ! Et je suis sûr que seule une personne de très puissante peut l'utiliser !

-Mon épée ? Je ne sais même plus si je m'en suis déjà servi !

-Tiens ! Le Rave Master aurait perdu la mémoire ? Ca ne sera qu'une tache plus facile pour Mugen-sama !

-Ra… Rave Master ? Qui est-ce ?

-Hideo ! Je crois que c'est de toi qu'il parle ! Alors tu serais le Rave Master !

-Je… Je ne sais pas !

*Avoir le Rave Master comme petit ami*

-Kyyyyyyaaaa !

-Ikuto, pourquoi t'es encore tout rouge ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hideo ! Je vais me faire ce mec !

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à ma cheville ! Regarde, j'ai un Dark Bring ! Et je vais l'utiliser des maintenant !

-Sa… Sa Dark Bring se transforme en une épée ! Merde ! Je ne peux pas copier ça !

-Sois tuer par mon épée destructrice !

Ikuto commençait à esquiver les coups. Mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer. Son pouvoir ne peut copier que des sorts et non des objets ! Il ne faisait que fuir mais ne voulait pas qu'Hideo intervienne. Il voulait se débrouiller seul pour lui prouver sa valeur. Pour l'instant, Ikuto se débrouillait bien. Sa vitesse était impressionnante et esquivait donc facilement. Il ne se fatiguait pas, on aurait pu dire qu'Ikuto pouvait faire cela toute la journée.

-Tu as vu ça Hideo ? Ce mec n'arrive pas à me toucher ! Ça sera simple pour moi de…

-Ne joue à ca avec moi petit insolant ! Je vais… Je vais…

-Merde ! Une deuxième épée apparaît ! Bon ! Que vais-je faire !

Ikuto continuait toujours à courir et ne se faisait toujours pas toucher. C'était tellement simple pour lui d'esquiver qu'il envisageait déjà ce qui allait se passer après sa victoire.

_-Ouuuah ! Tu es trop fort Ikuto ! Tu es mon héros !_

_-Ne dis pas ca Hideo ! Je suis trop gêné !_

_-Mais… Mais je ne dis que la vérité ! J'aimerai tellement que nous soyons ensemble a jamais !_

_-C'est… c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander Hideo !_

_-Pou… Pourrait tu me le prouver par un… ?_

Ikuto ! Attention à l'arbre en face de toi !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Ikuto absorbé par ses pensées venait de se prendre l'arbre. En face de lui se trouvait l'homme tenant la Dark Bring ! Il attaqua avec son épée de toute des forces mais Ikuto esquiva et recommença à fuir.

-Merde ! Ce n'est pas passé loin ! Il faut que je fasse plus gaffe la prochaine fois !

*Mais c'est quand même très difficile quand il est proche de moi*

-Ikuto ! Tu rougis encore !

-*Arg. ! Je dois me concentrer ! Après je pourrais fantasmer !*

Ce qu'Ikuto n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que son ennemi s'était arrêter et réfléchissait.

*Ce garnement est trop rapide pour moi ! Je n'arriverais jamais à le toucher à ce rythme, je crois que…*

-Ikuto ! Regarde ! Il vient de laisser une faille !

-Quoi ? Ah oui ! Attends je vais…

-Trop tard ! Je vais tuer celui qui est passif ! Ca sera plus simple !

-Qu'… Quoi ? Hideo fait gaffe !

Mais trop tard. Le démon card était déjà presque arrivé en face d'Hideo. Il lança de toutes ses forces son attaque mais Ikuto arriva juste à tant parant le coup de son adversaire avec un bout de bois qu'il venait de trouver. Mais le coup était trop puissant et Ikuto fut envoyer à terre. Il ne se relevait pas.

-Ikutooooooo ! Toi, tu vas le payer ! Je vais te faire payer au centuple !

-Arrête de me faire croire ça, tu ne sais pas utiliser Rave !

Mais Hideo sortit son épée et s'élança vers son ennemi ! Il était très rapide et était prêt à l'achever le plus vite possible. Hideo, attaquait, encore et toujours sans que son ennemi puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Puis, il remarqua, qu'une lumière sortait de sa poche ! Il regarda et remarqua que la bille qu'Ikuto lui avait donnée brillait de mille feux. Plue qui dormait depuis tout ce temps se réveilla et pris Rave dans ses mains. Hideo ressentit une très grande puissance en lui et prononça des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même lorsqu'il se jeta sur son ennemi !

-La Rave Enflammée du Dragon de Feuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

-Alors, c'était bien toi… Le Rave Master…

Celui-ci fut mis KO en un seul coup. Quant à Hideo, il allait voir Ikuto qui était seulement épuisé de fatigue et qui dormait.

_-Tiens, Ikuto ! Tu es réveillé ? Tu as été très courageux !_

_-Mais… Mais c'est toi qui…_

_-Non ! Ce que tu as fait m'a montré mes sentiments envers toi… Voudrais-tu ?_

-Kyyyyyyaaaaa !

-Ikuto ! Tu es réveillé ?

-Hideo pourquoi tu me portes ?

-Ben je voulais avancer et vu que tu dormais, et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !

-Ahah ! Je vois ! Maintenant, tu peux me laisser descendre. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Il doit être encore à terre après ce qu'il a reçu !

-Ah d'accord ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour le battre ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment j'ai baragouiné quelque chose et il était KO ! Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien !

-Ah d'accord ! Bien tiens ! Regarde ! On arrive enfin en ville !

-Ouaaah ! C'est gigantesque !

-Bienvenu à Hip Hop Town!

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Une retrouvaille difficile.**

Alors que Yume jouait tranquillement au casino, empochant comme sa mère de belles mises, les trois autres cherchaient tout un tas d'information sur leur ami Uchu. Jusqu'à qu'un passant leur annonce qu'il avait vu ce genre de personne quelque part, accompagné par un ami. Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil interloqué, et demandèrent à cette personne où il l'avait vu. La personne leur montra du doigt et tous coururent en direction du lieu dont parlait le passant. Ils reconnurent alors très vite Uchu, mais pas celui qui l'accompagnait, enfin, plutôt collait.

-Uchu !

-Tu étais bien vivant alors !

-Hein ? Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

-Bah Uchu, tu ne nous reconnais pas ? On s'est quitté juste quelques semaines ! C'est moi Fuyu ! Et eux deux, Kasai, ton meilleur ami, et Ginko !

-Je vois… vous devez être mes anciens amis alors… Et Uchu mon vrai nom…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Uchu ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, commença à s'inquiéter Ginko.

-Il a perdu la mémoire, et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, fit Ikuto, assez froidement, jetant des regards noirs à Fuyu qui s'était jeté dans les bras de son Hideo… enfin d'Uchu.

-T'as pas pu nous oublier gars ! Je devais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Désolé… je n'ai aucun souvenir… La seule chose dont je me rappelais, c'était de ce chien du nom de Plue…

-T'es méchant Uchu ! Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ! Alors qu'on…, commença à sangloter Fuyu.

-Ne pleure pas Fuyu, on va lui faire retrouver la mémoire !

-Mais ne changez pas mon Hideo !

-On ne va pas le changer, heu… Hideo ?

-Oui, comme il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, je l'ai appelé Hideo ! Et moi c'est Ikuto !

« Il a dit « mon » ? » pensa Fuyu

-Et bien, on va faire revenir l'Uchu qu'on a tous connu, le vrai ! Continua Kasai.

Un grand moment de silence naquit. Ikuto n'était pas de cet avis. Si Hideo/Uchu recouvrait la mémoire, alors surement qu'il le délaisserait, lui qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne laisserait surement pas ça arrivé !

« Hideo est à moi ! Je ne le laisserais à personne ! »

Il suivit le groupe qui allait en direction du casino, pour il ne savait quelle raison. En quoi un casino allait lui faire recouvrer la mémoire. En tout cas, il trainait son Hideo de force ! Enfin, surtout cette Fuyu.

-Uchu, on va te présenter la dernière du groupe, c'est celle qui possède l'aetherion, Yume.

-C'est une vrai chieuse des fois, mais c'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu te retrouver ! Rajouta Kasai.

-Mais où est-elle dans ce casino ?

Le petit groupe tenta de retrouver Yume dans cette énorme foule de personne. Mais ils ne mirent pas non plus cent ans à la retrouver, car il s'agissait surement d'un endroit où beaucoup de gens se regroupaient pour voir les exploits de cette dernière.

-C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une gamine avec autant de chance !

- Elle n'a gagné rien qu'en dix minutes, dix mille Jewels…

-Où trouve-t-elle une chance pareille ?

Le patron du casino sortit à son tour de son antre pour voir qui osait ruiner son précieux casino. Ce dernier se mit sur la table face à Yume et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Toi, où trouves-tu une chance pareille puyo !

-Hein ? Qui êtes-vous… ?

-Je suis le patron de ce casino, Saphir, fils de Ruby puyo !

-T'es plutôt un étrange pingouin oui…

-Pin… Pingouin ! Tu oses me prendre pour un pingouin puyo !

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas ?

-Yume ! Te voilà enfin ! On a retrouvé Uchu, mais…

-Non je ne suis pas un pingouin puyo !

-Moi, je te dis que tu fais partie d'une étrange race de pingouin !

-Yume…

Le groupe venait de retrouver Yume, mais cette dernière était en plein conflit avec une sorte de pingouin bizarre qui était d'après les dires le dirigeant du casino. La jeune fille ne les avait toujours pas remarqué jusqu'à qu'un certain Plue s'interpose entre les deux personnages. Saphir étant en pleine admiration devant l'animal, tandis que Yume fut surprise.

-Le cheval de poooooche ! T'es revenu !

-C'est ce qu'on voulait te dire Yume. On a retrouvé Uchu, mais il a perdu la mémoire…

« Un cheval de poche ? » pensa Uchu « elle est bizarre elle aussi… »

-Oui, et maintenant faut lui faire recouvrer ! Annonça Ginko

-Je suis tout bonnement contre ! Vous allez me prendre Hideo !

-Nous voulons qu'Uchu redevienne comme avant ! En tant que Rave Master, il doit venir se battre avec nous contre Mugen ! Rétorqua Kasai

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! En tant qu'apprenti magicien, je vais vous en empêcher !

-Désolé mon vieux, mais nous aussi on a des mages dans le lot ! Et pas des apprentis n'est-ce pas Fuyu, Yume !

-Oui ! Je ne laisserais pas ce gars me voler mon Uchu !

-Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre, surtout dans un casino.

-Là, je suis d'accord avec elle puyo ! C'est mon casino, je ne vous laisserais pas le détruire !

-De toute manière je ne vois pas comment vous allez lui faire recouvrer la mémoire.

-On à confiance en Uchu, je sais qu'il s'en rappellera, certifia Kasai

-En fait... comment il a perdu la mémoire ? se demanda maintenant Yume.

Silence. Là personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. Peut-être que découvrir le pourquoi du comment allait les aider. Fuyu, à cours d'idée, voulut forcer Uchu à s'en rappeler.

-Uchu ! fit-elle en le secouant dans tous les sens, rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi comment t'as perdu ta mémoire ! Aller, un petit effort ! On ne la perd pas comme ça, sa mémoire !

-Mais… je… ne… sais… pas… Répondit-il entre deux secousses.

-On n'avancera jamais comme ça, on va être obligée de refaire le voyage de là où on l'a trouvé à l'endroit où il ne souvient plus de rien. Il va falloir que tu nous aides Ikuto.

-Mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il recouvre la mémoire….

-Tu ne veux pas l'aider ? Il peut être en danger à cause de celui qui lui a fait ça…

-Rhaaa ! Et zut, de toute manière, je suis bien mieux qu'elle, ça sera avec moi qu'il restera !

-Comment !

-Kasai… pourquoi Fuyu s'énerve contre ce gars ?

-Et bien… je crois qu'il fait sous-entendu entre une potentielle histoire d'amour entre lui et Uchu.

-N'en rajoute pas Kasai !

-Glups… Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on engueule comme ça… je n'ai rien fait pourtant.

-Les femmes sont très facilement énervées lorsqu'il s'agit de leur amour.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison…

Et ce fut sur ce, que le groupe repartit. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Hideo, ou plutôt Uchu, se rappela qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était son petit Plue, chose unique qu'il s'était rappelé. Il alla vite le reprendre au casino, et revint, non pas avec une créature étrange, mais deux.

-Pourquoi t'as ramené aussi le pingouin ?

-Il voulait rester avec Plue, alors j'ai pensé le prendre.

-Uchu a tendance à garder des choses bizarres… Entre cet Ikuto et ce pingouin…, dit Kasai.

-Je ne suis pas un pingouin puyo ! Mais Saphir !

Et cette fois-ci, la bande qui venait de grandir un peu plus, repartit pour de bon en direction des souvenirs d'Hideo… enfin d'Uchu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Mémoire !**

Le groupe a nouveau complet et qui a même augmenté avançait en direction du lieu où Ikuto avait trouvé son idéal ou plutôt « son Hideo ». Cela pris une journée pour y arriver. Ikuto avait décidé de faire une pause à l'auberge de ses parents et d'inviter non gentiment mais plutôt forcé. En effet le groupe était fatigué et voulait se reposer au plus vite. Tout le monde était content de retrouver Uchu mais aurait préféré quand même le retrouver avec sa mémoire.

-Vous voici dans l'auberge de mes parents. Il y a des chambres de libres au premier étage pour vous les filles et pour nous, c'est au deuxième étage ! Hideo ! Tu veux que je te montre ma chambre ? Tu verras, elle est super cool !

-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Mon Uchu doit se reposer ! Il a du avoir une dure journée avec toi ! Vu ton caractère de cochon !

-Ben tiens Fuyu ! « Mon » Uchu maintenant ?

-C'est que…

La fille rougit. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et la verrouilla. Yume et Ginko durent dormir dans une autre chambre car Fuyu ne voulait plus ouvrir. Quand à Kasai il avait décidé de prendre Uchu dans sa chambre car il ne voulait pas le laisser avec cet Ikuto. Pendant la nuit les deux jeunes hommes n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Dis Kasai…

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Uchu ?

-Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que t'était désolé ! Mais pourquoi as-tu dis ca ? Si nous sommes amis, il n'y a aucun problème !

-C'est que… J'ai un caractère de cochon et tu vois… Je… C'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu la mémoire !

-Co… Comment ca ?

-Si je t'avais aidé, si je n'avais pas abandonné ! Nous ne nous serions jamais séparés… et…

-Même si je ne m'en souviens pas, je suis sur que ce n'est pas grave !

Sur ces mots, les garçons s'endormirent. Mais le matin arriva rapidement et le groupe était tous prêt au départ sauf Ikuto qui ne voulait pas perdre « son Hideo » mais il y fut obligé s'il ne voulait se faire tuer par Fuyu. Ils avancèrent dans le foret. Il était déjà midi quand le groupe décida de faire une pause même si le lieu n'était plus très loin. Yume commençait à avoir faim et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux à ce moment déjeuner.

Uchu était entre Fuyu et Ikuto qui se battaient pour lui donner à manger. Les trois autres regardaient la scène et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glousser de rire. Puis, après avoir mangé, Yume avait envi de faire la sieste et Ginko voulut en faire de même car Yume lui avait dit que si elles ne faisaient pas de sieste, le roi loup garou viendrait les manger. Sur ces mots, Kasai et Ikuto en firent de même. Quand à Uchu, lui réfléchissait dans son coin pour essayer de retrouver la mémoire.

-Uchu ? Qu'… Qu'est ce que tu fais seul ici ?

-Ah ! Fuyu ! Je ne sais pas… J'essaye de… Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié ! J'ai vu que ca t'a fait du mal mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Uchu… Ca va mieux maintenant ! C'est juste que… tu es très important pour moi.

-Très… Très important comment ?

-Com…

-MAAAAAKKKKKIIIII !

-Putain Yume ! Je dormais ! En plus on venait de manger !

-Aie ! Je suis désolé !

-Tiens, je crois que les autres sont réveillés, allons les rejoindre !

Apres cette petite pause, le groupe continua à avancer jusqu'a arriver au lieu où Ikuto avait trouvé Uchu. Mais aucun indice ne fut trouvé. Et pour Uchu, cela ne donnait rien de voir de l'herbe avec des arbres. Mais Yume posa la bonne question quand elle demanda s'il n'existait pas une grande horloge dans les environs. Ikuto répondit que oui, qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas de la. Ikuto n'avait vraiment pas envi d'aider le groupe mais il avait la promesse d'aider Hideo donc il n'avait pas le choix.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le temple Uchu cria :

-Ne rentrez pas dedans !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ca Uchu ? Tu vas bien ?

-N'y entrez pas ! C'est dangereux ! J'ai un vague souvenir mais il ne faut pas rentrer ! Je…

Uchu commençait à avoir mal à la tête et ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout se mélangeait en lui et il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste. Mais malheureusement pour ses amis, ils ne purent être tranquilles. En effet, cinq démons card aux pouvoirs élémentaires en associant le pouvoir des ténèbres se présentaient devant eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas très puissants. En effet, ces cinq personnes étaient envoyées par Miki pour savoir la puissance de ses adversaires. Kasai, Ginko et Yume battirent rapidement leurs ennemis. Mais ils ne s'interposèrent pas pour aider leurs amis. Ils avaient décidé de voir les capacités d'Ikuto qui semblait assez puissant. Quand à Fuyu, ils n'avaient aucune inquiétude à son sujet.

L'ennemi d'Ikuto avait le pouvoir de l'air tandis que celui de Fuyu de l'eau. Uchu était à terre et avait une grosse migraine.

Ikuto copia l'attaque de son ennemi pour pouvoir l'achever mais celui-ci esquiva son coup.

-Vous avez tué mon frère ! Kage-nii-san est mort à cause de vous !

-Quoi Kage des Warlock Cinco est mort ? Quand ca ? Serait-ce Uchu qui la tué ?

A ces mots Uchu eu un flash back de son combat contre Pluton

-Kage est… mort… Pour me sauver » dit-il !

-Comment ca ? Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi ?

Mais la migraine d'Uchu reprenait de son plein et il n'arrivait encore plus à écouter ni même à parler à ses amis. Mais les mots d'Uchu ne furent pas sans conséquences. Ils avaient déstabilisé l'ennemi d'Ikuto qui fut abattu sur le champ par Ikuto. Celui-ci était épuisé et s'affala sur le sol.

-Yume ! Regarde il y a une pancarte sur le mur ! Peux-tu aller la lire pour savoir quel est cet endroit ?

-Euh… oui… Cela se nomme « temple du Dieu Chronos »

*Chronos… Temps…*

-Je… Jellal…

-Comment ca Nii-chan ?

-C'est… C'est lui qui m'a….

-Qui t'as quoi ?

-qui m'as rendu… amnésique !

-Comment ca ? Nii-chan n'aurait jamais fait ca !

Mais Uchu était reparti dans ses migraines tandis que Fuyu attaquait désespérément son ennemi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher. Il fatiguait rapidement et son ennemi était le plus puissant des cinq.

Fuyu posa un genou à terre. Son ennemi allait donner le coup de grâce et ses amis étaient trop loin d'elle. Elle était juste devant Uchu qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour Uchu. Son ennemis lança l'assaut quand…

*Fuyu… J'ai dit à Haru que je me battais pour…*

-Fuyuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

A ce moment, Uchu s'interposa entre le Démon Card et Fuyu. Il avait décidé de botter le cul de celui qui était en train de faire du mal à sa bien-aimée.

-U… Uchu ! Tu…

-Ne t'inquiète plus ! Ca va aller maintenant ! Je vais te protéger ! Je ne perdrais pas.

En effet, en quelques minutes, le démon card fut mis à terre par Uchu. Celui-ci était heureux d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire et avait décidé de faire la fête chez les parents d'Ikuto.

-Alors Uchu ! Raconte-nous tout ton voyage quand tu étais seul !

-Et bien pour commencer, j'ai rencontré tes parents Fuyu ! Ils vont bien mais ils sont emprisonné dans l'océan et je ne peux pas encore les libérés ! Désolé ! Il me faut tous les Raves pour cela !

-Et… Et ils vont bien ?

-Oui, ils vont très bien ! Ils m'ont même donné une Rave ! La Rave de l'amitié ! Elle est cool non ?

-Ouah ! Et comment tu as fait pour l'obtenir ?

-Disons que j'ai avoué l'inavouable !

-Hein ?

-Et puis ensuite, j'ai combattu aux coté de Kage pour tué un dieu du Mal !

-Un dieu du Mal ? Et tu as réussi ?

-Evidemment ! Sinon je ne serai pas la ! Mais… Kage est mort pour me protéger ! Vous savez, en réalité, c'était quelqu'un de bien !

-Je suis sur que tous les Démons Card sont bon ! Dit Yume.

-Et puis après, je me suis battu contre Jellal qui voulait protéger le temps. Je suis rentré dans ce temple ! C'est de ma faute, alors je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir rendu amnésique !

-Tu es nul Uchu ! Tu as perdu contre lui !

-Roooh ! Ca va !

-Et puis à la fin tu as rencontré ce clown d'Ikuto !

-Oui c'est ca ! Mais il m'a bien aidé ! Vous savez ! Il n'a pas un mauvais fond ! D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'il rougissait tout le temps !

-Ahah ! Tu vois Fuyu ! Uchu vient de dire que j'étais quelqu'un de bien ! C'est sur ! Uchu m'aime !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Uchu n'aime que moi ! N'est ce pas Uchu ?

-Ne le prends pas à partie ! De toute façon, il te dira que c'est moi qu'il aime !

-Raah ! Tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la g***** !

-Même si t'es une fille, je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer pour l'amour d'Uchu !

Bref, la nuit continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Mugen-sama, le Rave Master à recouvrer la mémoire ! Que devons nous faire ?

-Exterminez-le, ainsi que tous ces amis !

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Un profond sommeil**

Le groupe s'était enfin complètement retrouvé, et un nouveau était parmi eux au détriment de Fuyu qui ne faisait que pester et se battre contre Ikuto. Ils avaient aussi retrouvés leurs bonnes viennes habitudes : s'amuser et rigoler. Enfin… jusqu'à que les Demon Card arrivent pour leur faire rappeler qu'ils existaient toujours.

Le petit groupe était tranquillement assis près d'une rivière. Ils n'avaient pas encore repris leur voyage, reprenant quelques provisions et un véhicule que Kasai conduirait personnellement (pas que la marche à pied les fatiguait, mais ils avaient du travail sur la planche et n'avaient donc pas le temps de se gambader tranquillement). Ils étaient en train de manger en plein air et encore profiter du dernier temps libre tranquille. Ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient… Car soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentis juste à côté d'eux, égale au bruit d'une explosion. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa, couvrant la vision du groupe, surpris par cette soudaine attaque inattendue.

-Rave Master ! Je te tiens !

-Quoi ! Demon Card !

-Nous avais-tu oubliés, Rave Master ? La mémoire ne t'étais pas revenue entièrement ? Ricana un homme en uniforme.

-Cet uniforme ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Demon Card ! Il fait partit du groupe d'élite ! Informa Ikuto, qui en avait déjà entendu parler.

-Mais c'est le même que l'homme qui nous avait attaqué à l'auberge, s'exclama alors Ginko, qui se rappela alors de ce qu'avait subit Kasai.

Le groupe ne se sentit pas à l'abri, tremblants face à la puissance adverse. Uchu ne s'était pas totalement remis de certaines blessures encore, il regarda Kasai, espérant que lui puisse faire quelque chose. Mais il était complètement paralysé, la peur ne le laissant même pas respirer. L'aura qui s'échappait de lui était de niveau égale avec l'homme qui l'avait torturé. Uchu sentit l'inquiétude monter. Il regarda alors Yume qui… Dormait ?

-Heu… Fuyu… Ne me dis pas qu'elle dort ? Pas à un moment comme celui-là !

-Je peux te confirmer qu'elle dort à point fermer depuis une bonne heure, elle n'a même pas voulu manger un seul sushi !

-Que lui avez-vous fait ! Vous nous avez attaqué plus tôt par surprise !? Je suis sûre que vous lui avez mis un poison ou jeté un sort, ce n'est pas Yume ça !

-Ginko, calme-toi…

-Désolé jeune fille, je n'y suis pour rien. Pour ce genre d'attaques, j'aurais plutôt choisie cette petite Fuyu, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Hein ?

-Enfoiré, je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Fuyu !

-La jeunesse, n'est-ce pas mignon ?

L'ennemi, à l'aide de sa Dark Bring, provoqua un nouveau vacarme assourdissant qui déstabilisa les adolescents. Mis à part une qui dormait toujours, comme s'il pouvait y avoir la fin du monde que rien ne la réveillerait. Quant à Ikuto, jaloux qu'Uchu veuille à tout prix protégeait Fuyu et ne s'occupait pas de lui à ce moment-même, il trouva une opportunité pour attaquer son adversaire. Chose qu'il réussit, recopiant la technique adverse et la renvoyant au centuple. Kasai en profita alors pour en terminer avec une technique enflammée, et Fuyu envoya Plue comme arme de lancée pour détruire la Dark Bring.

-Au final, je n'ai pas été très utile là…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Uchu, un peu aux autres de prendre les devants !

-Comment veux-tu que je te montre mon amour si tu fais tout hein !

Décidément, ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui, entre Fuyu et Ikuto. Il en soupira d'un désespoir anticipé et regarda alors Kasai et Ginko qui s'étaient vraiment bien rapproché.

« Pourquoi ce n'est que sur moi que ça tombe… Comment je vais prouver mon amour à Fuyu avec Ikuto au milieu… Mais c'est un ami et je ne peux pas le laisser là, il m'a sauvé après tout… »

Uchu était obnubilé par ses pensées, tentant de trouver une solution à ses problèmes, Fuyu tentait de réveiller Yume, mais ce ne fut couronner seulement par des échesc.

-Je suis inquiète. Elle ne se réveille pas malgré toutes mes tentatives. J'ai même finit par lui faire croire qu'il y avait des sushis et makis dans le coin, mais rien… J'ai même osé dire que Jellal était venu… Mais rien à faire, elle ne daigne pas ouvrir un œil.

-C'est plutôt inquiétant… Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pris les gènes de son père pour la taille, sinon elle ne serait pas facilement transportable, mais quand même… Ironisa Kasai

-Et qui va nous faire gagner de l'argent au casino ? Rajouta Ginko.

Le groupe ne bougea pas de sa position, réfléchissant comment transporter Yume, lorsque Kasai trouva une potentielle solution :

-Et si on la laissait là ? Comme ça, elle ne tentera plus de nous manger lorsqu'elle a faim !

-Kasai… C'est notre amie quand même, on ne peut la laisser là…

-Rhooo, c'est bon, je le sais ! Mais on reste plutôt bloqué là…

-Je pense qu'on devrait rester un peu, je sens que cette fois, Yume ne dort pas pour nous faire une blague…

-Comment ça Fuyu ?

-Il s'en ai passé des choses de notre côté aussi, Jellal est partit en cours de route, sans même dire au revoir à Yume, Ginko s'est faîte kidnapper et Kasai a subit d'assez grave blessure psychologique pendant son combat, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

-Et Yume a eu des réactions bizarre… Sa magie s'est libérée d'elle-même pour la protéger et elle a su que t'as été à ce temple, continua Kasai. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Fuyu s'inquiète maintenant…

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce Zeleph dont parlait Jellal. Chuchota Uchu à lui-même

-Hein ?

-Non rien. Nous devrions plutôt rentrer quelque part !

Le groupe trouve vite fait une auberge, tandis que le temps virait à l'orage. Les adolescents n'eurent d'autre choix que d'attendre de revoir le temps clair, et que leur amie se réveil de son profond sommeil.

« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? Je ne vois rien… »

-Yume, c'est ton nom ?

-Hein ? Mais qui es-tu ?

-Mon identité à peu d'importance… je ne suis qu'un « fantôme » retenu dans ce monde.

-Comment ?

-Ton corps est intéressant, une grande puissance magique est en toi… L'aéthérion ? Tu es beaucoup plus intéressante que ce Jellal…

-Tu connais mon frère ? Où il est ?!

-Je te l'avais pourtant montré, lorsque ton cher ami m'a enlevé du corps de Jellal, mais en voyant dans ses souvenirs, j'ai trouvé mon nouveau réceptacle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Et puis un homme prendre le corps d'une femme, quelle idée farfelue !

-J'avoue que le corps de ton frère était plus intéressant de ce point de vue-là, mais je peux faire des efforts.

-Même pas la peine d'y penser, je te donnerais pas mon corps !

-Ne pense pas que tu vas m'échapper, toi-même tu viendras à moi.

Après ça, le dit « fantôme » disparu de la conscience de Yume, laissant cette dernière, seule en elle-même.

« Il en est hors de question que je lui laisse prendre mon corps… »

La pluie s'arrêta et quelques rayons de soleils se frayèrent un passage entre les épais nuages noirs, éclaircissant ce monde. Les adolescents étaient plutôt content que cette averse fut de courte durée, et furent encore plus rassuré de réentendre le mot « sushi », suivi d'un cri de douleur émit par Kasai.

« YUMEEEEEE ! »

Suite…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Une nuit en flèches.**

La nuit était tombée lorsque le groupe arriva dans un petit village. Le groupe avait faim et arriva dans une grande bâtisse où il y avait de la lumière et de l'ambiance. Ils entrèrent quand ils virent un grand nombre de personnes faisant la fête.

-Tiens, encore de nouvelles têtes qui arrivent ici !

-On est un jour spécial aujourd'hui pour qu'il y ait autant de monde ?

-Bonsoir, nous sommes un groupe de voyageurs et nous aimerions passer la nuit ici.

-Et bien pas de problèmes ! Vous pouvez rester ici ! Nous allons vous indiquez vos chambres.

Une jeune femme les accompagna dans des chambres. Mais Ikuto, non content de se qui s'était passé tantôt, il se précipita vers Uchu et s'enferma dans la chambre avec lui. Fuyu furieuse alla vers Yume pour qu'elles dorment ensemble mais Ginko la prit de vitesse prétextant que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle dorme dans la même chambre que Kasai. Fuyu avait comprit, elle dormirait avec son cousin. Ce qui ne l'enchantait guerre. Elle redescendit donc dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait plus personne. Fuyu voulut sortir quand…

- Tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu toi !

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu non plus quand nous sommes arrivés ?

-Désolée, Juvia ne s'est pas présenté ! Juvia de l'Océan, ravi de te rencontrer !

-Fuyu… De l'océan ? Pourquoi ce nom ?

-C'est parce que Juvia a le pouvoir de l'eau !

-Pas possible ! Moi aussi je contrôle ce pouvoir !

-Oh ! C'est super mais que faites vous ici ? C'est assez dangereux !

Fuyu expliqua donc à Juvia leur histoire. Les deux filles étaient devenues très complices en l'espace d'une soirée. Puis Juvia demanda avec qui Fuyu faisait voyage. Elle présenta tout ces amis arrivant jusqu'à Yume.

-Yume… C'est ma meilleure amie ! Elle a un frère que l'on a vu il n'y a pas si longtemps !

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Jellal !

-Tu parles de Jellal Fernandez ?

-Euh… Oui tu le connais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça d'un coup ?

-N… Non pour rien ! Et sinon tu as un petit copain ?

-Hein ? Non ! Je t'assure que…

-Arrêtes de me mentir ! Je l'ai vu quand tu parlais d'Ikuto ! Tu avais l'air très jalouse !

-C'est que…

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à Juvia sur ce point !

Les deux filles continuèrent à parler pendant des heures. Juvia expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans une guilde de mages. Que c'était un endroit où les mages se rassemblaient pour aider la population en faisant des missions. Puis elles abordèrent un point sensible de Fuyu.

-Dis Juvia, dès fois, tu ne te sens pas un peu inutile ?

-Comment ca ?

-Et bien mon père est l'ancien Rave Master, ma mère une sirène très puissante, mes amis sont très puissants aussi et s'améliore de jour en jour, alors que moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Fuyu ? Tu es très importante pour l'équipe et toi aussi tu t'améliores !

-Uchu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Uchu expliqua que Kasai avait été dans sa chambre en prenant sa place car il ne voulait pas qu'Ikuto reste près d'Uchu. Puis Fuyu présenta Juvia. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter lorsqu'une flèche passa près de la tête d'Uchu. Les trois compères se firent une belle frayeur. Cela réveilla d'ailleurs Yume qui se précipita vers les sushis qui lui restaient de la veille. Elle arriva vers le groupe ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait. Fuyu voulut lui expliquer la situation mais une deuxième flèche fonça encore une fois sur Uchu. N'ayant pas le temps d'expliquer le groupe se sépara en deux pour prendre l'ennemi par surprise. Uchu et Yume avançait ensemble tandis que Fuyu et Juvia se transformèrent en eau pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elles avançaient moins rapidement que l'autre groupe qui servait de diversion mais essayaient de se dépêcher. Uchu esquivait de plus en plus de flèches qui arrivaient a toute vitesse quand une flèche venant du coté se planta dans sa cheville. Uchu ne pouvait plus courir, Yume ne pouvait pas le porter et pourtant ils voyaient tous deux la silhouette de l'archer qui les attaquait. Il était près à relancer plusieurs flèches cette fois en visant Yume. Elle fut contrainte d'utiliser l'aetherion pour pouvoir détruire toutes les flèches mais elle fut épuisé ne contrôlant pas totalement ses pouvoirs vu qu'elle était encore endormie et replongea donc dans un profond sommeil.

-Yume ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Yume ! Maki ! Sushi ! Jellal !

Rien n'y fait, Yume ne se réveillait pas comme durant ce tantôt. Bref, Uchu était mal en point. Ne pouvant bouger, à la merci de son ennemi, il ne pouvait compter que sur Juvia et Fuyu. Mais les deux filles n'étaient pas encore arrivés et avaient du mal à avancer. Pour Uchu qui enlevait la flèche de sa cheville, c'était une situation critique, il essaya d'avancer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pu par miracle esquiver une nouvelle flèche mais ce fut très compliqué car la flèche envoyée n'était pas comme les précédentes. En effet, celle-ci zigzaguait tel la foudre et ayant une vitesse phénoménale. Touché et c'était la mort assurée pour le Rave Master.

L'archer était prêt à relancer une nouvelle flèche éclaire. Uchu sortie son épée, espérant qu'elle puisse servir de bouclier pour parer la flèche. Puis l'archer lança la flèche. Uchu bougea son épée dans tout les sens espérant que la flèche tomberait nez à nez sur l'épée. Ce qui fut le cas. Le Rave Master eut un coup de chance. L'archer furieux tandis son arc pour relancer une flèche mais il n'eut le temps de la lancer que deux silhouettes apparurent derrière lui créant un ras de marée et emportant l'archer près d'Uchu et qui vis un cristal noir briller. Il comprit que l'homme faisait partie des Démon Card et détruisit le cristal sur le champ avec l'homme qui fut assommé.

-Uchu ! Tu vas bien ? Tu saignes beaucoup !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Vas plutôt voir ce que deviens Yume ! Elle ne s'est pas réveillée avec les techniques que tu nous as apprises !

-Encore ? Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Juvia, tu…

Juvia avait disparu. Plus aucune trace d'elle. Elle était partie sans laisser le moindre indice ou message. Fuyu n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper de cela, elle prit un mouchoir dans sa poche pour soigner la blessure d'Uchu puis alla vers Yume qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Yume ! Tu vas bien ? Tu nous as encore fait peur !

-Tu vois ? J'ai réussi à prendre ton corps ! Fille de l'aetherion !

-Hein ? Je ne comprends pas Yume ! Que t'arrive-t-il ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Fuyu ! Fait attention ! Ce n'est pas Yume ! Elle a le même regard que lorsque Jellal avait perdu la raison !

-Tu vas te taire Rave Master !

Yume lança une attaque d'une grande puissance sur Uchu. Il ne put esquiver avec sa blessure et perdit rapidement connaissance. Tandis qu'une aura noire jaillit du corps de Yume, Fuyu près d'Uchu s'inquiétait pour son amie. Le matin se levait, et de nouveaux problèmes émergeaient déjà.

Pendant ce temps…

-Bonjour mon Hideo ! J'arrive dans ton lit te faire des… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que fais Kasai dans le lit d'Uchu ?

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Zeleph to Jellal**

Ikuto s'enfuit loin de la chambre où devait normalement séjourner son Hideo ou plutôt Uchu. Mais y trouver à la place lui avait provoqué un choc terriblement puissant qu'il avait pris la fuite, paniqué à la recherche d'Uchu. L'adolescent arriva enfin à l'extérieur, suivit de Kasai qui s'inquiétait pour l'état mental de leur nouvel ami, mais ne remarqua pas que ce dernier c'était soudainement arrêté et fonça dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Ikuto ?

-Po-pourquoi votre amie… attaque-t-elle les autres ?

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Kasai surprit, mais se rappelant de la dernière fois, poussa violement Ikuto, toujours paralysé par tous ce qui arrivait, et regarda de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passait. Et par ce qu'il voyait, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment ça peut arriver, une chose comme ça !

Yume était en train de tenir Uchu par le col à l'aide de sa magie, un grand sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Fuyu était à terre inconsciente et une aura noire, pas rassurante du tout, ce dégageait de Yume.

-Yume ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Cria Kasai, hors de lui.

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui, d'un regard non amusé, à cause de l'interruption d'un gêneur. Kasai, croisant ses yeux remplis de ténèbres, en fut terrorisé.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Ca ne peut pas être cette foutue gamine…

-Dégage de là… Tu me déranges, dit-elle, avec une voix bien plus monotone que d'habitude.

Une autre attaque magique s'en prit à Kasai qui la reçut de pleine face, ne voulant pas l'éviter pour épargner Ikuto, qu'était toujours derrière paralysé.

-Pathétique…

Kasai à terre, mais toujours conscient, essayait de se relever, serrant ses poings sur le sol. Il se dégoutait lui-même pour ne rien pouvoir faire contre son amie qu'avait perdu la raison, et il n'était même pas capable de sauver Uchu.

-Merde… Fait chier… On venait juste de le retrouver… Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive ! Yume ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas tuer l'un de tes amis ! Yume !

-Tu m'ennuis, insecte…

Yume allait balancer une nouvelle attaque magie, mais une ombre arriva à temps pour contrer cette attaque.

-Que faites-vous, Yume-chan. N'est-ce pas l'un de vos amis ?

-Tiens. Toi tu disparais les laissant là, et tu réapparais comme ça ?

-Certes, Juvia était partit, mais Juvia ne peux pas les laisser seuls face à quelqu'un comme vous. Juvia a beaucoup sympathisé avec Fuyu. Mais Juvia pense que Yume ressemble vraiment à son frère en la voyant comme ça.

-Intéressant.

Après ce cours dialogue entre les deux, Yume lâcha le Rave Master qu'était toujours inconscient pour se concentrer plus sur Juvia qui se changeait à chaque fois en eau pour ne pas subir les attaques. Yume, ou plutôt celui qui possédait Yume, Zeleph, était plutôt énervé que Juvia soit tout le temps sur la défensive, et n'arrivant pas à la toucher.

-Que cherches-tu à faire, fille de pluie.

-Juvia ne peut pas blesser Yume. Yume est la meilleure amie de Fuyu, et Juvia est sûre que Yume n'aurait jamais voulu faire ça. Si Juvia attire toute l'attention sur elle, Fuyu, Uchu et Kasai pourront s'en sortir vivant.

-Ne dit pas d'ânerie, Juvia ! Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps face à elle dans cet état ! S'énerva Kasai.

-Juvia ne veut pas que ses nouveaux amis souffrent. Juvia est tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé des amis.

-Tu ne vaut pas mieux l'autre, je vais en finir rapidement.

Zeleph envoya un nouveau sort qui arriva à toucher Juvia, chose qui la surprit. Zeleph se prépara à envoyer un nouveau sort, mais une douleur au crâne le prit.

Uchu, quant à lui, commençait à reprendre connaissance. Il vit Fuyu et l'éloigna du combat, l'emmenant près de Ginko qu'il réveilla. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation et lui demanda de garder Fuyu, puis il repartit vers le combat. Il vit à son tour que Yume, ou plutôt son corps, était à genou par terre, en proie à une migraine.

-Kasai, que se passe-t-il.

-Yume… ou celui qui a pris possession de son corps allait achever cette Juvia, mais il s'est soudainement arrêté, pris d'un mal de crâne.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle lutte toujours contre Zereph.

-Zereph ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas qui il est vraiment, mais il avait aussi contrôlé le corps de Jellal quand on était séparé.

-Je comprends mieux, ça devait correspondre au moment où Yume a su où tu étais, ça doit être lié avec ce Zereph.

-Surement. Mais on ne va pas le laisser nous prendre Yume !

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais dit-moi comment on peut bien s'y prendre pour tuer un fantôme.

Kasai marqua un point. Uchu n'avait aucune idée comment il avait bien pu débarrasser Jellal de Zeleph, et de toute manière, Zeleph aurait juste quitté le corps de Yume pour aller dans un nouveau. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il tenait à celui de Jellal ou Yume.

-Rhaaaa ! Ça m'énerve ! Comment je pourrais vaincre ce Zeleph ! Peut-être que si j'utilisais Rune Save comme avait fait Haru à l'époque pour sceller l'Aethérion, il y aura une chance.

-Mais cela ne risque pas de sceller du coup l'Aethérion avec, et les pouvoirs de mage de Yume ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais encore utilisé Rune Save…

Les deux garçons n'avaient strictement aucune idée, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de réfléchir pendant des jours, Yume continuait de se battre contre le fantôme de Zereph, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils sentaient qu'elles commençaient à perdre petit à petit. Si ça continuait, elle finirait par disparaître totalement… Uchu frappa le sol de colère. Il était énervé contre lui-même de ne trouver aucune solution pour régler cette crise.

« Je ne te laisserais pas mon corps, sale fantôme ! »

« Tu crois que tu vas arriver à me dégager ? Maintenant que j'ai pris mes marques, tu n'arriveras plus comme avant à reprendre possession de ton corps ! »

Yume était en plein combat face à Zereph, dans son propre corps. Elle tentait par-dessus tout à retrouver son corps et arrêter de blesser ses amis, mais la puissance de Zeleph l'écrasait vraiment. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, cependant, elle sentait ses forces disparaître de plus en plus. Serait-ce la fin ? Allait-elle vraiment disparaître comme ça ? Allait-elle vraiment finir par tuer ses amis ? Pourquoi cela devait tomber sur elle, et sur son frère aussi… Elle l'avait vu par l'intermédiaire des souvenirs de Zeleph, elle avait vu qu'il avait manipulé son frère et qu'il lui avait commis des actes horribles. Mais malgré sa colère, Yume commença à tomber à terre, ayant de moins en moins de force.

« Je ne veux pas abandonner… Je ne peux pas abandonner… »

Yume commença à tomber définitivement dans l'inconscience, avec quelques souvenirs qui jaillirent.

« Qui est Zeleph… En tant que mage, j'ai dû quand même en entendre parler… »

Oui, elle commença à se souvenir où elle avait vu ce nom. Dans l'un des livres de son père sur la magie. Le mage noir Zeleph, le plus puissant de tous les temps, surpassant largement Shakma Rare Globe. On disait qu'il était immortel, son corps avait été détruit, cependant son âme avait survécu. Il rechercherait maintenant un corps pour son âme qui tiendrait le coup par rapport à sa puissance.

« Est-ce pour ça… Est-ce parce qu'il considère mon corps et celui de mon frère assez résistant qu'il tient au notre ? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux les enfants de Sieg hart, l'un des mages les plus puissant. Vous êtes idéal pour recevoir mon âme, ton frère a réussi à se débarrasser de moi grâce au Rave Master, mais si ce n'est pas l'un, je prendrais l'autre ! »

Yume ne put répondre, tombant dans l'inconscience totale, ayant utilisé toutes les forces qui lui restait mais n'arrivant en aucun cas à surpasser l'âme de Zeleph. La seule chose qu'elle réussit encore à percevoir, fut la dernière phrase de Zeleph.

« Tu es encore plus faible que ton frère »

-Uchu ! Yume, enfin son corps, se relève !

-Impossible… Zeleph aurait repris le dessus ! Son âme noire rejaillit !

-Alors c'est fini…

-Faut pas dire ça Kasai ! On ne doit pas baisser les bras ! Yume nous a donné du temps, elle a tout fait pour lutter seule contre lui ! On doit aussi…

Uchu fut interrompu par une attaque magique encore plus puissante auparavant et qu'envoya l'adolescent contre un mur.

-UCHU !

-Et bien ! Il suffit juste de régler un petit combat interne pour que je puisse me rapprocher un peu plus de ma puissance d'antan. Ou serait-ce parce que le sceau commence à s'effacer de plus en plus ?

-Enfoiré ! Je te permets pas de blesser mes amis et d'utiliser le corps de Yume !

-Alors soit plus fort, gamin enflammé !

Zeleph envoya une seconde attaque qu'expulsa cette fois Kasai. Il se dirigea ensuite de nouveau vers le Rave Master pour en terminer une bonne fois pour toute. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le craignait qu'il voulait à tout prix l'éliminer, mais parce qu'il était un fervent défenseur d'une paix inexistante. Comme la dernière fois, avant d'être dérangé par Kasai, il reprit Uchu par le col à l'aide la magie contrôlée d'une main, et avec l'autre, alla lui transpercé le cœur, voulant lui rendre son dernier souffle.

-Adieu Rave Master, la paix que vous tous recherchez tant, n'existe nullement en ce monde ! »

Uchu sentit l'espoir les abandonné peu à peu, la victoire les échappait et il sentait décidément vraiment la fin arriver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mise à part cette Yume, tous tes amis vont te rejoindre dans l'autre monde. »

Le second sort partit. Ikuto qui avait tout vu ne put croire que c'était déjà terminé. Une explosion survint, la poussière cacha la visibilité.

-Uchuuuuu !

Le nuage de fumée commença alors à se dissiper, mais au lieu de voir ce qu'il craignait, Ikuto vit l'apparition d'une troisième silhouette.

-Ça va, Uchu ?

-Je… Jellal ? Comment tu…

-Ne dis rien. Je suis arrivé vraiment pile à temps.

-Jellal… Pardonne-nous… Yu…Yume est…

Jellal qui tournait sa tête de l'autre côté, se retourna aussitôt vers Uchu, surpris. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qui était celui qu'allait tuer Uchu, il n'avait reconnu que l'aura noire de Zeleph.

-Uchu, ne me dit pas que… le corps qu'a choisis Zeleph après qu'il m'ait quitté, soit…

-Pardonne-nous Jellal, je n'ai pas réussi à…

-Tiens, voici mon ancien réceptacle. Je dois avouer que je te préférais. Le corps d'une fille, et de surcroît, petite, n'est pas très facile pour s'y habituer.

-Zeleph, comment as-tu pu !

-Ressentirais-tu de la haine envers moi ?

-Je vais te faire payer pour avoir pris le corps de ma sœur !

-Tu devrais alors te dépêcher, sinon, elle va finir par disparaître entièrement !

Jellal se mit face à Zeleph, face au corps de sa petite sœur. Il sentait la colère montait en lui, elle bouillonnait comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Cela lui était égal qu'on s'en prenne à lui, mais toucher sa petite sœur, c'était hors de question ! Zeleph commença l'attaque et Jellal parait ou dévier chacun des sorts. Par les différentes ondes de choc, Uchu, fut encore une fois dégageait du milieu. Il vit alors la véritable puissance de Jellal qui arrivait à faire face à Zeleph. Mais comment pourrait-il gagner ? Son point faible était bien évident, jamais il ne tenterait de blesser sa sœur, et ça, Zeleph le savait.

-Alors Jellal, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne veux pas attaquer ? Aurais-tu peur de la blesser ?

Zeleph envoya un sort, surprenant Jellal, qui venait d'en parer trois, et n'eut le temps d'utiliser un sort de défense, du se protéger qu'avec son corps. Il reçut diverses entailles sur ses bras, son visage et son corps. Zeleph continua avec sa stratégie, tentant de l'épuiser, chose qui marchait bien. Cependant Jellal ressentait toujours cette colère qui bouillonnait en lui, et voir le corps de sa sœur utilisé de la sorte par Zereph, l'énervait encore plus. Tellement qu'il commença à passer à l'offensive.

-Eh bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour te réveiller

-Je ne te laisserais jamais faire ce que tu veux du corps de ma sœur !

Le combat entre les deux mages devenait de plus en plus violent, mais Zeleph avait toujours le dessus. Jellal utilisa sa magie « Meteor » pour augmenter sa vitesse et continua d'utiliser tout un combo de sort, que Zeleph parait facilement, et qui contre-attaqué aussitôt. Jellal tomba alors à son tour à terre. Il tenta de se relever, et reprit son souffle une fois à genou.

-C'est tout ce dont t'es capable, Jellal ?

Jellal murmurait quelque chose, un son inaudible, que même Zeleph n'arrivait pas à entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de marmonner ?

Jellal releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux son opposant, mais ce qu'il regardait n'était pas Zeleph, mais sa sœur, c'était la seule chose qu'il voyait.

-Je disais que je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à ma sœur… Je ne veux plus la voir pleurer, ni même triste…, dit-il tout en se relevant assez difficilement et tout en se rappelant de sa petite sœur

-Hum ? Tu te répètes…

-Même si je l'avais quitté alors qu'elle allait sur ses cinq ans_, _jamais je pourrais oublier son sourire, son caractère capricieux, toutes ses envies de faire des bêtises… Mais aussi son envie de devenir une mage surpassant son père, je ne te pardonnerais jamais Zeleph !

Jellal lança un nouveau sort sur Zeleph et n'arrêta plus d'attaquer, tout en pensant à sa sœur, en se rappelant lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

-Je lui ai promis… Je lui ai promis qu'on sera de nouveau réunis, comme une vraie famille, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait…

Zeleph commença à se prendre plus au sérieux. Les assauts répétitifs et puissants de Jellal commencèrent à vraiment l'embêter. Il sentait par la même occasion que la jeune fille tentait à son tour de reprendre son corps, surement en entendant la voix de son frère.

-Vous êtes vraiment tous les deux pathétiques… Vous accroché à des choses si ridicules…

En une fraction de seconde, Zeleph mit à terre Jellal une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'arrêta juste devant lui, le regardant de haut.

-Tu es vraiment pathétique… Sortir de si belles paroles en sachant éperdument que c'est faux… Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose Jellal…

Zeleph allait repartir pour terminer pour de bon avec le Rave Master, mais Jellal n'abandonna pas et lui attrapa par les jambes. Zeleph se retourna, et prépara un dernier coup pour en finir. Uchu qui regardait la scène ne pouvait pas accepter de rester là à ne rien faire. Et tenta de se bien se souvenir comment il avait fait pour enlever l'âme de Zeleph du corps de Jellal la dernière fois.

-Yume… Je sais que je n'ai jamais été là quand il fallait… Mais maintenant… Je veux me rattraper, je sais que tu m'entends… Alors laisse-moi faire, fais-moi confiance… le grand frère que je suis va enfin sauver sa petite sœur, alors, je t'en prie, ne pleure plus.

Une douce lueur de magie s'échappa du corps de Jellal et commença à entourer le corps de la jeune fille. Jellal se releva à son tour, même s'il ne tenait plus vraiment debout, même s'il n'avait plus la force de faire un quelconque mouvement, il arriva tout de même à serrer sa jeune sœur dans ses bras, oubliant par la même occasion que Zeleph avait pris son corps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne le laisserais pas Zeleph utilisé ton corps de la sorte, ni ternir ton image…

« Nii-chan… »

A l'aide du dernier pouvoir magique qui lui restait encore en réserve, il arriva à pénétrer le corps de Yume, toujours en l'entourant, mais cette fois, sans que ce soit le corps extérieur que manipulait Zeleph.

-Nii-chan, comment as-tu pu…

-Je te l'ai dit Yume, pour une fois, je serais un bon grand frère.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, nii-chan…

« Je sais que tu désirais tellement que cette époque revienne, cette époque où toi, notre mère, notre père et moi étions tous réunis… Où on vivait une véritable vie de famille… Je me rappelle aussi que nous étions très proches, tu voulais toujours rester avec moi, quand tu ne faisais des cauchemars petites, c'était moi qui te rassurait et qui restait avec toi… Je n'ai jamais oublié tes sourires d'ors, tes yeux remplis de malice… Mais surtout, je n'oublierais jamais la douleur dans tes yeux, ce visage en larme, ces cris de désespoir, et ta tentative de me rattraper, en courant derrière, lorsque je partit pour cet endroit…»

_10 auparavant :_

_-Oka-chan ! Où est nii-chan !_

_-Il n'est pas avec toi, Yume ?_

_-Nan, il m'avait promis qu'il m'apprendrait la magie aujourd'hui, commença à pleurer la jeune fille._

_-Yume, calme-toi, on va le chercher ensemble._

_-Voui…_

_La petite Yume, avec sa mère Elie cherchèrent Jellal, l'appelèrent mais aucune ne le trouva. Alors que la jeune mère alla prévenir Sieg, Yume avait décidé de continuer seule ses recherches._

_-Nii-chan ! Où es-tu, nii-chan !_

_La petite fille du haut de ses quatre ans et demi n'arrêtait pas de chercher, elle sortit de la ville de Mildian et commença à se perdre. La nuit commençait à tomber, et Yume n'arrêtait plus de pleurer, jusqu'à qu'un mystérieux homme encapuchonné arrive devant elle._

_-Qui-qui êtes-vous ?_

_L'homme encapuchonné leva la main, signe qu'il allait attaquer. Yume, terrifiée, mais aussi épuisée par ses longues recherches et les émotions qu'elle avait subies, n'avait plus la force de réagir._

_-YUMEEE !_

_L'homme lança son attaque, mais juste à temps, Jellal arriva pour sauver sa petite sœur._

_-Tu vas bien, Yume !_

_-Ni… Nii-chan ! Je… J'ai eu…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant. Vous là ! Qui êtes-vous !_

_L'homme ne dit aucun mot, et reprit son attaque. Jellal, à peine plus âgé que sa sœur, au moins trois ans de plus, utilisa quelques sorts magiques qu'il avait appris à l'aide de son père pour se défendre. Cela surpris l'inconnu qui laissa sur son visage, apparaître un léger sourire. Alors qu'il allait utiliser un nouveau type de sort, un second arriva et l'arrêta. D'un simple regard, le premier s'arrêta définitivement, et le second prit Jellal, ignorant ses attaques et les plaintes de la petite Yume. Les deux inconnus s'en allèrent, d'une façon assez rapide, le second portant Jellal sur les épaules, qu'était à peine conscient. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de tomber dans le néant, fut sa petite sœur en larme, lui courant après, mais n'arrivant aucunement à le rattraper avec ses petites jambes et trébuchant par terre._

-A cette époque, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse, je n'ai pas pu t'apprendre la magie… et maintenant, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir ma nouvelle promesse que je t'ai faite la dernière fois… Pardonne-moi, Yume.

-Mais de quoi tu parles nii-chan… On va tous se retrouver, on va tous pouvoir revivre ensemble, je le sais… Ne dis pas de bêtise nii-chan…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Yume, ne voulant pas croire ce que disait son frère. Ne voulant pas le voir disparaitre une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé… Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau !

-Yume… Je sais que t'es entouré par des amis géniaux, je sais que tu pourras compter sur eux… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Mais tu restes mon frère ! Personne ne pourra me remplacer mon frère ! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses !

-Pardonne-moi, Yume… J'empêcherais Zeleph de revenir, pas dans l'intérêt du monde et du temps, mais seulement pour te sauver toi, Yume…

La magie de Jellal grandissait de plus en plus. Uchu, observant toujours, ayant pris en main Ten Commandments, fut surpris de la magie que se dégageait.

-Jellal ! Que fais-tu !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Uchu… Je ne laisserais pas Zeleph dans le corps de Yume…

-Comment ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Il semblerait que Zeleph soit intéressé par nos corps… Alors, je vais le faire revenir dans le miens.

-Quoi !?

Uchu n'eut le temps de réagir qu'une immense vague de magie sortit des deux mages. Jellal était concentré à attirer Zeleph vers lui.

-C'est comme ça que tu veux sauver ta petite sœur ? Alors entre le monde et ta sœur, t'as plutôt choisis ta sœur ? Si tu m'avais tué quand j'étais dans son corps, alors…

-Sauver le monde en devant tuer sa propre sœur n'a aucune signification pour moi ! Je t'empêcherai de commettre des abominations, en te contrôlant !

-Tu n'en seras pas capable, Jellal… Tu es moins faible que cette gamine, mais tu reste faible. Mais ça m'arrange bien de te retrouver, maintenant que mon sceau est presque complètement détruit, je vais pouvoir définitivement prendre ton corps ! et je préfère bien mieux le tiens que le sien !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Zeleph fut entièrement sortit du corps de Yume qui s'effondra de suite après. Uchu courut alors la reprendre et l'éloigner de Jellal, qui faisait entrer en lui toute la magie noire de Zeleph.

-Jellal… Pourquoi… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un doive se sacrifier pour qu'on puisse avancer et sauver le monde… Merde !

Uchu se rappela et mit en parallèle dans sa tête, le sacrifice de Kage, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux confrontés face à l'un des dieux du mal, Pluton. Et maintenant, c'était Jellal. Uchu regarda Yume qu'était inconsciente, surement que supporter en elle la puissance de Zeleph et tentait de lutter contre lui l'avait épuisé.

-Pardonne-moi Yume… J'aurais dû arrêter ton frère, et essayer de trouver une solution pour vaincre Zeleph…

L'adolescent regarda maintenant là où se trouvait Jellal, le nuage de fumée se dissipant de plus en plus. Il était à genou, sa main droite agrippait l'endroit où se trouve le cœur. Il haletait, surement en train de lutter contre l'emprise de Zeleph. Uchu voulut aller le voir, rassuré de savoir qu'il était toujours Jellal. Cependant, ce dernier le stoppa dans sa course, mettant sa main devant, signe qu'il devait s'arrêter.

-Ne m'approche pas… Heureusement, Zeleph a dû dépenser beaucoup de magie pour changer de corps… C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que Yume n'était pas tombé directement sous la possession de Zeleph. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai en pouvant rester celui que je suis…

-Mais que vas-tu faire ! Seul tu n'arriveras jamais à faire face à Zeleph !

-Je le sais…

-Tu ne vas pas abandonner comme ça ! N'as-tu pas pensé à quel point elle va souffrir lorsqu'elle se réveillera et qu'elle saura que son frère s'est sacrifiée pour la sauver, n'as-tu pas pensé à la culpabilité qu'elle va porter ?!

-Je sais aussi…

-Alors n'abandonne pas Jellal ! On trouvera bien une solution !

-Uchu… On ne peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde… Pour qu'un monde de paix existe, il faut bien quelques sacrifices…

Le vent souffla fort cette nuit-là. Ginko était assise à côté de Fuyu, qui s'était réveillé, et qui avait réussi à tout entendre de la situation.

Kasai, était appuyé contre le mur, serrant les dents, quant à Juvia, elle ne pouvait que regarder le sol. Alors que les jeunes adolescents avaient cru que tout reviendrait à la normal… Une épreuve difficile venait juste d'arriver, ne les laissant plus le temps de se reposer des anciennes blessures.

Suite…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Compte à Rebours**

-Yumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e !

-Merde ! Elle s'est faite capturer !

-Putain ! Jellal va nous tuer !

14 heures plus tot… (10h du matin)

Un silence retentit. Personne ne savait quoi faire dans une telle situation. Yume dormait encore. Elle ne savait pas que son cauchemar ne faisait que de commencer. Pour l'instant, Jellal avait décidé de s'en aller pour le bien du jeune groupe. En lui, se trouvait un démon prêt à se réveiller et quoi qu'il en fût dit, ce fut la meilleure solution trouvée. Juvia quand à elle, s'en alla de son coté promettant chercher du renfort pour les aider dans leur quête. Elle devait repartir. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps avec ses nouveaux amis et n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Le plus touché par l'incident en ce moment n'était autre qu'Uchu. Il ne voulait plus revoir la scène traumatisante qu'il avait vécue avec Kage. Il s'était éloigné des autres, s'enfonçant dans la foret sombre à la recherche de lui-même.

Fuyu et Ginko s'occupaient de prendre soin de Yume et des taches ménagères.

-Dis, Fuyu, tu crois qu'Uchu va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ca avant… Aussi responsable, aussi froid, aussi seul…

-Et pour Yume ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Ca a du être éprouvant pour elle ! Je n'imagine même pas quand elle va savoir que Jellal est encore parti ! As-tu vu Ikuto ? Même si je ne le porte pas beaucoup dans mon cœur, il avait l'air choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer…

-Il est en train de dormir ! Je crois que ca vaut mieux pour lui…

-Et Kasai ?

-Il est parti s'entrainer ! La disparition d'Uchu l'a tellement touché qu'il ne veut plus faire les mêmes erreurs !

-Il a de la chance ! Si tout le monde pouvait en faire de même !

-Kasai est le meilleur, il…

-Dis Ginko, comment fais-tu ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire, comment fais tu pour être aussi calme ? On est pourtant mal en point et puis, et puis…

-Fuyu… Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer ! Sinon pourquoi nos parents nous auraient-ils protégés s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir ? Bientôt, je suis sure que nous rencontrerons des jours meilleurs et que nous gagnerons cette bataille !

-Tu es bien optimiste…

-Tu sais, depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes parents, je me sens vraiment mieux !

-Oui, tu as beaucoup de chance de les savoir en bonne santé !

-Mais Fuyu… Uchu t'as dit qu'Haru-san et Célia-san allait bien !

-Oui je sais, mais j'aurais voulu les voir de moi-même ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup Ginko de m'avoir réconforté !

-Merci à toi, de m'avoir écouté !

Et les deux filles continuèrent à discuter… Elles devraient profiter de ces quelques instants car dans peu de temps, le malheureux destin s'abattra sur eux…

12heures avant l'épouvante… (Midi)

Le déjeuner était presque prêt. A la table étaient présent Ginko et Fuyu qui attendaient leurs amis. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elles attendaient et elles commençaient à s'impatienter. Elles allèrent commencer à manger tous seuls quand Ikuto arriva.

-J'ai senti la bonne odeur venant de la cuisine ! Vous n'avez pas terminé j'espère !

-Non nous venons à peine de commencer ! Assieds toi !

-Merci ! Ou sont les autres ?

-Yume dort toujours, Kasai s'entraine encore et encore et Uchu a disparu mais je suis sûre qu'il revendra.

-Uchu n'est pas revenu ? Ca m'embête tout ca !

-Tu n'es pas le seul à penser cela ! Mais il avait l'air vraiment mal en point ! Alors laissons-le avec nos histoires ! De toute façon je sais qu'il me choisira !

Après bien s'être chamailler, les trois adolescents repartirent dans des discutions plus sérieuses. Et le débat principal fut Yume. En effet, Ikuto trouva étonnant qu'elle ne fut pas levée à l'heure du repas et encore moins lorsque la cuisine préparée par les filles fut son plat préféré. Fuyu, qui connaissait par cœur sa meilleure amie expliqua que le choc avec son frère l'avait terriblement fatigué, qu'avoir été possédé ne devait pas l'aider et qu'il y avait d'autres choses compliqués qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Puis le débat du coté d'Ikuto pour qui le combat fut éprouvant même si il n'avait pas participé. Il expliqua que pour lui, c'était comme avoir vu le diable en personne. L'aura noire qu'émanait de Yume, ce fameux démon Zereph… Pour lui, c'était un grand pas. Avoir quitté sa famille et son village natal fut un choix difficile pour lui mais était prêt à tout pour soigner sa petite sœur. Fuyu et Ginko demandèrent des explications. Ikuto au départ fut réticent mais raconta son histoire par la suite.

-Du plus lointain souvenir que j'ai, j'ai toujours vécu des moments heureux avec ma famille. Les cinq premières années de ma vie furent les plus belles que je n'ai jamais connues. Dans mon village, seul de filles naissaient. J'étais le seul garçon du village mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Les petites m'intégrèrent très vite et je fus en quelques sorte la mascotte du village. Puis mes parents m'annoncèrent que j'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ce fut le grand bonheur pour moi ! Pendant neuf mois, j'étais tous excité à l'idée de prendre enfin des responsabilités ! Puis le jour fatidique arriva au mauvais moment. En effet ma mère accoucha de ma sœur qui n'était dans le ventre de ma mère que depuis six mois. Ce fut qu'un terrible choc car nous découvrîmes que ma sœur n'avait que peu de chance de survivre. Mais un mage arriva inespérément dans mon village et sauva ma sœur grâce à la magie de soins. Malheureusement, la vie de ma sœur eut un prix. J'ai une dette au fer rouge gravé sur le corps.

-Que… Que veux-tu dire par « dette gravée au fer rouge » ?

-Depuis ce jour, un démon vit en moi, c'est le lourd fardeau que je porte tous les jours. Ma sœur recommence à souffrir, je dois donc partir pour trouver de l'argent pour la soigner. Le démon a faillit ressurgir en voyant cette aura noire. J'ai pu la contrôler mais je ne sais pas si la prochaine fois je pourrais. Tout n'est que malheur en ce moment… Le seul bonheur que j'ai trouvé c'est la force d'Uchu… Je ne sais pas, cette personne me pousse en avant ! Je crois que si je suis heureux aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui.

Sur ces belles paroles, les trois adolescents finirent de manger avant d'aller faire une sieste près de Yume… Ils auraient du profiter d'être ensemble…

8 heures top chrono… (16h)

Cela faisait déjà quatre heures que le petit groupe se reposait. Ils essayaient de rêver à des jours meilleurs mais n'y arrivaient pas faisant plutôt des cauchemars. Ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes, imaginant les pires scénarios qu'ils puissent exister. Fuyu rêvait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais ses parents, Ikuto que son démon surgisse et contrôle son corps, quand à Ginko elle imaginait l'invasion des poubelles nauséabondes prenant la Terre en otage. Les groupe pouvais dormir pendant encore longtemps mais Kasai arriva.

-J'ai faim ! Y'a quoi à manger ?

-Yu… Y'a de la nourriture sur la… Ouah ! Ca pue le phoque ici !

-Normale j'me suis entrainé comme un fou ! Au moins je fais viril ! Pas vrai Ginko !

Ginko avait tourné de l'œil en respirant l'odeur putride qu'émanait de Kasai. Il comprit qu'il était nécessaire d'aller se doucher. Apres cette brève interruption, toutes mises à part Yume et Uchu, se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine pour accompagner Kasai qui mangeait comme un gros porc. Il expliqua qu'il se sentait faible depuis la rencontre de Zereph et qu'il s'était nettement amélioré. Puis vient le moment que ne pouvaient pas échapper ses compagnons : « Ou est Uchu ? ». Ses amis furent bien embêter de ne pas connaître la solution. Cela embêtait beaucoup Kasai qui avait l'habitude que ca soit lui qui déprime et non Uchu.

-J'ai pas l'habitude de voir Uchu dans un tel état. Ce qui a du se passer devait vraiment le toucher ! Faut pas le laisser seul ! Il pourrait faire des bêtises ! On devrait aller le chercher !

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, Uchu est…

-Fuyu ! Je le connais mieux que toi ! Et je sais de quoi je parle ! On devrait, même on doit aller le chercher immédiatement !

-Kasai, explique nous au moins ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important de le retrouver !

-Bon très bien… Je vais vous expliquer ce que je sais. D'abord, il faut savoir que même si il en a pas l'air, Uchu est quelqu'un de très réservé. Il ne montre pas ses vrais sentiments. Ou du moins, ce qu'il ne veut que pas que l'on voit… La dernière fois qu'il s'était enfui, je… J'avais été odieux avec lui et disons que… Ca s'est très mal terminé ! Voilà, maintenant, vous avez tout entendu et donc on va le chercher !

-Non Kasai ! Raconte-nous toute l'histoire !

-Raaah ! On perd du temps mais si vous insisté ! Disons qu'entre garçon, il existe toujours une rivalité… Et la ca a vraiment touché un point sensible…

_4 ans auparavant_

_-Uchu ! Tu vas bien ?_

_-Kasai ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Il faut que je te montre un truc !_

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une épée ?_

_-Elle est tombé du ciel ! Mais tu ne la reconnais pas ?_

_-Ben nan, c'est une épée !_

_-Kasai ! C'est la Ten Commandement d'Haru-san ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle est arrivée ici !_

_-C'est pas possible ! Si elle aurait été envoyée à quelqu'un, elle aurait du être donné à une personne de sang royal !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kasai ! On s'en fout de…_

_- On ne s'en fout pas ! Donne-la… Ouch ! C'est que c'est lourd ce truc ! Enfin bref tu ne mérites pas cette épée !_

_-Comment ca ! Je ne mérite pas !_

_-Tu m'as très bien entendu !_

-Par la suite, Uchu et moi ne nous parlâmes pas pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller m'excuser, après tout, Shiba n'était pas un Glory et avait pourtant été le premier Rave Master. Mais quand je suis arrivé devant chez lui, j'ai découvert qu'il avait tout abandonné et qu'il était parti. J'ai mis des semaines avant de le trouver. Nous étions au beau milieu de nulle part et il était prêt à se trancher la gorge… Par ma faute…

-De ce point de vue, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre…

-Mais qu'allons nous faire de Yume ? Elle dort encore et il ne vaut mieux pas la laisser seule ! Surtout à un moment pareil !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je suis réveillé maintenant !

-Yume ! Tu vas bien ?

6 heures avant la déchéance… (18h) Le moment fatidique approche inexorablement…

-Yume ! Tu vas bien ?

-Où est Nii-chan ! Je veux le voir !

-Yume… C'est que…

-Je le sais Fuyu… Mais c'est que j'ai envie… J'ai besoin de le voir… Tout ce qui s'est passé hier est entièrement ma faute ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été si faible…

-Non Yume ! Tu ne dois pas faire la même erreur que moi ! D'ailleurs, c'est Jellal qui m'a remis sur le droit chemin !

-Comment ça Kasai ! Explique-toi ! Je ne comprends pas !

-Quand je n'étais pas bien après la disparition d'Uchu, Jellal m'a dit une phrase qui m'a tout de suite fait comprendre que j'étais dans l'erreur ! Il m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas finir comme lui, je devais arrêter de…

-Comment ça comme lui ?

Kasai du expliquer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jellal. Mais au contraire de lui, ces paroles n'eurent aucuns effet sur Yume qui s'en voulait encore terriblement. Elle s'en voulait encore et toujours de ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Elle ne pensait plus à autre choses. Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle était prête à abandonner la mission que leur avaient confiés leur parents, son père Sieg Hart.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je suis inutile et faible ! Je ne sers à rien ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux revoir Nii-chan ! Nii-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! J'ai besoin de toi !

[PAF]

-Tu vas te reprendre Yume ! Oui ou merde !

-Fu… Fuyu !

-Ce n'est pas du tout la Yume qui est ma meilleure amie ! La Yume que je connais sourit tout le temps ! La Yume que je connais rit tout le tout ! Mais ne s'apitoie pas sur le sort d'une personne ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang !

-Fu… Fuyu…

-Yume ! S'il te plait ! Redeviens la fille heureuse que tu étais avant ! Redeviens l'amie que j'ai connue !

-Fuyu… Je suis désolée… Mais trop de choses sont arrivés. Il y a eu de grands changements dans ma vie et puis… Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et être celle que j'étais avant !

Puis, en un instant, Yume partit dans la foret où se trouvait Uchu. Les autres compagnons essayaient de la rattraper mais elle fut très rapide ! Ils ne purent la rattraper.

Yume courait, encore et encore ! S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la foret. Mais tout d'un coup, Yume trébucha et tomba par terre. De plus, l'endroit ou elle se trouvait était en pente. Elle glissa se prenant tous les arbres, les racines et la terre dans la figure jusqu'au moment où elle s'arrêta. Là, face à elle se trouvait un jeune homme tenant une épée. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer cette personne car la lumière du soleil couchant la gênait. Jusqu'au moment où…

4 heures avant la longue nuit interminable… (20h) Le destin ne peut être changé…

-Uchu ! C'est toi ? Oui je t'ai reconnu ! C'est bien toi ! Il y a quelques choses d'important qu'il faut que je te dise, pour Nii-chan, j'ai décidé de…

-Je le sais Yume… Je suis désolé ! Si j'avais été plus fort… Si j'avais pu tenir ma promesse… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bientôt terminé ! Tu seras bientôt venger !

-Hein ? Comment ca ?

-Yume ! Venge-toi ! Et tues moi ! Je ne suis qu'une pourriture !

-Mais Uchu ! Je ne veux pas du tout…

-Alors si tu ne veux pas, je vais le faire moi-même ! Pourras-tu exaucer ma dernière volonté ?

-Ne racontes pas de bêtises Uchu !

- Pourras-tu dire à Fuyu que je l'ai toujours trouvé extraordinaire ?

-Uchu ! Ce n'est pas ca que je voulais te dire ! C'est moi qui…

-J'ai pris ma décision Yume ! Alors maintenant, laisse moi en finir…

Uchu leva son épée, pointée vers lui. Yume ne comprenait plus rien tandis qu'Uchu s'en voulait lui aussi de ce qui était arrivé à Jellal et avait décidé de se tuer. Il alla commencer à trancher sa gorge.

-Quel est cet endroit ? Suis-je mort ? Tout est blanc ici !

-Alors c'est à une personne comme ca qu'Haru a confié La Vie ?

-Shi… Shiba ?

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu vas attendre sagement que la fin du monde ait lieu ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous ! Je ne suis qu'un simple homme-dragon !

- Que racontes-tu-la ? Tu es le fils de Let et de Julia ! Tu es l'homme-dragon ! Mais aussi le Rave Master ! Si Haru t'as choisis c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !

-Le fils de Let… Ca me fait bien rire ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ni rencontré ! Je… C'est comme si je n'avais jamais eu de père !

- Comment peux-tu dire ca Uchu ! C'est ton père !

-Non ! Pour moi c'est un inconnu ! Je n'ai aucune famille ! Il n'a jamais été présent pour moi ! Let est faible ! Et je le suis aussi ! Moi qui n'ai pas de famille ! Je n'arrive pas à protéger ceux qui en ont une ! Je suis un incapable qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! Voilà ce que je suis ! Kasai avait raison ! Haru aurait du le choisir lui plutôt que moi !

-Non Uchu ! Non ! Ton cœur est pur ! C'est pour ca qu'Haru t'as choisis ! C'est la plus puissante des armes !

-Je ne te crois pas ! De toutes façon, je suis mort alors ca ne changera plus rien que tu me dises ca !

-En est-tu vraiment sur ? Je n'ai jamais dis qu'ici se trouvait le paradis ! Allez ! Vas Uchu ! Haru a fait un bon choix en te choisissant alors ne nous déçois pas !

-Uchu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Hein ?

- Quand je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul ! Il ne fait que des bêtises !

-Kasai… Je…

Kasai avait arrêté de justesse Uchu qui allait se suicider lui enlevant l'épée de ses mains. Kasai était très en colère réprimant Uchu comme il se devait. Fuyu et Ikuto pleuraient à chaude larmes car ils avaient vu un de leur pire cauchemar se dérouler devant eux. Quand à Yume et Ginko, elles ne disaient rien mais étaient très touchées émotionnellement.

-Uchu ! Explique-nous pourquoi tu as fait ca ? Nous aimerions comprendre ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Et ce n'est pas non plus de la tienne Yume si Jellal est…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Kasai ! Personne ne peut comprendre ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Uchu sur ce point ! Vous ne savez pas tous nos problèmes alors maintenant, il faut nous laisser du temps ! C'est tout ce que l'on demande !

-Du temps ? Pour laisser Uchu se tuer ? Même pas en rêve !

-Laisse moi tranquille j'ai dit !

-Et moi aussi je veux rester seule !

-Non ! Si c'est encore pour vous séparer ! Il n'en est pas question !

Les querelles continuèrent pendant des heures ! Le Mal est sur le point d'arriver des à présent ! 2h avant la chute ! (22h) Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros ?

-Tu crois toujours être l'homme de la situation Kasai ! Mais pour une fois, tu ne l'es pas ! J'ai besoin de rester seul !

-J'ai dit…

-Mais c'est que cette situation va plaire à Mugen-sama !

-Hein ? Qui est la ? Et Uchu qui est parti ! C'est vraiment le moment !

-Je suis Miki ! Espion à la solde de Mugen-sama ! Envoyé ici pour tous vous tuer !

-C'est pas vrai ! Encore des problèmes ! Fuyu ! Tu vas bien ?

-Son aura est aussi maléfique que Mugen !

-On a vraiment des problèmes si Uchu ne vient pas nous aider ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi je me suis encore énervé contre lui !

Miki commença à rire ! Le groupe ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il expliqua que tous les problèmes et les querelles entre toutes les personnes étaient du à sa Dark Bring : Chaos. Personne ne comprit de quoi il parlait et était sur la défensive près à riposter face à une attaque de Miki. Mais celui-ci ne voulut pas attaquer pour l'instant. Il voulait analyser ses ennemis pour mieux trouver leur point faible. Il commença par Kasai. Il remarqua que celui-ci était trop impulsif et qu'il laissait beaucoup d'ouverture lors de ces attaques, particulièrement au niveau des jambes. Puis il analysa Ikuto. D'après sa position, celui-ci était inexpérimenté et donc très facile à vaincre. Mais par la suite, Miki remarqua une force impressionnante sommeillant en lui et calcula son coup pour ne pas réveiller le monstre qui était en Ikuto. Par la suite, Miki analysa Ginko. Il décela qu'elle était très puissante mais qu'elle n'utilisait jamais tout son potentiel. De plus, il apprit qu'elle avait de mauvais appuis au niveau des jambes entrainant le fait d'avoir une mauvaise défense. Ainsi, Miki regarda Fuyu et découvrait qu'elle n'avait pas recouvrer toutes ses forces. Elle n'était pas à son maximum et serait donc une cible facile pour lui. Enfin il regarda Yume. Avec frayeur mais aussi avec joie, il vit qu'en elle existait une aura encore plus sombre que celle de Mugen. Il se rappela des péripéties qu'avaient eu Yume et se souvint que Zereph, le seigneur du mal avait possédé son corps. A ce moment, son objectif n'était plus de tuer tout le groupe mais de récupérer Yume.

Miki, après avoir analysé tous les membres du groupe du Rave Master en quelques secondes, ramena par sa Dark Bring, Chaos, Uchu qu'il savait déboussoler et donc inoffensif. Il savait que le combat serait facile pour lui et était prêt à récupérer Yume et tuer tous les autres…

Il est Minuit ! Un des actes les plus importants du Rave Master va se dérouler maintenant! Tandis que le groupe est au plus mal, les ténèbres avancent encore et toujours ! Miki est sur le point d'achever tous le groupe tandis que Mugen s'impatiente de devenir le maitre du monde…

Le groupe du Rave Master et à la fille contrôlant l'aetherion sont dans une impasse. Que va-t-il leur arriver ?

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : La dernière nuit.**

Le groupe était sur ses gardes. Cet homme qui venait d'arriver de nulle part ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Ils étaient en plus tous dans un mauvais état, que ce soit nerveux ou physique. Plus personne ne leur laissé le temps de récupérer un tant soit peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kasai et les autres se retournèrent. Ils étaient surpris de revoir Uchu alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il était partit en courant, voulant absolument être seul. Alors ça serait le pouvoir de sa Dark Bring. Effrayant. Il pouvait jouer comme il voulait avec leurs émotions. C'était à rendre fou. Mais il semblait qu'il ne prenait pas une position offensive ou défensive, et l'impulsivité de Kasai prit le dessus et décida d'attaquer. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Miki l'avait entièrement analysé, et toutes ses attaques répétitives qu'il donna ne firent rien. Au contraire, Miki prit l'opportunité d'utiliser l'un de ses défauts pour le mettre facilement à terre. Ginko n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus, et attaqua avec ses techniques de Silver Claimer, voulant profiter de l'inattention de leur adversaire, mais l'attaque ne fit rient, et Miki apparut derrière la jeune fille. Fuyu et Ikuto attaquèrent alors en même temps, mais il leur renvoya l'attaque. Il avait si facilement vaincu Fuyu, Kasai, Ginko et Ikuto.

« Me…merde, ce gars utilise aussi la magie…, dit Kasai, étant encore conscient mais qui n'arrivait plus à bouger du tout.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi. Je connais tous vos points faibles, abandonnez la vie de votre plein gré, vous y mourriez heureux.

-Ne te moque pas de nous ! Tu nous manipules depuis tout à l'heure, par ta faute, on s'est blessé mutuellement ! s'exclama Uchu, énervé.

-Le Rave Master semble ne pas être satisfait. Quelle importance, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est cette jeune fille.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tuer ni prendre qui que ce soit, je protégerais tout le monde !

-Avec seulement deux Rave ? Quel courage. Mais t'es paroles et ta témérité ne pourront jamais boucher le gouffre de ta faiblesse. »

Sur ces mots, Miki envoya une onde de choc qu'Uchu para avec Ten Commandments. Il profita de cet écran de fumée pour attaquer par surprise, utilisant son odorat d'homme-dragon. Il pense qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent ses capacités de sous-hommes, se basant trop sur Rave et Ten Commandments. Mais maintenant, il allait remédier à ça.

Ikuto et Kasai réussirent à se relever. Voyant que leur ami tenait encore un petit moment, ils décidèrent d'éloigner Fuyu et Ginko et pouvoir se battre à fond, sans devoir se soucier de leurs amies inconsciente si elles étaient à proximité du combat. Ils profitèrent de rentrer de nouveau dans le combat, lorsque Uchu fut renvoyé une première fois. Kasai retourna à la charge, et Ikuto, restant en arrière, utilisa une magie qui renforça la rapidité et la défense de l'impulsif. Uchu était étonné, s'étant rappelé qu'elle était la magie de base d'Ikuto.

-Ikuto ? Depuis quand maîtrises-tu cette magie ?

-Sache que je me suis entrainé, aussi ! Maitriser une unique magie, ce n'est pas ça un magicien. Il doit en avoir plusieurs dans sa poche pour ne pas avoir de problème lors des combats !

-Que ce soit Kasai… ou toi… Vous êtes tous allés de l'avant, je suis le seul à m'être resté bloqué dans le passé.

-Hideo…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne vais plus tomber dans le piège de sa Dark Bring ! Je dois moi aussi devenir plus fort et continuer à marcher vers demain !

-Bonne résolution, Hideo !

Uchu enfin déterminé à vouloir avancer de nouveau, sa puissance raugmenta, et Ikuto l'intensifia avec sa magie. Alors que les deux adolescents qu'étaient allés de front face à Miki avaient leur pouvoir intensifié, Ikuto faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour diminuer, ralentir la force et la vitesse de l'adversaire. Seulement ce ne fut pas suffisant, le Demon Card était toujours supérieur.

« Arrêtez… »

Mais malgré les multiples coups pris, que ce soit Uchu ou Kasai, ils se relevèrent toujours pour retourner à l'assaut, quel que soit l'état de leur corps, ils ne voulurent plus baisser les bras, ni abandonner. D'ailleurs, malgré l'état de la situation, les deux amis d'enfance souriaient, ils souriaient car ils se battaient enfin ensemble, sur la même longueur d'onde. Le gagnant était celui qui donnerait le dernier coup à leur adversaire.

« Je vous en prie… »

Miki commençait à se lasser de leur petit jeu, et commença à augmenter ses caractéristiques. Il ne s'était pas encore battu à fond, et il ne l'était toujours pas. Mais le temps comptait. Mugen lui avait de ramener la fille à l'Aethérion après avoir lu son rapport, le plus vite possible. Son maître était tellement impatient, et lui de même, à devenir le maître du monde.

Il utilisa une magie qu'augmenta instantanément sa vitesse, et donna des cours de toutes parts à Uchu et Kasai, qui tombèrent à genou, se tenant le ventre et essayant de retrouver leur souffle.

« Arrêtez… »

Miki sourit, il allait bientôt en finir avec ces adolescents qu'avaient posés beaucoup de problèmes à Mugen, il était temps de les finir. Il prépara une attaque massive, qu'absorbait la lumière pour en faire sa puissance.

Uchu remarqua alors que sa magie ressemblait presque à celle de Jellal.

« Pourquoi… Maitrises-tu le même genre de magie que Jellal ?

-Hoo, ça ne serait qu'une pure coïncidence alors… »

Uchu grogna, il aurait bien aimé avoir une véritable réponse. Mais cela devint le cadet de ses soucis lorsqu'il vit l'attaque se finaliser. Il aurait bien aimé le stopper, mais il sentait sa force disparaître. Il regarda derrière lui, Ikuto tenait à peine début. Mais le Rave Master remarqua autre chose par la même occasion…

« Mais attend… C'est pas possible, nous sommes tous les trois…

-Vous allez tous mourir maintenant, sales gamins ! »

Uchu venait de remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les trois alignés. Avait-il calculé son coups et les disposer de cette façon exprès ? Mais jusqu'où pouvait-il être si puissant ? Même Jellal avec le maximum de ses capacités n'aurait pu aller aussi loin…

« Est-ce la fin… ? »

Le trio se prit l'attaque de pleine dent, mais ils étaient étonnement encore en vie, chose qui surpris Miki. Mais cela ne l'embêta guère, il n'avait qu'à les terminer, ils ne pouvaient de toutes manière, plus faire grande chose.

« Votre volonté est-elle si puissante pour pouvoir rester encore en vie après cette attaque ? J'en suis admiratif. Mais c'est fini pour vous… »

Yume qui depuis le début n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, effrayé par ce qui se passait, et en larmes pour ce qui arrivait à ces amis, s'interposa alors entre Miki et ses amis. L'ennemi s'était préparé à envoyer une assez puissante onde de choc pour terminer son travail, mais arrêta son attaque lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se poster au milieu.

« Arrêtez je vous en prie… Ne les tuez pas…

-Pousses-toi du milieu, je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

-C'est moi que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prenez-moi, mais laissez-les je vous en prie… Je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un disparaître une nouvelle fois sous mes yeux… »

Yume était entièrement en larme. Elle ne l'avait plus été depuis le jour où son frère lui avait dit ses adieux. Miki continuait à la regarder froidement, puis soupira.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ton accord pour te prendre… Ca sera un jeu d'enfant, surtout vu ton état actuel…

-Qu… »

Miki assomma par derrière, usant encore de sa vitesse, par un coup bref à la nuque. La jeune fille tomba alors inconsciente.

« Tu verras, tu seras plus utile aux mains de Mugen-sama. A rester avec ces gamins futiles, ton pouvoir se détériore, ça serait fort dommage. »

Sur ces mots, il prit la jeune fille sur ses épaules et envoya enfin son attaque sur les garçons restants, pour être sûr de les avoir tués. Il se rappela juste avant de partir, qu'il en restait deux autres à terminer, chose qu'il fit rapidement.

« Bon, et bien je pense avoir terminé mon travail mainten… »

Yume venait de mordre Miki, s'étant déjà réveillé, et profita qu'il la lâcha pour retrouver ses amis.

« Uchu, Kasai, Ikuto… Réveillez-vous ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, je vous en supplie ! Allez !

-Ils ne se réveilleront plus.

-Uchu ! Bon sang, c'est pas l'heure de roupiller comme ça ! T'as du boulot encore ! Kasai, c'est pas comme ça que tu protégeras Ginko ! Ikuto, si tu continues à dormir comme ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à gagner le cœur d'Uchu ! Alors debout vous tous ! Fuyu, Ginko ! Ca va de même pour vous ! »

La jeune fille continuait de tenter de réveiller ses amis. De plus en plus de larmes coulaient de son visage et elle voyait de plus en plus trouble. Miki la regardait. Il se demandait si Mugen apprécierait de la voir pleurer. Quoique… il veut juste son pouvoir, non ? Un peu lassé de cette scène pathétique, il alla prendre à l'épaule la jeune fille, mais à la toucher lui brûla la main au second degré. Il la regarda plutôt perplexe, puis regarda Yume. Aethérion était en train de se dégager de son corps.

« Zut, je crois avoir fait une bêtise. A trop me soucier de la bête qui dormait en cet Ikuto, j'ai oublié l'Aethérion qui sommeillait en cette gamine… Pensa-t-il.

-Je vous en prie… réveillez-vous les amis…

-C'est trop tard, il faut que tu te l'admettes, petite, ils ne réveilleront pas.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous continuez à dormir autant… C'est une blague que vous me faites ? »

L'Aethérion s'échappait de plus en plus du corps de la jeune fille et se répandait dans l'air et dans la terre. Miki préféré se reculer, ça pouvait être dangereux. Il tenta alors de trouver un moyen pour la vaincre sans la tuer. Il tenta d'utiliser sa Dark Bring pour modifier ses émotions et donc calmer l'Aethérion, mais rien n'y fit.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi ça…. »

Yume perdait de plus en plus le contrôle du pouvoir qui sommeillait en elle, et ça se fit savoir sur n'importe quel coin du globe.

Mugen, de son quartier général, sentit l'immense puissance qui se dégageait, et se hâtait vraiment de la récupérer. A Mildian aussi ils ressentaient cette puissance magique. Nibel et maître Milz regardait le ciel.

« Dites… Vous croyez que ça va aller pour Yume ? On avait promis à…

-Je crains que ces nuages noirs et cette sensation viennent ne nous apporter rien de bon… »

Cela se faisait même ressentir dans les lieux où était emprisonnée l'ancienne génération qui s'était battu autrefois. Haru et Célia, Let et Julia, Shuda, Sieg et Elie. Et aussi de leur côté, Musica et Reina.

De son côté, _lui _aussi ressentit la détresse qui se dégageait de l'atmosphère. Mais il était obligé de reprendre sa route à contrecœur, il ne pouvait plus rester avec eux maintenant.

« Yume-chan… Je t'en prie, reste toi-même… »

Yume ressentait toute la puissance de l'Aethérion coulé dans son corps, ça la dépassait même. Elle perdait de plus en plus conscience, et ne pouvait contrôler ce que faisait l'Aethérion. Elle commença à attaquer Miki avec une puissance dévastatrice, ce dernier esquiva sans cesse.

« Elle perde complètement le contrôle, ça devient vraiment problématique… Il faudrait qu'elle reste un peu vivante quand même. »

Le combat devenait quasi équitable, Yume ou plutôt l'Aethérion prenant tout de même le dessus face à Miki. Mais ce dernier réservait encore un tour dans son sac.

« Vous me pardonnerez jeune fille, mais je sais très bien comment calmer les demoiselles au cœur brisé comme vous. »

Il prit le risque de s'approcher de la jeune fille, malgré les dégâts que pouvaient lui causer l'Aethérion qui ne voulait pas laisser s'approcher l'homme qu'avait fait souffrir son maître. Mais ce dernier réussit à se créer un passage, et contre toute attente, aussi inattendu, il déposa un baiser à la jeune fille. Cette dernière, avec un peu de conscience, ne comprit pas et écarquilla des yeux. Elle sentait aussi sa force disparaître petit à petit jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Je suis bien heureux que ce soit une fille qu'ai l'Aethérion…. Je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser ce niveau-là de magie et de Dark Bring combinés. Tu m'as bien donné du fil à retordre. Haaa… Je vais me faire gronder par Mugen-sama maintenant…. »

Miki porta cette fois la jeune fille dans ses bras, pouvant pleinement la surveiller comme ça, et l'emmena auprès de Mugen, laissant le reste du groupe mort.

L'Aethérion qui se trouvait encore dans l'air où dans le sol entoura le corps des cinq adolescents, attendant le lever du soleil.

Une longue nuit interminable venait juste de se terminer pour laisser place à un nouveau cauchemar.


End file.
